Trials and Tribulations
by Bookwormy Angel
Summary: A oneshot collection inside the lives of Soul and Maka. Will contain mostly AU's, fluff, oneshots, and drabbles. Chap. 28- DOCTOR WHO AU. He's a mad man with a blue box. She's a simple bookstore clerk who read to experience dangerous, thrilling adventures, first hand. Now she had the chance to.
1. Subtle Touches

When they first became partners, they rarely touched. Unless it was for Soul to transform, they most they did was grasp hands for a few split seconds. Anything else was classified as "awkward", shoulder bumps, hands accidentally brushing, or just standing to close to one another. When these tiny interactions happened, they both blushed furiously and avoided looking each other in the eye.

Eventually, the awkwardness faded, after being partners for a few months. Accidental brushes were laughed at and shrugged off with noticeably less awkwardness, though looking each other in the eye was still avoided. The only one who still blushed like they were caught doing something risqué was Maka.

After a year, they brushed almost as if on purpose, almost as if they just wanted to see what would happen. Joking laughs were still exchanged, but they met each other's eyes, with a limited amount of blushing. Sometimes, if you asked a viewer, they would say that hands lingered, or for a few seconds after their shoulders brushed, they stayed close together before separating.

It wasn't until after a year and six months did the touching and cuddling become normal for the pair.

It was a Friday night, and the pair was relaxing in their living room, Maka reading a book, feet stuck between the couch cushions. Soul had his head thrown back and was snoring slightly, though the TV was on one of his favorite shows. With a slight snort and a jerk, Soul slowly raised his head. Reaching out his hand, he groped around until he felt Maka's leg, which he then proceeded to pull, reaching out his other hand and repeating the process with the same swift motions.

With a very girly squeal, she slipped a few inches down the couch. Swinging her legs around so her tiny feet touched the carpet she snapped her book closed and threw it up in preparation for Maka-Chop, when Soul suddenly placed his very warm and very fuzzy head on top of her lap.

"Wha-what are you doing?!" She shouted, blushing a deep red and looking down at him with a shocked expression.

"Trying to take a nap," Soul said gruffly, opening one of his closed garnet eyes. "Problem?" He asked, smiling up at her face.

"Why don't you just go to bed?" She said, crossing her arms over her chest and letting out a little irritated huff.

"Because it's only," he strained his neck to look at a clock placed above the TV. "It's only 10. No one goes to bed that early on a Friday night." And with that, he plopped his head back down on Maka's lap, closing both eyes. The snoring began almost immediately.

With a huff, Maka picked up her book and began reading again, only this time using Soul's forehead as a prop.

After that night, it seemed as if the pair was always touching in some way. While in class, they were always pinching, or poking, or tickling one another. Around the school, they were usually seen with interlocking hands, though they laughed and chatted like they always had. Out on the town, they would walk close together, hands still interlocked, but sometimes, one of them would press their lips against the other's ear and whisper something.

At home, they were cuddling. Sometimes, Maka would lie across Soul, arms crossed over his chest as she resided contentedly between his legs. His hands would caress her back with soft touches and run his hands over her arms when she shivered.

Usually, though, it was Soul initiating the cuddling.

He would wrap his arms around Maka's waist and pull her against him, using her ash blonde head as a rest. Sometimes he would put his head in her lap, looking up at her and talking while her nimble fingers ran through his soft tresses.

And sometimes they would just lean against each other, talking but not looking at each other, but still laughing at the same lame jokes and chatting like they normally did.

Eventually, that all changed.

Their subtle touches and caresses became deeper, happened more often and were seen by almost everyone now.

Finally, one night while cuddling, Maka's head laying on his chest as his arms wrapped around her waist, she looked up, smiling and laughing, eyes sparkling with happiness, Soul leaned down and kissed her.

It wasn't passionate or lustful, but sweet and tender and slow. She kissed him back, first shocked, which quickly dissipated to surprise, before she feel in sync with the soft and slow movement of his lips.

When they pulled apart, Maka's lips were slightly swollen, emerald green eyes slightly glazed over. Soul was smiling his shark smile while running his hands over Maka's lips.

There were no exclamations of love, Soul just smiled bigger before dropping his head onto Maka's lap. Immediately, she began to tangle her hands in his snowy white hair as she continued the conversation they were having, smiling down at him like nothing had changed between them, though everything had.

Their new-found relationship wasn't spoken out loud, and it took even their friends to realize there was a shift in their behavior.

It started with Soul wrapping an arm around Maka's waist, hugging her against his side even if they were just sitting at lunch. Maka gave more little kisses than Maka-Chops (though they were still executed when she was in a particularly bad mood). They exchanged silent but passionate kisses in the hallways.

Liz remembers one day; she was running late to class when she heard a very feminine giggle mixing with a very gruff laugh. Shocked because they sounded so familiar, Liz crept silently around a corner, only to find Soul and Maka mashed together, lips moving together in perfect synchronization. Soul's arms were wrapped tightly around Maka's tiny waist, his hands running up and down her sides as she shivered closer to his chest.

Maka was using one hand to clutch his leather jacket while the other traveled around his gravity-defying hair.

Liz walked away with a shit-eating grin on her face after she saw Soul push her up against the wall, Maka's mile long legs automatically wrapping around his wide waist.

Everyone knew they were "official" after she saw that because she had taken her phone out and snapped several photos of the two.

**AN:**

Alright! New oneshot collection! :D

This is only the first oneshot, but I have a lot planned for this collection.

Thank you so much for reading!

Read & Review; it makes me happy! :)

_~Bookwormy_


	2. That Hiking Trip

Maka was really looking forward to this hiking trip; walking through nature, listening to the beautiful sounds that the Earth had to offer. It was like reading about it, only living the tale. She smiled broadly as she trudged ahead of her lagging Weapon.

"C'mon, Soul! I wanna reach the peak before the sun sets!" She squealed like a little kid, practically jumping up and down on the spot.

"I'm coming, Tiny-Tits!" He yelled, trudging up the not-so steep incline of the dirt trail, feet dragging, and hair falling from his headband to fall into his eyes.

Maka harrumphed, turning her back on the lazy Weapon, marching ahead.

It was a gorgeous day. The laughing sun was low in the sky, getting ready to set, with just enough clouds to provide a moderate temperature. Maka wore her most favorite pair of shorts, a short tan pair with large pockets along the thigh, accompanied with a white short sleeved top that barely reached the top edge of her shorts.

As she climbed along the trial, she heard the quiet hush of water whizzing by below her. Leaning over the edge of the trail, she looked down at the water. It was a little blue river flowing into a little lake not far away from where she as standing.

Quickly, she turned her head. "Soul!" She yelled, "come check thi-AAHHH!" She had turned too quickly and her foot slipped on a stuck up pile of dirt (she at least hoped it was dirt). She tumbled down the edge, looking like a blurring ball of muted color. As she rolled, sticks snapped, dirt clung to her skin, leaves nestled themselves into her hair and the rough mix of dirt and sand tore at her skin, leaving it an irritated red.

"Maka!" Soul yelled, rushing down the hill after his rapidly speeding Meister.

With a splash that sprayed even Soul, Maka landed in the river and was quickly carried down stream to the lake, where she was dumped unceremoniously into deeper waters.

Underneath the water, Maka tumbled around and around, almost like she was doing cartwheels. Bubble of air pooled out of her mouth as she touched the rocky bottom and shot up to the top.

Breaking the surface, she sputtered, hacking up the cold water. Already, she lost the feeling in her hands and feet.

Smirking, Soul reached out a hand, hauling his Meister from the quickly cooling water.

The sun had disappeared behind the trees, leaving the hiking trail shrouded in a cold shade as the night sky came up and replaced the once blue sky.

Shivering, Maka plodded her way onto land. She was soaked and goose bumps freckled her pale skin as she swiftly took out the one pigtail that remained intact, hands shaking violently.

As Maka busied herself with trying to find some way to dry off, she shrieked when Soul's warm shirt hit the back of her freezing head.

"What are you doing?" She asked, turning around and taking the shirt away from her sopping head.

"Helping you dry off. Take off your clothes and put that on," he said nonchalantly, gesturing to a tree she could change behind.

"You go stand behind the stupid tree!"

With a laugh and a smirk in her direction, he trotted behind the large tree, khakis hanging low on his hips.

Looking from side to side, Maka quickly stripped down, removing her shorts, shirt, and her bra. Swiftly she slipped on Soul's black shirt, inhaling the musky scent of his cologne. Her hair cascaded over her shoulders and down her back, leaving a giant wet splotch between her shoulder blades.

"Okay, you can come back out now," she said, almost in a whisper.

Hands stuffed in his pockets, Soul shuffled out from behind the tree, a smirk still plastered on his face. With a sharp intake of breath, Maka flushed a bright red, which quickly changed her body temperature from freezing to above average.

His chest was chiseled, the muscles of his abs slightly visible. His biceps flexed with each movement, proving to Maka that he doesn't slack off during training and that basketball with Black*Star and Kid actually helped tone his figure. Looking down a little more, she noticed a trail of fine white hair leading down to the top of his low hanging khakis, the 'V' of his hips achingly sexy.

Shuffling her feet, Maka shifted from one side to the next, her ears and cheeks burning a hundred degrees. She was suddenly very aware that she was in nothing but panties and his shirt. His shirt, which shifted around her thighs, revealing her red panties.

Walking over, his smirk widening, he reached his hands out grasping the area near her butt. Bunching the shirt up in his hands, he leaned forward. "You should really be careful about moving," he said, slipping his hands down, splaying his fingers over the tops of her thighs and pulling her closer to his body. "Wouldn't want anybody to see something you don't want them to."

Pushing her closer to his warm chest (_how is he so_ warm? Maka thought. _The temperature dropped down to practically the negatives!)_, her boobs brushed against his bare chest. He laughed when she yanked back, though his hands were still against her thighs.

"You took off your bra." His voice was husky, and a lot deeper than normal. Maka gave a shaky nod, eyes slipping closed as his hands ran up her back.

Silently, he leaned in, capturing her parted lips in a searing kiss, pulling her back against his body. Quickly, Maka wrapped her arms around his neck, yanking his head closer to her lips so she could kiss him back just as fiercely. Walking backwards, Soul pushed her up against a tree.

"Oi! You two!" The two broke apart, Maka jumping away from Soul, who just shoved his hands back in his pockets, grinning up at the trail manager.

"What are you two still doing here? The park is about to close." He eyes Maka's strange appearance. Huffing, she stands her ground, glaring up at the pervert.

"Sorry, sir," Soul began, his voice tight, "we were just about to leave." With a glare, he grasped Maka's hand, pulling her against his side, her wet clothes grasped in front of him.

When they got back to the apartment, Maka smiled and took her clothes from Soul's hands. She threw them in the dryer before marching to her room. After a few minutes, she walked out in a pair of sweatpants, but she was still wearing Soul's shirt.

"You should wear my clothes more often," he said gruffly, smiling as she joined him on the couch. He reached around her shoulders, pulling her against him. "You put on a bra?" He said, slightly shocked when his hand ran over the strap.

He received a perfectly executed Maka-Chop before she marched off to her room.


	3. Fluffy

He was standing in the kitchen when she came home with that _thing._

"Soul?" Maka said from near the front door, the light still flitting in from outside.

"What?"

"Would you mind a room mate for awhile?"

"Room mate?" He asked, confused.

Suddenly, there was a woof, and a white puppy with a very bushy body leaped from her arms as she kicked the door closed with her foot. It landed on Soul's chest, pushing him to the tiled kitchen floor in surprise. His head jeered with the sudden impact on the hard floor.

"Fluffy! Get back here!" Maka yelled, standing at the entrance to the kitchen. With a happy bark and one more lick to Soul's face, "Fluffy" jumped from his chest towards Maka's feet. With a very un-Maka like giggle, she scooped the white ball into her arms, heading to the couch.

"What the hell, Maka?" Soul shouted, jumping to his feet and rushing towards his girlfriend. "What is that?" He yelled, making crazy gestures at the thing that had knocked him down.

"This thing is a puppy, Soul. And his name is Fluffy!" In slow motions, she stroked down his back, Fluffy's long pink tongue lolling out of his mouth. He yipped at Soul.

"Where did you get a dog?"

"I found him outside of the school. He followed me home. I couldn't just leave him there! Look at that cute little face!" As she said it, she shoved the squirming puppy into Soul's face. He could've sworn the thing named him Public Enemy Number One with a creepy dog smirk in the five seconds Maka had him in front of his face.

"Can we keep him? Just long enough for me to find his owners, I promise."

With a groan, Soul nodded his head, plopping onto his spot on the couch. Just as he sat down, Fluffy trotted over and jumped onto his lap. With a puppy huff, he hefted his front paws onto Soul's chest and barked.

"I think he likes you," Maka said with a laugh.

Soul grunted, roughly petting his back as the puppy breathed its nasty breath onto his face.

They stayed like that for about an hour, Fluffy jumping from Maka to Soul then back to Maka, yipping and barking in complaint as the two cuddled. As Fluffy kept stomping on them, switching from person to person, Maka decided to get up and find him some food.

"Let me see what we have. We may have to go to the store," she said quietly, getting up from Soul's side.

As soon as Maka left the room, Fluffy launched himself at Soul with a bark and a growl, his large puppy paws scratching his face and neck.

"GAH! WHAT THE FUCK YOU LITTLE DEMON DOG?" Soul shouted, throwing the thing off of his face.

"Soul what's goi- what happened to your face?"

"Your fucking demon dog attacked me right after you left the room!"

"Fluffy? But he's just sitting there," she uttered, gesturing to the fluff ball that had retreated to hiding behind the corner of the table, shaking like _Soul_ was the one who did something wrong.

With a tut, she walked over and lifted the little dog into her arms, cuddling him to her neck.

"Seriously, Maka! You're just going to coddle the damn thing? Lets chuck it out on the streets."

"We are not going to abandon Fluffy! You probably just did something to startle him."

"What? _Me_? You're _blaming_ _me_ for these?" He shrieked, gesturing to the scratches that oozed with blood down his face.

"No, I'm not _blaming_ anyone. Like I said, maybe you scared him or something."

Soul wanted to say more and demand that they got rid of that evil demon, but Maka walked to the kitchen, cooing at the dog like a baby. Shocked, and more than a little pissed off, he stomped to his room.

After listening to music for more than two and a half hours, he pulled off his headphones, which left his ears tingly and an irritated red. Pulling out pajama pants and underwear from his drawers, he headed to the bathroom. He noticed Maka asleep on the couch, a book open wide on her chest and the devil spawn dog curled against her feet, seemingly asleep.

With a huff, he closed the bathroom door, turning on the shower. He got in and let the steam cloud the bathroom. The first thing he did was clean those damn scratches he got from Maka's new wee beasty.

When he left the bathroom, toweling drying his white hair, pants low on his hips, he heard a growling sound, then the unmistakable sound of something tearing. With a quick sideways glance to the couch, he noticed Maka had gone to bed, the door to her room now closed. But she forgot the damn dog!

Sprinting to his room, Soul launched himself at the animal with a scream.

The damn thing had torn his entire bedclothes apart! His pillows, which he had broken in perfectly, were torn open, cotton strewn everywhere like confetti. His black bedspread was torn open in multiple places by haggard claws, feathers cascading around the dog who now chewed and attacked at his black sheets, which were now more like strips of fabric.

Finally getting a hold around the damn thing, Soul hefted it up by its underbelly and tossed it onto the ground. It was about to launch itself at Soul when a sleepy Maka walked in, rubbing her eye and yawning.

For a second, Soul forgot the problem at hand, staring at his girlfriend. She was wearing a black button down of his that reached her mid-thigh, and her hair was loose and in waves that fell down her back.

"Wha's goin' on?" She asked sleepily, opening her emerald eyes all the way.

And gaping at the mess that used to be Soul's bed.

"What the hell happened?"

"What happened? I'll tell you what happened! That damn thing was eating my covers when I came back in here from a shower! Why'd you leave the damn thing out anyways?"

"He looked like he was sleeping and I didn't want to wake him up," she said gently, looking around at the mess. Fluffy really was asleep now, puppy noises filling the now silent room as he rested on top of the feathers and cotton and once comfortable sheets of Soul's bed.

"I'll put posters up tomorrow," Maka said, walking over and hugging Soul who was staring at the demon pup with glowing red eyes, though he did wrap his petite girlfriend in his arms. "Until we can buy you some new sheets and find Fluffy's owners you can sleep in my room."

He had to admit, the situation wasn't that bad as he grasped his Meister to his body, her figure molding perfectly to his. Kissing her hair, he drifted off to sleep with her soft snores.

They had left Fluffy asleep on Soul's ruined bed.

The next morning, Maka woke him up with several rough shakes.

"Wake up you lazy…sack…of…potatoes!" She yelled, rocking him from side to side as she straddled his waist.

"Wha'?" Was the barely mumbled response from his lips as he opened his eyes.

"Finally! Get up; we're late!" And with that she ran from the room, probably to get him breakfast so he wouldn't take forever with that too.

Slowly, he slipped out of Maka's bed. In his room, he threw on his usual attire, grabbing his backpack.

In the back of his mind, he noted that it smelled somewhat funky, but didn't pay much attention to it as his Meister shuffled him out the door while shoving a toaster waffle into his mouth.

When they reached class Maka drifted to talk with Tsubaki, Liz and Patti while Soul sat down and pulled out his notebook, only to be slapped in the face with the terrible odor of pee.

_That motherfucking dog_, he thought, gripping the notebook harder.

"What smells like piss?" Black*Star yelled from behind Soul. "Dude! Why would you piss on your stuff?" He asked, seeing where the smell originated from.

"I didn't you dumbass! Maka found a fucking dog yesterday and brought the damn thing home. I swear to Lord Death that thing has it out for me!"

"A dog?" Kid asked from beside Black*Star.

"Yeah. She said she was going to put up posters or something later," he seethed, the binder beginning to bend right down the middle.

Black*Star and Kid looked at him as he practically growled at the contents of his backpack. There was no way he was even going to try and save it. On his way home he was going to throw it in the dumpster and buy new stuff when Maka took him to buy sheets.

That damn dog had to go.

"Soul! I have great news! Tsubaki said she knew the owners of Fluffy! She's going to follow us home and take him back," Maka said, walking over with a large smile pasted on her face, her skirt bouncing as if it could feel her happiness. "What's that smell?" She suddenly asked, sniffing the air and making a disgusted face.

"Soul pissed on his stuff!" Black*Star yelled, pointing and laughing.

"God damnit, Black*Star! I told you it was a _dog_!"

"Why didn't you tell me that Fluffy got into your stuff?"

"Because I didn't even know until we got here!"

"I guess you'll have to copy my notes later, then."

"My shit gets pissed on by your damn dog and all you can worry about are the damn notes."

Though Maka felt sorry for Soul, he definitely asked for that Maka-Chop.

When they got home, Maka was scolding him for throwing his backpack into the dumpster, claiming that they could've saved it.

"It had an entire _day_ to marinate in pee! I'm not wearing that!" He complained, walking behind her and along side Tsubaki to avoid more Maka-Chops.

With an irritated huff, Maka unlocked the door to their apartment. Fluffy ran and jumped into her arms, licking her face.

"Oh! Maka, you were right! He is really cute!" Tsubaki said, taking the pup from her arms and cuddling it against her chest.

Ignoring the girls who were cuddling the demon pup, he huffed and walked into the apartment, glad that damn thing was out of his life.

"MAKA!" He yelled once he saw the nasty brown present Fluffy left him on his dirty clothes hamper.

He was never letting her bring home a dog again.


	4. Holding Hope Close (ZOMBIE AU)

AN:

First AU of the collection!

I actually like how this one came out. I hope y'all like it!

Read & Review!

_~Bookwormy_

When they first met, it was months after the outbreak.

Maka was traveling alone, with a pack full of supplies and a wooden bat stained with brown blood. Her once new combat boots were torn and tattered, the black leather more of a grey now. She switched from wearing skirts to pants to protect her legs, and her first aid kit is at the very top of her bag.

She ran from house to house, sleeping, eating and using whatever water she didn't use to drink to bathe. She stopped moving once the sun fell from the sky because that's when they come out. Most of the time she wouldn't sleep. Times were different. Sleep could get you killed. When she did get to sleep, it was never often, but it was nice, full of vivid and colorful dreams of life before.

She would awake when the first rays of sun slanted over the decaying Earth and keep moving; looking for something she wasn't even sure was out there anymore.

She often considered just ending it all. One bullet to the head and everything would be over. If it didn't decay, then they would just eat her body. But thinking about it, even that would be better than living in fear of them, in fear of dying.

Once upon a time, she was happy. She went to school, had great grades and loving friends. Her family was broken, but that never stopped her from being happy. She went to parties, she slept in on Saturdays and turned her homework in on time.

When it happened, she was at school and so, so scared that she would die.

Everything in her world shifted when she met him. He gave her hope, no matter how small it seemed. It had been so long since she had hoped.

Soul was traveling alone. His pack was sloppy and not very well put together. Unlike Maka's, nothing had an order. He changed into clean-ish clothes when he stopped in houses and stuffed his face like it wasn't the end of the world. If he wasn't thirsty, he used water to clean himself up.

Every night he slept like a baby, ignoring the sounds of moaning from outside his door. When he wasn't tired, he went out with his guns and bats and just beat the shit out of any zombie that walked his way.

To him, this was a great stress reliever. His parents never cared for him, his friends were shitty and school was boring as fuck. It was nice to be able to beat things to death and not risk getting arrested.

But then he met her and everything for him changed. He couldn't go on risking his life anymore, because he saw the glimmer of hope in her eyes each time they looked at each other. And he couldn't take that away.

He hadn't seen anyone for months, except the gurgling dead. Even then, he killed them without sparing a look.

She was walking through an abandoned store, the broken glass from windows crunching underneath her feet. With each step, she flinched. It was loud, too loud. She was afraid one of them would burst from an aisle, mouths open, hands outstretched. She walked bent over, knees spread apart and bat ready for a swing, her knuckles a pale moon washed white. Passing the electronics section, she stopped and stared. The TV's were mostly broken, glass decorating the floor like tiny glinting jewels. Cell phones were dead and gone. Everything once living was a silent dead.

It seemed loud in her ears when you were used to everything running a million miles an hour.

Honestly she missed it. The way life used to be.

With a silent sigh, she turned her feet.

But there was more crunching, even after she stopped every movement.

It was coming from across from her, in the children's clothing section. Silently, she took baby steps across the glass, bat raised high above her head.

As she rounded the corner, something with white hair attacked her, wrestling her to the ground with a grunt.

Shoving up, she straddled the thing, her hands around its neck in a death grip. She learned never to go easy on them.

But she let go quickly and with an almost shout when the thing reached up and caressed her face.

"You're real."

He watched as her alive emerald eyes widened. Her hands dropped to her side and she went limp on top of him.

"You're alive," is all she whispered, reaching up to touch his snow white hair.

From that day on, the traveled together.

Finally, Maka could sleep at night, knowing she wasn't going to die by the dead hands of them. It took her a few weeks to trust Soul, refusing to even sleep when they first bunked together. Eventually that faded into undying loyalty, each of them trusting the other with their life.

Eventually, Maka's thoughts of ending it all ended. She would look over and see Soul walking by her side, swinging a bat like he didn't have a care in the world, and realize that she had something to live for.

She finally had hope.

The first time he saved her life was only mere weeks after they met.

She was tired, beyond it, actually. The purple bags beneath her eyes felt heavier than the heaviest weight and it was becoming increasingly hard to keep them open, keep moving.

Without warning to Soul, she deviated from their path, towards the woods. Almost mechanically, she lowered herself onto the ground, barely aware of what she was doing.

When Soul looked beside him, the warm presence of his friend gone, there was a jolt of fear that ran through him like lightning. _Where was Maka?_

Whipping around, he saw her fall onto the ground, eyes closed before her head hit the dying grass. With a silent laugh, he walked over to her, removing her pack and setting both of them alongside the tree she passed out in front of.

Soul looked down and ran his rough hands through her sandy hair. After months of traveling alone, he found another living person. It made him remember how beautiful life could be.

He stood, grabbing Maka's bat. He began to survey the area. Usually the zombies weren't out during the day. They were beginning to wither, he could tell. But if Maka taught him anything, it was to always be prepared.

There was nothing. Not a sound. No birds, no bugs, no single, dazed zombie roving around.

And that hit him like a slap in the face.

_MAKA!_

She also taught him to fear the silence.

Rushing back to where he left her, he saw her body lying there unmoving, eyes drawn closed with exhaustion as several zombies rapidly closed in, one reaching down and stroking her face in an almost human way.

With a shriek, he hurled himself at the dead, whacking them again and again with the bat. They were slow to react; the best they could do was swat at him like a bug as he bashed their heads in, rotten flesh hanging from their mouths flying with each and every hit of the bat.

Fear rushed through his veins like fire as he continued to beat them, though they were all against any type of recognition. When he finally did stop, they looked like dirty brown stumps of bone and pale dirt smudged skin.

He sat there, chest heaving, as he maneuvered Maka's soft head onto his waiting lap.

The birds were chirping again.

From then on, Soul made sure she slept whenever they stopped. He didn't want to admit that he was scared she would die. And he would have to be the one to end her life.

They were always together, talking and laughing even when it seemed there was nothing they could ever laugh at again.

After a year of traveling, they came across a blue haired boy who was accompanied by a tall girl with a flowing black ponytail. Soul and Maka both got the impression that he would have been a pompous idiot before the outbreak. But it had changed things. He was bossy and loud, but knew when to draw a line. The girl, Tsubaki, had always been quiet, Maka learned. She even confessed to her that she thought it was a miracle she survived this long.

The two took them to an encampment that seemed like an almost normal town, aside from the giant barricades around the perimeter.

Inside, there were apartments, stores that seemed almost intact, with rationed supplies shared around, and people who lived lives almost normally. Clothes were clean, kids played in the streets then ran home to their parents. There was a school, sectioned off for every grade and a little hospital set up with scavenged supplies from real hospitals. There was even running water and electricity.

Everyone liked to walk around and talk about how the zombies were finally dying off. They were withering because of weather, and their food source was becoming scarcer and scarcer. Everyone was holding out hope for an almost normal future.

They had hope there were other survivors out there, and it only increased when Maka and Soul wandered in.

This was what Maka was looking for. And she was so glad she didn't give up hope.

As the months drug on, they made friends with everyone in the encampment, and welcomed others with open arms and huge smiles. Sometime along the way, the managed to form a relationship.

One day, while Soul was helping Black*Star, the one who found him and Maka, and Kid, the son of the "mayor" of the little town, in the middle of downtown, Maka came out of one of the buildings, wringing her hands together the way she did when she got nervous. Liz, Kid's friend and Maka's closest girl friend aside from Tsubaki, was standing behind her, urging her on with a large ear-to-ear smile when Maka stopped and looked back at her.

Curious, Soul excused himself from his friends and walked over to his girlfriend.

"Maka?" He asked. "Is everything okay?"

"Soul," she began. "Soul, I'm pregnant."

It was that day, in the middle of town that Soul picked her up and swung her around, announcing to everyone the great news.

Everyone looked at that as the day hope was given a home inside everyone's hearts, hope that everything could go back to normal.

There were never any other sightings of the living dead, and communication was erected with other towns like theirs.

Earth was slowly beginning to rebuild.

And everyone was ecstatic when Maka gave birth to two beautiful twins, a white haired, green eyed girl rightfully named Hope and a boy with ash blonde hair and red eyes, whom they named Light.

As if her pregnancy was a trigger, everyone's hope finally came forth as the barriers slowly fell down, and people came from other camps and fellow friends left to find people they knew, coming back with multiple friends and family. Other couples began having kids, happy to see that it was okay and safe for them to grow up.

There was never another sighting of zombies as they rebuilt, and, as Maka clutched her babies to her chest while Soul wandered around town, helping out, she smiled.

Yes, she was glad she didn't end it all. She was glad she held out hope.


	5. Tutoring (HARRY POTTER AU)

**AN:**

I want to start off saying that this is _**NOT A CROSSOVER. **_I just took the SE gang and put them in the backdrop of Harry Potter. I will not be using the original HP characters in this oneshot.

I recommend that you know more about the _BOOKS _because I feel that if I add a lot of background information, that would take away from the story, but if you don't or you only really paid attention to the movies, feel free to PM me and ask questions; I'd be happy to answer them! :D Also, I would like to say that sorting these people was quiet a challenge, so please, just go with me on those. I thought long and hard about where everyone should be put!

Finally, this is **"post-Hogwarts"**, which means that all of the original characters (Harry, Ron, Hermione, etc.) have gone onto their adult lives.

These are two of my favorite stories (HP & SE) so I really could not resist writing this, even if everyone seems OOC. I started this with a brief idea of were it was headed, so sorry if it seems a little rushed or kind of slow, or bad in any way, really.

Now that I've written a very long authors note, on to the story!

Read & Review!

_~Bookwormy_

Soul Evans grumbled to himself as he walked through the grand library of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, staring sourly at all of the Ravenclaws. Normally, Soul would not be caught dead in the library, but rather outside at the Quidditch pitch, practicing with other Gryffindors who hadn't quiet made the team. But his professors had finally cornered him. They all recommended (more like _forced_) him to get a tutor. And whom did they all recommend?

Maka Albarn, the brightest Ravencalw sense Rowena herself and the smartest witch Hogwarts had seen since Hermione Granger.

She was a sixth year, just like Soul, and had managed to score all 'O's on her O.W.L.s. He himself had only managed to scrape by one 'E', O's being out of the question. Everyone talked about how Maka was probably going to do extraordinarily better on her N.E.W.T.s (Soul never understood that though, because 'O's are the best you could get.) Maka was also a social butterfly. Soul had seen her around school with Hufflepuffs, Slytherins, Gryffindors and her fellow Ravenclaws.

As he ducked his head to avoid stares (though his shocking white hair proved difficult to help matters), his eyes roved from side to side, looking for the ash blonde who so readily agreed to help the practically-failing Gryffindor.

He spotted her tucked away in a corner, books strewn around her as parchment clouded her workspace, quills set to the side, ready for use. In the dim library light, her bronze and blue tie seemed to sparkle and glimmer. Three rolls of nearly completed parchment rolled around as she removed books to replace them with others, all the while talking animatedly with a Hufflepuff Soul knew was named Tsubaki. Two more girls joined them, a Slytherin named Liz and her little sister, a Gryffindor named Patti.

The four friends conversed for several more minutes. Just as Soul was about to give up waiting and go get his new Nimbus to practice flying, Liz, Patti and Tsubaki said their good-bye's with promises of Quidditch tomorrow.

Finally, now that they were gone, he mde his way over to Maka, her tired eyes looking up at his as he approached.

"Soul!" She said, shocked. "I almost expected you not to show."

"Yeah, well, it's not like I want to be here," he mumbled as he pulled out a chair, loosening his maroon and gold tie. "I was kinda forced."

"Right," she said rolling her eyes as she cleaned up her things and pulled out several other books. "What do you want to start with?"

"I really don't care. Something easy."

"Nothing's _easy. _Everything here takes work. What did you get on your O. again?" She said smartly, smirking in his direction. He kept his mouth shut.

"That's what I thought."

Grumbling, Soul cursed her silently as she reached over and pulled a book from her seemingly growing piles.

"We'll start with Defense Against the Dark Arts. I heard from your professors that it was your best subject, but I want to see what you know." As she said it, she set a very large and very dusty book in front of him. "Turn to page 284 and write an essay on the first topic."

Pissed off at the Ravenclaw, he began turning the pages, angrily writing across the parchment. Across from him, Maka began working on her assignments again.

After almost an hour, Soul shoved the parchment under her nose. She read it quickly, marking where she saw problems.

"Alright, now I know what to teach you."

She pushed her things to the side, pulling out another DADA book.

For several hours, Soul listened as Maka explained several points he never understood or could barely comprehend. He solved practice problems that she took from her previous O.W.L.s and was surprised to find himself actually asking questions.

Near midnight, he threw in the towel.

"Look, Maka. It's late, and I'm definitely happy about the progress, but I'm tired. Do you mind if we call it a night?"

With a yawn, she nodded her head. "Sure. I hadn't realized how late it was. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, guess so." With a slight smile, he grabbed his books and his pack, walking out of the library.

With another yawn, Maka pulled out her homework, and began working yet again.

The next day, Soul had double potions with the Ravenclaws. Looking over to Maka's table, he noticed that her shoulders sagged slightly, and she had purple bruises under her eyes. Though she seemed exhausted, she powered through class, listening to their professor as he gave instructions on what ingredients to add to the potion.

"Soul, can you hand me the newts eyes?" His friend, Kid, asked from beside him.

"What?" He said, looking away from Maka.

Raising his eyebrows, Kid gestured to the newts eyes.

"Oh, here," he mumbled, handing him the jar.

"You keep looking at her. Is something worng?"

"Does she look…tired to you?" Soul asked, stirring the ingredients in the caldron as Kid inspected Maka.

"Not really. Though she does look perfectly symmetrical." Inwardly, Soul groaned. Kid had this problem with symmetry. The only person that Soul knew could get Kid out of his funk whenever he saw his hair (or anything asymmetrical, really) was Patti. Silently, he was happy that Maka was symmetrical; he didn't think he could deal with one of his breakdowns right now. He was still tired from last night and he still had plans with Maka for more tutoring, which he was assuming would be potions tonight.

Potions seemed to drag on, and Soul had to stop himself from whooping when class was dismissed.

Rushing through the halls, Soul ran right into his friend, Black*Star.

"Who dares shove their GOD?" He yelled, turning just in time to yell in Soul's ear. "SOUL!" He yelled taking him by the shoulders and jumping. "What's up, man?"

"My blood pressure," he wheezed, struggling out from underneath his friends arms. As he pulled away, he smiled at how funny Black*Star looked. He was a Slytherin and his green and silver tie clashed remarkably with his blue hair.

"I hear you're getting tutored by Albarn," he said, throwing his arms over his head and walking through the crowd.

"Yeah, got cornered by my professors."

"Sucks. She really a brainiac like they say?"

"Worse."

"Ouch," Black*Star said with a flinch as he pushed open the door to Defense.

"Who you got in there?" Soul asked questioningly as he peered around the door.

"Ravenclaws."

As he said it, Soul whipped around when he heard a huff.

"If I'm so bad why don't you just find another tutor?" Maka said, clutching her books to her chest, her green eyes ablaze. With a sharp glare in their direction, she marched into the class.

Soul glared at Black*Star. "Did you know she was behind us?"

"No!" Though he looked guilty, eyes twitching from side to side, looking for a hopeful escape. With a growl and a glare, Soul walked away, muscles shaking in anger. He liked Maka, (even if she was a know-it-all Ravenclaw) because of how dedicated she was. He really hoped that she would continue to tutor him. He really needed it, now that he thought about the career he wanted.

The day continued to drag on, leaving Soul slightly restless. He rushed through dinner, scarfing it down only so he could rush to the library.

He found Maka in the same corner from last night, her homework strewn about and nearly completed. Just as he was about to approach her and apologize, Tsubaki wandered over, dressed in Hufflepuff Quidditch garb a Nimbus 2001 in her hands. The yellows and blacks shined in the semi-darkness and her indigo eyes sparkled with compassion.

Maka smiled slightly, packing up her things and throwing them all in her pack. She walked out of the library and headed towards Ravenclaw tower.

Soul knew it was kind of creepy, but he followed her. He waited, hidden in the shadows as she walked out of the tower dressed just like Tsubaki, her silver and bronze Quidditch outfit standing out in the dark of the school. She clutched a Nimbus 2000 in her gloved hands, and a Quaffle was underneath her arm as she marched to the pitch.

As they made their way to the pitch, Soul noticed that Liz was also dressed in Slytherin colors, a Nimbus 2001 by her side. That must mean that all three of them are on their house teams. Patti was wearing sweatpants and a pink t-shirt, a school broom in her hands. Soul couldn't help but wonder how Maka kept up with her classes and juggled Quidditch.

The four of them jumped on to their brooms, shooting into the sky. Maka tossed the Quaffle to Tsubaki, who flew around Patti with break neck speed and tossed it into he highest hoop. Soul watched them the entire game, amazed at how graceful they all were at flying, their hair pushed away from their faces, uniform streaming behind them like wild dresses.

The night drew closer, the sun setting in the distance, casting an orange pink glow across the grounds. The girls landed on the ground, their laughter flitting all the way to Soul's spot.

He turned away, walking back to the library. He had a feeling that Maka would be there by the time she was changed. Tucking into the corner Maka usually claimed, he sat back and waited.

He was startled awake when Maka slammed her bag onto the table. She looked a lot better, like she had the chance to take a nap sometime during the day.

"What do you want?"

"Can I talk to you?"

She stood back. Soul racked his eyes over her frame. She had changed from her Quidditch uniform to a pair of loose pants and a t-shirt of some movie Soul had never heard of and her hair was down, instead of in its usual pigtails. Tapping her foot and crossing her arms, she nodded her head.

"I'm sorry about what Black*Start said."

"_Black*Star_? That's what you want to apologize about? Not about the way you acted like an asshole? Or maybe the way you put down the person who's trying to _help_ you?" Her foot continued to tap.

"Okay, yeah, I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean it."

"Yeah, well, I think you did."

"Maka, please. I'm sorry," he would never, ever beg, but he needed her help. "I really need your help. I need to pass the N.E.W.T's so that-"

"So you can train as an Auror. I know. Your professors really didn't leave anything out," she said, dropping her arms to her sides and sitting in the chair across from him.

He hadn't told anyone but his professors that he wanted to train to be an Auror. He knew when he first got the owl from Hogwarts that that was what he wanted to do. It just hadn't hit him until now that he needed to pass his classes and his N.E. because it he didn't he wouldn't get that job. And he needed to prove to his family that he wasn't just some worthless pureblood.

"I'm not one to stop someone from chasing their dreams," she began. "I'll help you." She looked over at him, her eyes tired, but he noticed a spark of happiness in them. "I know you have potential, somewhere in that empty head of yours," she said, smiling and pulling out some books. Soul was ecstatic that Maka was a forgiving person.

The two continued like this or months, forming a very unorthodox friendship. Maka tutored Soul and Soul helped her train for Quidditch, though she was already excellent. They were always seen together, talking about anything and everything. Some looked at their friendship and raised their eyebrows.

Soul paced around in front of Maka, who held his N.E.W.T results.

"Are you ready?"

"No," he said, still pacing frantically. "What if I don't get what I need or the Ministry?"

"Soul, I've been tutoring you for months. You we're fully prepared for your N.E. ."

"Says you. You got all 'O's again this year. You could go out and get any job you want!"

She smiled slightly at him. "That's because I studied as much as you." She tore open the envelope.

Stomping over to her, Soul read over he shoulder as she read he aloud in a whisper.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts: O

Care of Magical Creatures: A

Potions: E

Transfiguration: E

Charms: A

Herbology: O

Ancient Runes: E

Soul, you did it! You passed!" She yelled, throwing her arms around him in a giant hug. Without planning it, he smashed his lips to hers. Surprised, Maka pulled back, wide eyed. Soul's hands, which were around her waist, gripped her tighter.

"Maka, I-" He stopped when she laughed slightly, reaching up and twinning her hands through his hair.

"Congratulations, Soul." She smiled at him, and he pulled her in for another kiss.


	6. Despite the Differences (DEAF BALLET AU)

**AN: **

When I'm using (implied) Sign Language, Maka's text will be _italicized_. When Soul is talking/signing to Maka his text will still be normal. Just a heads up. :)

Read and Review!

_~Bookwormy_

He really didn't want to do this. But he needed a job, and a job that paid well.

As he walked through the doors, Soul looked around in wonder. The dance hall had a domed ceiling, the dying rays of the sun streaming through the thick glass. The brown beams stretched down from the ceiling to the far edges of the walls, blending in silently with the brown-black coloring. Red plush chairs reached all the way to the doors he just walked through, each folded up perfectly. The light tapping of his shoes echoed in the usually silent hall, mixing in with the soft laughter of the dancers on the stage.

In front of the seats, sat the large wooden stage, the bags of the dancers shoved into the very back. The piano, which he was now being paid to play, sat directly off to the side, set at an angle in which it faced both the dancers and the audience.

"Soul!" A voice from the stage called to him. Tsubaki, his friend that had gotten him the job, stood up from talking with an ash blonde dancer and pranced over to him. "How are you?" She asked gently, aware that he wasn't fond of playing the piano around people.

"Fine," was his tight response as he viewed the dancers as they stretched.

Following his line of vision, Tsubaki smiled. "We're practicing for a recital."

Silently, Soul nodded, making his way to the piano. Tsubaki followed, her black hair flowing behind her as she deviated and made her way towards the dancers.

"Okay everyone, get into first positions," she called, gently clapping her hands together. As everyone stood, Tsubaki walked over to the ash blonde, who was still stretching. Touching her shoulder, Tsubaki gestured for her to stand. With a smile, the girl jumped to her feet.

"The music should already be set out," Tsubaki called over to him before spinning around to face her dancers.

With a nod in his direction, Soul began playing the music in front of him. Fingers running over the cool white keys, he smiled at the music. It was nice to be playing, though he didn't admit that often. Peering over the top of the large black instrument, Soul watched as the girls executed near perfect turns, their arms stretched high and tiny smiles dotted their faces. Slowly, his eyes wondered over to the ash blonde, her pink skirt swirling and her hair waving around her face and shoulders. She was pretty, Soul thought, but couldn't help wonder why her eyes were wide open, unblinking, as she followed the other dancers. He couldn't help but observe that she was seemingly one step behind.

The music played freely, flowing from his fingers as the dancers twirled and ducked, dived and rolled gracefully, dancing with and around each other perfectly.

They repeated this again and again, Soul playing the music and he girls dancing, until Tsubaki smiled and stopped directing the girls. Everyone was decked in sweat, their skin glowing and shinning. The ash blonde was walking around, away from everyone. She grabbed her purple bag and hoisted it up onto her shoulder. Soul watched as Tsubaki pulled her to the side, behind the curtain. The rest of the girls followed suit, probably heading to the change rooms, if Soul had to guess.

Silently, he sat back at the piano, waiting silently for everyone to return. He couldn't help but wonder about that ash blonde girl.

As he sat, he startled when the first few girls emerged, all wearing t-shirts and sweatpants, the name of their dance company printed on the side. They were all laughing and chatting, most likely waiting for Tsubaki to emerge from backstage. After several minutes, she came out, smiling down at the small blonde, who looked over at her with a sisterly expression on her face. They had both changed into sweatpants, like everyone else, but the ash blonde had on a large t-shirt.

Tsubaki drifted from the girls side and spoke directly to the other girls, who quieted immediately.

"Great job today, girls! We'll meet again after tomorrow! Have a nice night!" With that, the girls made their way out of the dance hall. "You'll be back tomorrow, Soul?"

"Of course," he said, smiling gently at the girl.

"Fantastic! Let me just get your money and you can leave, one second," she said, hurrying behind the curtain again. Slowly, the blonde looked over at Soul, and with a small smile, waved and made her way out of the hall with the other girls. As she walked, a jacket, which was hanging around her shoulder strap, dropped.

"Hey!" Soul said, jogging slightly to grab the jacket. Scooping it up, he shouted, "Hey, you dropped this!" But she kept walking. "Hello? Trying to help you here!" He was becoming agitated and she was walking closer and closer to the door. Just as Soul was about to start running, Tsubaki came out from behind the blood red curtain, slightly skipping over towards him. A look of confusion crossed her face.

"Why do you have Maka's jacket?"

"She dropped it. I was trying to return it to her, but I think she's ignoring me. Kind of rude," he said viciously, eyes narrowed.

"Soul," Tsubaki said softly, "Maka's deaf."

He stood there, slightly shocked. With a tiny, sympathetic smile, she grabbed the jacket, running out of the doors before they banged closed. Following her, Soul stood, propped against the door jam, watching as Tsubaki handed Maka her jacket, using her fingers to sign multiple things. Slowly, with widening eyes, Maka nodded her head and followed Tsubaki.

"Soul," Tsubaki said, also using her hands to sign things to Maka that Soul didn't understand. "This is Maka."

"Hi," was all he said, still kind of shocked.

Slowly, she picked up her hand and waved at him with a shy smile.

"She's our star dancer," Tsubaki said with a smile, again both signing and speaking. "She's been casted as lead in the upcoming recital."

"_It's nothing really_," Maka signed mainly at Soul, but he looked at Tsubaki for translation.

"Wow, that must be scary," he said, looking at Maka, but watching from the corner of his eyes as Tsubaki signed that at her. Soul watched her avidly as she signed expertly.

"Not really. I'm just kind of nervous," Tsubaki said, watching Maka's hands, but speaking to Soul.

"Nervous? You looked really good out there today," Soul said, watching as Tsubaki again signed rapidly.

With a blush, Maka smiled at him as she signed to Tsubaki.

"She says thank you, but that she has to go. It was nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too, Maka," Soul smiled, and watched as her cheeks flushed a light pink as she watched Tsubaki's hands. She hugged Tsubaki, waved at Soul and wandered off.

"Deaf, huh?" Soul said, rubbing his jaw.

"Yes. It's sad, but she's had to deal with it all of her life. It makes her a hard worker, though, which is one of the reasons I thought she needed to be cast as lead."

"How does she…uh…you know, uh…" he wanted to ask her, but the words just didn't want to leave his mouth.

"Dance?" Tsubaki filled in for him. He nodded, slightly embarrassed.

"She watches the other dancers. Sometimes she sits out, against the piano, so she can get a feel for the music."

"Why didn't she do that today?"

"She already knows this dance, but she'll probably do it once we get into the newer ones."

The talked a few minutes longer, Soul very curious about the pretty deaf dancer.

That night, he looked up a few signs that he could use to talk to Maka. He knew it was going to be a long shot as he ran through them slowly multiple times. Hopefully he didn't screw this up.

When he saw Maka the next day of practice, she smiled and waved at him. He smiled and signed back hello. Surprised, she signed back at him.

"_How are you?"_

"I'm good," he signed back. "And you?"

"_Fine. When did you learn sign language?"_ she smiled at him, clearly happy that he put in the effort.

"I looked it up." He didn't really know how to say "I looked it up last night". It never crossed his mind. Hastily, he added, "Only a few phrases."

The grin he managed to get on her face slipped slightly.

"_Oh,"_ she signed. _"What did you look up?"_

He didn't exactly know what she asked, but he could make out "look up" so he demonstrated what he did know, which wasn't a lot.

As Maka was about to begin signing again, Tsubaki came out from behind the curtain and called the class to begin. With a small smile, Maka made her way to the stage.

Soul anxiously awaited the end of class. He wanted to talk to Tsubaki.

When class was dismissed, Soul waited for everyone to leave for the change rooms, and approached Tsubaki soon after.

"Tsubaki? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What's wrong?"

"Can you help me learn Sign Language?"

With a large smile, Tsubaki nodded her head.

As the days drug on, dance practices continued, Soul continued to try and talk to Maka, and Tsubaki helped him by teaching him how to sign. Each time Soul talked with Maka, he noticed how her eyes brightened and sparkled and how her grin never seemed to falter. Maka also helped him, showing him the correct and easiest way to remember the correct movements and positions. Soon enough, they were having full-length conversations with minor stops and corrections.

Soul continued to play the piano for the girls and couldn't help but feel a little pang of selfish happiness when Maka leaned her weight against his piano, her hands across the surface and eyes scrunched up in concentration. Usually, this lasted a day and then Maka moved on to watching her fellow dancers dance to the music, lining each of them up together, then jumping in when she felt ready. As the days of the recital came closer and closer, Maka began practicing day after day at hours at a time, worried she was going to screw up. For more than five months, she had been preparing for this recital, and now she threw everything into the wind and pushed herself to do more and more.

One day, a week before the recital, Soul showed up at the dance hall, prepared to check on the piano before the final practice that same week, when he saw Maka, twirling and spinning and diving across the stage, her pink skirt flying around her with each movement. He thought she looked beautiful; a thin sheen of sweat glided over her skin, emerald eyes clenched tight in concentration as she focused her full attention on her feet and moves.

Sneaking up onto the stage, Soul followed Maka's dance, having memorized all of the moves from so many practices. When she twirled in front of him, he grasped her thin waist and pulled her against his chest. She squealed with delight and turned in his arms, throwing her little arms around his neck and grasping him in a tight embrace.

Pulling away, she signed wildly at him. _"What are you doing here?"_

"I came to check on the piano. Why are you here?"

"_Practicing for the recital,"_ she made a 'duh' face.

"You don't need to practice. You're going to do fine."

"_Thanks, but I know I need practice. I have to get all of these moves right and-"_

Grabbing her shoulders, Soul shook her slightly. "Maka," he signed, hands dropping from her shoulders. "You are going to do fine. So take a breather and let me treat you to dinner."

Surprised, Maka smiled shyly, nodding her head. _"Let me go get cleaned up."_

He gave her a thumbs up and she laughed.

As Maka went to the change rooms, Soul checked on the piano, playing a few pieces while he waited on Maka. He didn't even notice when Maka showed up, her hands running over the smooth black surface of his piano.

"_That was beautiful_," she signed, her dark green eyes locking on his garnet ones. _"You've never played that before."_

"No. Usually I just go with the music Tsu' gives me. Shall we?" He signed before offering her his arm with a broad smile. She smiled back at him and looped her arm through his.

Soul took her to a little café across the street from the dance hall. Together, the two split a sandwich, and Soul was able to convince Maka to let got of practicing 24/7.

"You'll do fine before the recital."

"_I really hope you're right,"_ she signed with a look of agitation on her face.

Wrapping her under his arm, he smiled down at her. "You'll be fine," he repeated again.

The night of the recital, Soul watched as Maka paced back and forth, signing quickly with Tsubaki. Laughing slightly, Soul wandered over.

"Anything I can help with?" He both signed and spoke.

"Calm her down!" Tsubaki practically commanded, gesturing at the again pacing dancer.

Grinning, Soul walked over to Maka. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he brought her body closer to his, and placed his lips on hers. With a surprised gasp, Maka kissed him back. Pulling away with a giant grin on his face, Soul signed, "Calm yet?"

Quickly, with flaming red cheeks and a smile, she nodded.

The recital was beautiful; the girls made every turn and every dive perfectly, their fragile white gowns blowing around their pale legs, large smiles gracing all of their faces. Along with Soul's near perfect piano playing, the recital was a complete success. Everyone got a standing ovation as the girls skipped like rabbits off of the stage, their hair flying away from their face in a graceful fan.

Slowly, Soul slipped behind the curtain, barely letting a ripple pass along its surface.

All of the girls were hugging and cheering, celebrating their success. He noticed Maka off to the side, twisting her hands around her dress as she chatted with Tsubaki.

He wouldn't admit it out loud, but she took his breath away. The dress was pure white, with little straps crisscrossing along her back. The bottom was shredded in a delicate way and sparkly sequins ran in through the middle of the gown. Unlike the other girls, though, Maka had a giant red bow around her back, and red strips ran down her legs. Turning around when Tsubaki gestured behind her, she smiled hugely when she met his eyes. With a bounding start, she flung herself into his arms, her peach smelling hair right under his nose.

When they pulled apart, Soul heard Maka speak for the first time.

"Th-thank…you." It came out scratchy and sounded slurred and was a little louder than normal speaking tone, but Soul's smile grew so almost all of his sharky teeth showed. In response to her, he leaned down, one hand in her hair and another wound around her back, and kissed her.


	7. Maka the Kitty

_WARNING! LOTS OF SEXUAL SITUATIONS/INNUEDOS! _

"BLAIR!" Maka shouted as she walked threw the front door, her pigtails flying as she struggled to hide her eyes. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

With a giggle, Blair looked up from the guy on the couch. "Whatcha mean, Maka?" She asked innocently, batting her long purple eyelashes towards the ash blonde.

"Why is there a half naked man on our sofa?!" She shifted subtly, looking to make sure it wasn't Soul. She relaxed when she saw a floppy mop of brown hair.

"I brought him home from the club," she said, running her hands over his unclothed chest. He laughed, which caused Blair to giggle again and resume kissing his already swollen lips.

"BLAIR! STOP!" Maka shouted again, shocked that she continued her heated make-out session while she stood in the open door way.

She rushed over, avoiding making any type of contact with the man, as she pulled Blair off of him and into the kitchen.

"You can't bring home strangers!" She shouted, flailing her arms wildly. Blair only pouted, though her eyes shinned with a hint of anger, her muscles tensing as she waltzed out of the kitchen, tugged the guy off of the couch and pulled him to the door. She shoved his shirt into his open arms, tugged his neck down for more rough kisses, and then shoved him out the door. Slamming it closed, she whirled back on Maka.

"Why can't Blair bring any toys home?" She whined, her bottom lip jutting out. "You have Souly-kun to play with."

Maka blanched at the way Blair referred to Soul as some type of kinky toy. "I-I…we-we don't…" she tried explaining herself, but words wouldn't seem to form into coherent sentences.

"Don't lie, Maka, I can hear you guys," Blair continued, sticking out her hip and placing her hands on top. She stared down at the pigtailed Meister. Maka couldn't help but fell aggravated because the cat woman was several inches taller than her. "And might I add, you both are into some pretty kinky stuff," she added, sneering slightly in Maka's direction as her face both paled and flushed at the same time.

"That's different! Soul actually lives here!" Maka yelled, finally regaining her ability to speak.

"So what if I brought home some guy? He was pretty and willing to play with Blair."

"That's not the point! He could be dangerous, he could be a rapist for all we know…" As Maka continued to explain the dangers of bringing home a stranger with raging hormones, she missed when Blair uttered a spell.

She was suddenly enveloped in a bright, white light. Her body floated from the floor, and she almost screamed in shock when her feet left the floor. "Blair! What are you doing?" She shouted, swinging around in the air. In a matter of seconds, she fell to the floor. With a grunt, she settled herself onto her knees. Her head was pounding. Reaching up to rub her head, her hands brushed something furry sticking up from her now loose hair.

"What the hell?" She shrieked, jumping up and rushing to the bathroom. Looking into the mirror, she shrieked. "Blair! What the hell did you do to me!?" On top of her head sat two ash blonde cat ears, flicking back and forth with each noise they detected. Looking behind her at Blair, who was wearing a large smirk, she saw a flick of something thin and fluffy in the corner of her eye. Turning away from Blair, Maka reached behind her, grasping a tail that matched her hair.

"I wouldn't pull on that or squeeze it too hard," Blair said evilly.

"Why not?!" Maka shrieked again at the cat lady.

"Because, your ears and tail are…sensitive," that was all she gave as way of explanation before she flitted out to the living room.

"What do you mean 'sensitive'?" Maka yelled, near hysterics as Blair pulled open the door.

"You're smart, I'm sure you can figure it out," she said as she walked out the door, laughing slightly at Maka's crazed face.

She wanted to claw out that damn cat's eyes with her bare hands. _Why did she turn me into a half-cat lady?_ Maka wondered while she paced, anxiously chewing on her nails until they were all bare stumps. Her new ears and tail flicked from side to side crazily, causing her tail to rub uncomfortably against the jeans she threw on that morning.

Quickly walking to her room, she rummaged through her drawers, pulling on sweat pants (the tail caused them to bugle out creepily), shorts (which held down the tail painfully and in a weird position), and even the skirts she usually wore (they jutted up, leaving her underwear completely visible). Finally, she huffed into Soul's room and pulled out one of his giant sweatshirts. Tugging it over her head, she let her Weapon's scent wash over her. Slowly, she figured out how to control the tail and lowered it slightly so her underwear wasn't showing fully. After she managed to find a somewhat comfy outfit, she again began pacing in the living room.

"Maka, I'm ho-" Soul began as he walked inside, basketball in hand. He stopped short when he saw his girlfriend in his sweatshirt with a tail trailing behind her and fluffy ear perked on top of her head. "What the hell?" He stumbled over his own feet as he approached her, basketball dropping from his hands. When he reached Maka, he reached over and began stroking her new ears.

Unexpectedly, Maka let loose a very loud mew, pushing her head into Soul's hand. Shocked, Soul continued to softly rub her ear as Maka purred. _Purred_. His Meister was _purring_. Quickly, Maka yanked back, reaching up and rubbing at the base of her ear. Her emerald green eyes were wide with her own shock. Both ears were flicking in joy and her tail twitched in anticipation.

"What…"

"The…"

"Hell…"

Both of them said, confused, and in terms of Soul, a little turned on. Maka made a sexy half cat.

"What happened to you?"

"I don't even know! Blair did it after I saw her with some hormone ridden stranger!" Maka launched into what happened while Soul was playing basketball with Kid and Black*Star.

After her very lengthy tale, Soul walked over to her, wrapping both of his arms around her petite frame, positioned just above her tail.

"She said they were sensitive?" Soul asked, playing with innocent curiosity.

A little skeptical, Maka nodded her head, eyes narrowed up at her boyfriend. With a devious smirk, Soul reached out, stroking her twitching tail slowly. Another mew escaped Maka, her eyes closing in ecstasy as she leaned closer to Soul, her butt jutting out so his hand ran down more of its length. Ever so slowly, Soul continued stroking the fluffy appendage, a huge smirk decorating his face. Maka's tiny chest heaved with shallow breaths and she buried her face in Soul's orange shirt.

"I don't like this, don't like it at all," Maka mumbled. Soul's chest vibrated softly with a deep laugh as Maka defied her own words as she leaned in closer to his chest with soft pants.

"Really?" Soul asked with raised eyebrows. "Because it seems like you do enjoy it," as he said it, he wrapped his hand around the tiny tail and tugged gently, eliciting a moan from Maka.

With a growl, Maka twined her hands in Soul's hair and yanked his head down in a searing and heated kiss. He laughed into her mouth, enjoying the position Maka was in. He ran one hand along her ears, which earned him nips and tugs on his lips. The other hand continued to stroke up and down her tail, causing her to push closer to his body, her tiny chest now heaving as she tried to contain her pants and moans. Growling again, Maka used Soul's neck as leverage, pulling herself up to wrap her legs around his waist. He couldn't help but grin at the almost painful warmth that emanated from between her legs.

Loosening the one hand from her hair, he wrapped it around her waist, squeezing her tightly. His other hand tightened along her tail and tugged in a harder way, forgetting to be gentle.

Apparently, though, Maka didn't mind. She groaned into his mouth, pulling his head farther down, letting their tongues battle.

Their mouths moved quickly and erratically, teeth clanging together and noses bumping, but neither paid much attention. Maka's sweet breath hung in the air as she moaned and panted, pushing herself closer and closer to Soul.

"Bedroom," she muttered in the few seconds their mouths weren't connected, trailing hot kisses along his neck and collarbone. With a grunt, he practically ran towards his room, throwing her on top of the sheets as he leveled his weight above her. Maka let her tail twine around his legs as she reached up again she smashed their lips together with hungry kisses. Quickly, Soul pulled her up, yanking his sweatshirt off of her tiny body. _Oh dear God_, he thought. _She isn't wearing a bra. _With a large smile, he pulled her towards him, ravishing her body with hot, searing kisses.

When Blair got home, she found Soul and Maka resting on the couch, the TV on low as the two talked, Soul's hands running over her ears and down her tail as Maka propped herself against him. When they noticed Blair standing in the door, Maka shot her a large smirk.

"Hi Blair," Maka said, smiling a devious smile.

"Wha-what? Maka, your ears and tail are supposed to be super sensitive," she said, confused and more than a little shocked. Her shock only increased when the couple laughed. Ignoring them, Blair walked towards Maka's room for a nap, racking her brain for how the spell could have gone wrong.

She stopped short when she passed Soul's room.

His sheets were strewn all over the room, and clothes were flung carelessly along the room, a pair of shorts hanging from the closet, boxers flung along the back of Soul's bed, where scratches now ran up and down all over. Maka's panties were on Soul's desk.

With a huge, shit eating grin, Blair turned back to them.

"Thanks for these," Maka said, gesturing slowly to her cat ears and tail. "They were…fun…to have," she laughed as Soul snorted and threw his head back.

Continuing to walk to Maka's room, she jumped onto Maka's bed, little purple cat body warming immediately in the sun. She knew they liked it kinky.


	8. Caught Red-Handed

Stein stared straight ahead, twirling his unlit cigarette around his mouth as Spirit talked and motioned about his 'precious darling Maka'. Obviously, he wasn't really paying attention; Spirit did it on a regular basis. Today, however, he knew something that would crush Spirits very soul.

That day in class, he noticed some…different interaction between his daughter and her Weapon. More_ intimate_ interactions. He knew something was up; they do live together after all, only he wasn't sure he wanted to tell Death Scythe.

As he was pondering these thoughts, blocking out Spirit's ramblings, he heard a low rumble from a dimly lit hallway. Playing with the screw in his head, he grabbed Spirits arm, dragging him along into the hallway, though he didn't pay much attention.

The deeper Stein walked into the hallway, the louder the noises became. Spirit's rants echoed throughout the hall softly.

Stein was just about to by pass an old stone archway when he heard grumbling. Shoving Spirit slightly behind the arch, he peeked in.

The first thing he noticed was the bright shock of white hair, nearly illuminating in the almost complete darkness. The next thing he noticed were the pale, mile long legs wrapped around Soul's waist. Snickering, cigarette forgotten, he watched as Soul shoved Maka harder against the wall, his hands exploring the creamy skin of her stomach as Maka's hands explored Soul's wild hair. _What I wouldn't give to dissect her,_ Stein thought.

"…and she's so nice…" Stein heard from beside him, momentarily forgetting the Spirit was there. Stein had to do a double take when he noticed that he had a little Maka doll in his hands.

"Death Scythe," Stein said quietly, yanking on his arm. "You may want to see this," he said.

"What?" Spirit said, looking away from the doll and up at the Meister. Smiling hugely, Stein tugged his arm and positioned him at the front of the arch.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU LITTLE OCTOPUS HEAD?!" Spirit yelled, dropping the Maka doll, smoke practically coiling from his ears.

"Did-did you hear that?" Soul stuttered unevenly, hands ceasing all movements. Maka peeked her head from around Soul's shoulder, dropping her legs quickly. "You may want to run," she muttered, green eyes as huge as saucers as she readjusted her red and black plaid skirt.

"Right," the scythe mumbled, looking behind his shoulders slightly. He leaned down, kissing his Meister.

"He's gonna kill you," Maka said, eyes glued to her fuming fathers face.

Without another word, Soul shot off in the other direction, all the while buttoning and buckling up his pants.

"EVANS, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Spirit yelled, running after him at breakneck pace.

"PAPA! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Maka yelled, following in hot pursuit of her father.

Stein stood in the archway, laughing.

**AN:**

Kind of OOC…sorry about that! I know it's short and all, but figured it was a nice, quick read.

Read and Review!

_~Bookwormy_


	9. When It All Comes Back (AU)

The ballroom was decorated extravagantly for that evenings ball. Crystal lights hung from the ceiling, filling the room with delicate light. People in expensive finely made linens danced politely, masquerade masks hiding their not-so-secret identity.

Princess Maka weaved in and out between the dancers, smiling and nodding acknowledgement at the royals who noticed her. Her blood red dress trailed after her, all of the thick layers slowing her steps. Her corset top squeezed all of the air out of her lungs, the delicate lining crisscrossing her pale back, and itching each time she breathed. The train flared around her abdomen, flowing in all directions like water. A delicate black bow was tied around her back, the stands falling along the back of the dress. Her maids insisted she wear the dress, saying it brought out her emerald eyes.

Maka hated it. She put up a fight with Tsubaki, one of her closest friends and also head maid. After almost twenty minutes of arguing with her, Tsubaki swore that Maka could pick out her own mask. Covering only her eyes, the mask had red and black feathers, sprouting up and over her bangs. Around the eyes, there was little space, surrounded in a glittery substance.

As Maka turned and viewed the dancers, her ash blonde hair flowed along her shoulders, Liz having curled the strands delicately and to near perfection.

"Do you see anyone you'd like to dance with?" A voice asked from beside her. A little shocked, Maka jumped in surprise. It was Tsubaki, a simple indigo mask to match her eyes surrounding her delicate facial features. "No one's caught my attention," Maka said, only slightly annoyed. This was supposed to be the ball were she picked a husband, though she's told her father time after time that she can rule the kingdom without a King beside her, he has insisted on marrying her off, solely for the purpose of expanding the kingdom. She'd been furious with her father since the day he told her the reasoning.

"You will need to find someone," Tsubaki continued. "Your father's required it." Though she was Maka's closest friend, Tsubaki was also under her father's control. Just like everyone in this kingdom. Just like Maka.

With a huff, Maka didn't say anything. Tsubaki placed a sympathetic hand on her shoulder before turning and walking back into the dancing crowds. Maka made her way to the edges of the ballroom, not wanting to disrupt the dancers or make small talk anymore.

Blending into the shadows, she got a better view of the ball. Her father, King Spirit, was dancing with yet another woman, this ones blonde hair flowing behind her as she giggled. That was the third girl Maka noticed her father with that evening. And it wasn't even eleven yet! Scrunching her face, Maka turned away. Tsubaki was dancing with a fairly short man with bright blue hair. He let loose a loud and obnoxious laugh, making Tsubaki blush and urge him to be quiet. Liz was dancing with a handsome man with raven black hair. Strangely, he had three white stripes on one side of his head. Maka mentally made a note that he was probably part of the neighboring kingdom, the Shinigami's, and to ask Liz about him later that evening.

As she turned her head from her happy friends, Maka noticed a man leaning against one of the large pillars, swishing red wine back and forth in his wine glass. Her stomach fluttered and her heart stopped beating for a few seconds.

A shock of white hair contrasted amazingly with his black suit. Walking closer, Maka noticed a dark red shirt, almost black, covering his strong chest. His mask was similar to Maka's, only with black feathers and no glittery substance. She turned around suddenly, her dress making several loud swishing noises, which brought over the attention of the beautiful stranger. Looking over her shoulder quickly, her eyes met chill ruby red ones.

"Princess," the man acknowledged, bowing slightly. He set down his nearly full wine glass and started forwards to her. Shocked, Maka stood there, half turned in the direction of the dim ball and half in the direction of the stranger. "May I have this dance?" He asked, offering up his arm. Maka's eyes widened when she caught a glimpse of serrated teeth. Without so much as a facial expression, she grasped his arm, noticing the firmness of the muscle beneath her small hand. He was at least a whole head taller than her, she dully noted as he pulled her to the floor.

Stepping up to the edge of the crowded dancers, he wrapped his large hands around her waist, lacing them together at the small of her back. Maka placed her hands on his chest, looking up and staring into his eyes. A little shock of long forgotten familiarity flashed through her.

Moving together, Maka and her stranger danced along, not noticing when the crowd had opened up, letting them pass through until they were dancing, entwined with one another in body, mind and soul, in the center of the large crowd. The piano playing slowed until it eventually ended. Dancers pulled away from each other, clapping softly.

Maka stayed in the arms of the stranger, looking into his eyes. When he leaned down, her breath hitched, caught in her throat.

"Meet me outside, near the lake. Midnight," he said, before rushing off, leaving her alone in the middle of the ballroom floor. Face flushed, Maka walked to her thrown, her father already seated in his.

Sitting, Maka stared over the crowd, the people now mingling. The grand clock at the edge of the room said it was two minutes until midnight. Maka fidgeted as her, pulling a loose thread out of her dress, as her father made a speech about how "his daughter would choose a husband and rule the Albarn Kingdom with pure heart and innocence." Maka had to avoid rolling her eyes. Her father never was one for speaking longer that he needed to, and finished, leaving Maka with thirty seconds to get to the lake.

Before she left the room, Maka met Tsubaki's eyes, giving a slight nod. Tsubaki nodded before Maka took off through the open double doors, leading into the black of night.

Outside, the crickets chirped, the noise loud in the dead silence. Wind whistled through the trees, rustling their branches and making leaves drop. The lake glistened in the light of the full moon, each ripple moving like sequins, the light reflecting off the surface.

The stranger stood in front of a large tree, wine glass in hand, foot propped on the low base of the bark. His hair shone as bright as the moon. Walking quietly to him, Maka stood face to face with him, watching as he looked in her eyes and took a sip of the tasty smelling wine.

"Can I have your name, good sir?" Maka politely asked, her mother having drilled it into her as a young child.

In way of an answer, he set his glass down, giving Maka a view of his hair as he removed his black mask.

Though she could already have seen most of his features, she hitched her breath. He was beautiful. Sharp cheekbones led up to stunning ruby eyes, slanted slightly inwards. His red lips were full and slightly red from the wine. Maka already knew that behind those lips rested shark like teeth. Fine white eyebrows arched under his white bangs, startling Maka. She flushed slightly, realizing that she was staring. He was tan, she could tell as they stood in the moonlight, close enough to let their breathing mix.

"You don't remember me, _Princess_?" He said in a kind of mocking tone, making her scowl slightly. His smirk only grew, his teeth glimmering in the moonlight.

"Should I?" She asked, defiant, hands on her hips.

Reaching out a fluid arm, he wrapped her up and brought her flush against his body. He leaned down, kissing each of her cheeks in turn, lingering much longer than necessary. He kissed her forehead, her nose, her neck, all the while running his long and nimble fingers through her delicate curls. Pulling her hair gently to the side, he nipped her neck.

In a rush, memories long ago buried made their way to the surface, rushing across Maka's vision.

She saw herself, no older than four or five, playing hide and seek with a little boy with a shock of white hair, laughing each time he came up behind her screaming "boo!"

She was sitting at a boring meeting of royalty, practically forgotten in the background, when the same boy slipped quietly into the room. Grasping her tiny fingers in his, he pulled her from the room, index finger on his lip as she stifled little girl giggles.

Older now, around thirteen, she snuck into an old closet, in an old hallway of her castle. Slipping the door closed, rough lips met hers in an urgency she didn't know they could possess as strong hands grasped her shoulders and brought her against hm.

The last one was of her standing deep in the shadows, watching. The boy was in a suit for his royal army, badges glinting in the bright sunshine. He talked politely and without hurry to everyone who approached him, though his eyes always flitted to Maka's hiding space. After everyone was loading into their ships, he rushed over, pulling a crying Maka into a hug, leaning down and kissing her tears away. "I'll come back. I promise." He said, kissing each new tear away as it fell from her glistening eyes.

"You better, Evans." She wanted to say more, but her throat closed and the tears poured faster from her eyes. He smiled slightly, pulling her in for one more heart-breaking kiss, her lips salty from the tears still racing down her flush cheeks.

"I love you," he mumbled against her lips, tightening his hold on her thin hips before pulling away.

"I love you, too," she mumbled against his neck, hugging him one last time.

She watched through blurry eyes as he ran and jumped onto his ship. Raising her hand lightly, she waved wildly, though she knew that he couldn't wave back for the trouble he would get into if he were seen with an Albarn.

Because he was Prince Soul Evans, of the Evans Kingdom, mortal enemies of the Albarn Kingdom. Really it was more between Soul's father and Spirit, not the kingdoms.

That night, Maka laid in her bed, staring at the wall, her tears having left dry tracks down her face. She let her eyes close, burying all of those memories of Soul. She was so sure he would die, and she didn't want to go through that pain. She did the only thing she could do: she forgot him. Maka went on with her life, never stopping for a moment to think about the man she lost. After years of avoiding those memories, they were gone, buried deep in her mind to a point where she never went.

Everything rushed back to her in what seemed like hours, but was really only a few seconds.

Blinking rapidly, she stared into Soul's eyes.

"Soul," whispered past her pale pink lips and she threw her arms around him. He grasped her hips, pulling her even closer to him. "You're back," Maka uttered, tears clouding her vision.

"Yeah, I'm back."

It had been six years, Maka now remembered. Six years since they had last seen each other.

Pulling back suddenly, Maka brought down a book on his head.

"The hell, woman?" Soul yelled, grabbing his head.

"I thought you were going to die! That war was unbelievably dangerous!" She shouted.

"Not like I had a choice to go," Soul said, straightening up. "I'm Prince, it was kind of required."

Maka huffed, but walked back into his arms. "Still violent, I see," Soul smirked.

"Of course," Maka mumbled with a smile, placing her head on his chest.

Silently, the two swayed to the sound of the crickets.

"Run away with me," Soul said suddenly.

Maka stopped swaying. "Wh-what?" She said, shocked.

"Run away with me," he said again, looking deep into her eyes. "There wouldn't be anyone to tell us no. We could be together in public."

Maka reeled. The kingdom was all she knew. But, standing wrapped in Soul's arms, she tasted the life she could have. The life she wanted to have. Just as Soul was about to open his mouth to try and convince her, Maka spoke first.

"Okay."

"Okay?" Soul repeated, surprised.

"Okay," Maka said, a large smile gracing her face.

"Okay," Soul mumbled, smiling as big as Maka.

Soul laughed, pulling her up and off of her feet, spinning her around in a hug, her red dress fanning around his legs.

"I love you, Maka Albarn." Soul said, kissing her lips for the first time in almost six years. Maka kissed him back with vigor.

She made the right decision, running away. It was worth it.

**AN:**

Kinda OOC. Loved writing it, though!

If you can figure out the where all the "okay" references came from, I'll love you forever! xD

Read and Review!

_~Bookwormy_


	10. Fighting For a Place (DIVERGENT AU)

**AN:**

Hello, all! Sorry I haven't been updating as fast as I had been; Spring break is over and I'm in a bunch of advanced classes, so I've had homework out of the wazoo. But I've finally had time to do some writing!

This is a Divergent AU, from the Divergent trilogy by Veronica Roth. There will be no spoilers for the actual book, so enjoy!

Oh, and the "Okay" reference from chapter 9 was from _The Fault in Our Stars_ by John Green :3 If you haven't read it, you should. You'll ball your eyes out, but it's totally worth it.

Thank for reading! Let me know what you think!

_~Bookwormy _

Huffing and fuming silently to herself, Maka Albarn stalked out of the training room, her boots echoing along the stone walls of her new faction.

_Ha. Knew faction. _Maka thought, a bitter smile crossing her face. If she didn't rank in the top ten of initiation, then she was going to be factionless. And being the weakest initiate, she was knew that her ranking at this moment was lowest out of all of the initiates, both transfers and born-in.

Out of the five factions, she chose Dauntless. The brave.

She could've joined Candor, the honest, Amity, the peaceful, Abnegation, the selfless, or even stayed in her faction, Erudite, the intelligent. But no. Her aptitude test results were inconclusive. Meaning she was Divergent and could choose any faction to live in. Why didn't she stay in Erudite?

As she neared another hall, heavy footfalls blended with hers. Letting her now always loose hair fly over her shoulders, Maka looked behind her only to see the angry face of her instructor. His lips were curled in a sneer, showing off his pointy teeth. She wondered if those were natural or if he went to the extreme when he joined Dauntless. Red eyes blazed at her in the dim lighting. The last thing she noticed was his shock of white hair, which struck out against the all black outfit he sported, like every Dauntless.

He pushed himself up against her, placing each of his hands around her face, cornering her against the wall. He was at least seven inches taller than her, and had to lean down to look her in the eye.

"What the _hell_ was that?" He sneered, his lips pulling taunt over his teeth.

"I don't particularly like fighting a fight I know I'll only lose in the end," Maka stated calmly, her Erudite childhood coming to life. As she said it, she felt her newest bruise throb.

She didn't give up on the fight. More like she got in one good punch before she was on her back, large fists flying at her before she could even make out the shapes. She swiped out a swift kick, landing the initiate on his back. Without a word or a look at the other initiates, Maka ducked and stormed out of the room.

They pitted her against one of the biggest and most violent initiate in their small group. Maka was small and uneducated in fighting. Having come from Erudite, she knew more about positions and movements to use when fighting, but not the actual "how".

"With that attitude you're going to be factionless."

"I would not have won either way. Black*Star is twice my size."

"Size isn't important when fighting. You think someone smaller than you is going to try and kill you?"

Maka stayed quiet, but kept her eyes glued to his.

"That's what I though," Soul said, pushing closer to her.

"What's your problem?" Maka finally exploded, shoving up against him. "Do you think you can push me around just because you're two years older? Because you're an instructor and I'm just an initiate? Is it because I'm the only Erudite that changed into this damn faction!?"

"You are held to the same standers as everyone else, Albarn!Just because you seem like a Dauntless does not mean you are one!" He shouted, his hands balling into fists around her face. "When I look at you, I don't see a Erudite or a Dauntless. I see a girl with determination and the bruises to prove that you belong here. I don't see you as delicate, and I want to push you and push you, just to see how hard I have to push before I can get you to break."

"I won't break," Maka whispered, her voice hard and determined. "You can push me as hard as you want. You can force me to keep fighting Black*Star. You can force me to stand there while you throw knives at my head. You can aim a gun at my head and I. Won't. Break." She remembered each of those events. The day he threw the knives at her, she was questioning the ethics of Dauntless and its rules. They day he aimed a gun at her head was the first day of initiation, when she couldn't even fire one right. She didn't break then, and she won't break now.

"That's something a Dauntless would say," Soul murmured, leaning his head down close to hers. So close, their breaths mixed.

"That's why I'm here."

They stared at each other for several long seconds before Soul reached up his ling fingers, running them over her bruise slightly. She wanted to flinch, but she didn't, continuing to stare at him.

"You don't come across as delicate and vulnerable, but I bet I could make you."

"Yeah? I doubt it." She didn't want to admit that her heart was pounding against her ribs, and how her breaths didn't seem to fill her lungs. With another smirk, her instructor leaned in, pressing his lips to hers. Shocked, Maka stood there for a few seconds, unmoving. Soul pulled back, grasping her upper arms, and pulling her against him. He leaned down again and kissed her, his hands strong on her arms. This time, Maka kissed back, though her hands rested rigidly at her sides.

Soul pulled away, leaving Maka breathless and panting slightly. "Still think I can't make you vulnerable?" He asked with a smirk.

Maka didn't say anything, only squeezed his hand before she walked away, her boots echoing in the hallways. Soul laughed gruffly behind her, his stomps leading in the other direction.


	11. Splinter

Blood burst from her mouth like a fountain, splattering the cobblestone streets and dribbling down her chin onto her torn shirt as Maka was flung against a brick wall. Dropping to her knees, she coughed up more blood, inhaling quickly and rapidly, clutching her scythe harder in her gloved hands.

Soul's face flashed on the blade. His face was taunt, no expression showing. Red eyes wandered over Maka, taking inventory of her injuries. One emerald eye was swollen shut, a blue and purple bruise keeping it closed. Her face was covered in scratches, some leaking blood in a quick torrent. Maka's clothes were torn and bloody, blood from her mouth and nose joining with blood from several body injuries. Soul noticed how she shook, the mission finally starting to impact her.

"Maka?" Soul asked, voice tight.

"Let's get this over with," she responded quietly, swinging her foot back and bending. A witch sat in front of them, floating on a broom. She laughed quietly, watching how Maka struggled to support her own weight.

Without a sound, Maka charged forward, her usual light footsteps heavy and thudding against the street. The witch laughed, and with a swish of her blonde hair and a flick of her wrist, flung Maka against the wall again. A thud rippled across the ground. Maka squeezed her eyes shut, her breath stuttering as she dropped to her knees again, huffing and panting. Bright blood dripped from her nose, landing on her lips and staining the usual pink bright red.

"Maka, you can't handle this. We should-" Soul began, but was cut off by Maka.

"I will not let this witch win," she slurred, blood falling from her mouth.

"Maka-"

"No. I won't abandon this fight. This is the soul we need."

"No soul is worth dying over!"

"I won't die." And with that, Maka surged forward again, swinging Soul in a wide arc and bringing him down on the witch. Just when the scythe was about to slice her in half, she vanished. Maka stepped forward, confused, when a shock from her back sent her flying, face first into the opposite brick wall. She flung her arms up in front of her face before she hit the wall. At the impact, her arms jarred in their sockets, new bruises almost immediately peppering her skin like blossoming flowers. There was a cut on her forehead and it dripped blood into her eyes. Turning away from the brown wall now stained with her bright blood, Maka stared at the witch.

With an angry screech, she launched herself at her, the image of her blonde head lying in a puddle of blood and her body only inches away as the glowing witch soul floated in air, ready to transform Soul into a Death Scythe.

Maka swung her scythe again, this time nicking the witch's shoulder, blood appearing in little beads, then dripping down her arm. She only laughed, shaking her head.

"Silly girl. You can't win here!" Her voice was tinkling, like little bells, as she taunted Maka.

Maka didn't say anything, choosing instead to charge at her again. Soul was watching, his eyes staring and his mouth drawn in a tight line. Worry was beginning to etch his features.

Before Maka even reached the witch, she flicked her wrist again, throwing Maka fifty feet into a wooden stand. She grunted at the impact. The stand was shattered, wood littering the cobblestones and the columns that help up the little wooden roof splintered, but Maka paid little attention. Standing up, her legs wobbly and her vision tunneling, she rushed at the witch, her footsteps clumsy and awkward.

The witch laughed. "You don't eve see your own mistake, little Meister." Maka stumbled, Soul flying from her loose grip. His feet landed on the ground with a loud thud. "MAKA!" He yelled, rushing to her.

"Ah ah ah! Scythe Boy can't do anything!" Flicking her wrist, Soul was flung in the opposite direction, skidding across the scratchy cobblestones. He flinched, jumping back to his feet. The witch had flung him almost fifty feet away from Maka.

She sat on her knees, hands grasping them as her chest rose and fell rapidly, her one good eye large, glazed and full of fear. The witch laughed. "How weak," she muttered, raising her wrist. Crossing her legs, she laughed, bringing her wrist down sharply. Maka flew across the cobblestones, her trench coat trailing behind her.

Soul watched, shocked, when Maka's body slipped down onto a spike from the wooden stand, the tip protruding angrily from her belly. Blood oozed quickly out around the hole, dousing Maka's front and the wooden spike. Blood from the tip of the spike dripped lazily onto the cobblestones. Maka's face was frozen with shock, her body limp as it fell from the wall.

With a loud laugh, the witch disappeared. "Until next time!" She shouted, her laughs echoing across the empty streets.

Soul jumped into action, running to his Meister with hurried steps.

"MAKA!" He yelled when he reached her, skidding on his knees and taking her into his arms.

He laid her across his lap, her eyes staring up at him, mouth slightly parted. "Soul," she whispered, her hands grasping his.

Her Weapon looked at her; her paling face, the increasing flow of blood, her slowing breaths. Slowly, he raised his eyes to the spike, which protruded from her stomach in a gruesome way. Blood still flowed freely from the wound, making a puddle of it around Maka. Reaching out a hand, Soul touched it gently, but snapping his fingers back when Maka whimpered.

"Just-just hang in there, Maka," he said quietly, running his hands across her cool cheeks. "You'll be okay." He wasn't sure if he was trying to reassure himself or his dying Meister. "You can't die, Maka. Not like this." She stared at him, her eyes dim and half lidded.

"Soul...I..."

Leaning down, Soul pressed his lips against Maka's tasting her salty blood and tears he didn't know she had cried. "You can't die, Maka! You can't die because I love you!" His face was stricken, his voice tight.

Using what little energy she had, Maka squeezed his hand. He squeezed back, looking at her dimming eyes. Her chest shuddered, and finally stopped.

"Maka?" He said, though he knew it was useless. He couldn't feel her soul anymore.

Maka died and Soul let the black blood eat away his soul.

**AN:**

I was looking through these chapters and noticed most of them were really fluffy. I decided it needed more tragic horror. And then this came to light. Kind of OOC and really...sad...but this oneshot collection needed to have some action/tragedy.

Thanks for reading!

_~Bookwormy_


	12. Vicious, Fiesty & Insane

**AN:**

Recently, I read a fic (_Caught In Between by VictoriaPyrrhi; _if you don't mind lemons, I suggest you check it out) that used Oni!Soul and Soul and I thought: "This is a really good idea...Why don't more people incorporate Oni!Soul?" So this idea was born! Oh, also, this is not a lemon, only a lot of limey goodness.

Enjoy!

_~Bookwormy_

Standing in front of her were two Soul's. _Two Soul's. _One had his hip propped on the piano, a large smirk across his face, letting his pointy teeth poke out. The other was standing by the record player, one hand draped lazily over the back of a chair with his legs crossed at the ankles and a devious smile playing at his lips. Both of them were decked in Soul's usual fancy suit, the black and red looking nice and sensual on both of them.

"This isn't funny," Maka huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, her black dress rustling with the movements.

"We think it is," they said in unison, similar smirks decorating their faces. The Soul by the record player untangled his ankles and dropped his hand from the chair. "Which one, Maka?" He stepped around the chair, closer to said Meister.

She stared at them. This wasn't normal and she couldn't help wonder when Soul and the little demon got close enough to plan this...this _game_. It was strange and unusual and Maka didn't want to admit that she kind of liked it.

"When did you two get close enough to plan this stupid game?" Maka said, trying to hide a little shake in her voice.

Piano Soul shrugged. "When you have to share your soul with someone, things are bound to happen." Record Player Soul chuckled lowly, flashing his eyes to Piano Soul, who smirked. "Besides, we thought it would be fun." They said it in synchronization, frustrating Maka farther.

"Fun for you? Or me?"

"Us," they said, smirks growing.

"And, I must admit, it is quiet entertaining," Piano Soul said, crossing his arms over his broad chest. Record Player Soul joined him, copying his movements exactly. Maka groaned, frustrated. She fought the urge to stamp her feet.

Both Soul's advanced to her, their even footsteps synchronized. _This is ridiculous_, Maka thought. "There is no way you two could be so entwined with each other."

"But you see, Maka, it _is_ possible," Record Player Soul said, his voice husky. "Because it's happening right now. Right in front of you." The pair stopped walking, circling Maka. Piano Soul stood to her left and Record Player Soul to her right.

Maka's heart leaped, her stomach fluttered, and her breath shook.

"You look like you're enjoying it," both said, smirks growing wide.

"Stop saying that," Maka gritted out, dropping her arms and letting her hands clench into fists. "And stop doing that."

"Doing what?" They asked innocently, though they knew what she was talking about.

"_That_! Acting like one person!" It came out as a growl that caused the Soul's to smile. They looked at each other with equally large smiles before stepping closer to Maka. They were close enough that all three of their breaths mingled. With a tutting noise, Piano Soul reached out, running one of his large hands over and around Maka's arm.

"Why are you so tense, Maka-chan?"

"I'm not tense," she uttered, though her muscles were wound tight, like a spring ready to pop.

"Oh, but you are," Record Player Soul said, running one of his warm hands up and down her right arm. "Very tense, in fact." His hand progressed to running up her neck, stopping and squeezing slightly at some spots. Piano Soul snaked his arms around Maka's waist, standing behind her now while messaging her hips, his long and nimble fingers stretching around her stomach, squeezing and pushing and pulling. Slowly, Maka's fists unclenched, only to grab a handful of her skirt and crumple it in her hands. Record Player Soul stood in front of her, his hands moving gently but effectively around her shoulders and neck. He made tsking noises. "Relax, Maka."

Record Player Soul leaned in, dropping his hands to her shoulders and tugging her to him. Piano Soul followed his movements, his eyes alight and sparkling slightly. Record Player Soul dropped his head, kissing up and down along Maka's neck, his sharp teeth nipping and biting. Surprised, Maka threw her hands into his hair, digging her fingers into his scalp while tugging and pulling at the white strands. Record Player Soul grunted, and Maka could feel his smile spread across her neck, his sharp teeth poking into her skin. She sighed, throwing her head back onto Piano Soul's chest. He laughed, the rumbling from his chest sinking into Maka. Pulling his hands away from her slim waist, he pulled her around so she was facing him instead of Record Player Soul. He only grunted before letting his hands wrap around her waist lightly, continuing to bite and nip the other side of her neck.

Piano Soul smirked at Maka's glazed expression. Wrapping his arms around the space above Record Player Soul's hands, he pulled her against him. Maka realized dimly that she was sandwiched between the two Soul's, Record Player Soul's chest pressed up against her back, his breaths long and even. Piano Soul was pressed to her chest and with each of her breaths, a shock went through her.

Piano Soul smashed their lips together. Surprised, Maka let out a little whimper, Piano Soul's teeth probing her lips. She opened them and his tongue slipped inside, battling hers. Record Player Soul continued to nip at her neck, increasing his pace and pulling her dresses zipper down, slowly and tauntingly. Maka gasped when the cool air of the Black Room rolled across her back.

Record Player Soul drifted from her neck to kissing down her back, his hands slipping inside the fabric of her dress, his warm hands causing ripples across Maka's flat stomach. Piano Soul took advantage of her now loose dress, hooking his fingers behind her sleeves and pulling them down her arms. Goosebumps erupted onto her pale skin as her arms and the tops of her breasts came into contact with the cool air. Piano Soul continued to pull the top of her dress down her body, and, when he reached the body-hugging center, Record Player Soul slipped one hand out and tugged one side, letting the dress drop to the floor, a whoosh of air flowing up Maka's legs.

She shivered, pulling away from Piano Soul and dropping her hands to his shoulders, her nails digging into them as Record Player Soul got down on his knees and kissed along her lower back. Turning around suddenly, Maka grabbed Record Player Soul by his arms, tugging him up. Piano Soul kept his hands on her hips.

Record Player Soul stood obediently, reaching his hands up and removing Maka's hair ties, letting her hair fall down her shoulders and ripple down her smooth back. Both Soul's stood back, raking Maka over.

Her bra was red, decorated with black lace. Her panties matched. Piano Soul let a throaty growl escape him as Maka tried to cover herself, suddenly feeling too exposed. Record Player Soul grabbed her wrists and held her arms out to the side. "No hiding, Maka," he said, voice husky and deep, causing shudders to roll across her skin. Piano Soul ran his fingers over her back, teasing Maka's bra clasp. Record Player Soul ran his hands over the undersides of Maka's breasts, teasing the underside of the cups. She groaned, pushing her breasts into his waiting hands. Piano Soul undid the clasp quickly and expertly, letting the bra fall into Record Player Soul's hands, who took it and threw it behind him.

"Wa-wait," Maka stuttered, pushing each of the Soul's away with a hand on their chest. She crossed her arms over her chest as she talked, ignoring their growls of disapproval from the two Soul's. "Wait," it came out stronger than before, but was still shaky. "I'm almost completely undressed, but both of you are still fully clothed."

"We thought you liked the suit."

Maka's already pink face deepened. "I do, but that's not the point."

They smirked at each other before slowly unbuttoning the jacket. Record Player Soul got his off first, dropping it to his side and beginning work on his tie. On the other hand, Piano Soul was still unbuttoning his jacket, a large smirk on his face. Maka huffed and stomped over to him. Grabbing the open edges, she tugged, ignoring the sounds of buttons popping and jetting onto the floor. Piano Soul laughed. "Feisty," he mumbled, rubbing his rough and callous hands down her bare sides. Record Player Soul seemed to materialize behind Maka, like thin air. "Did you already forget about me?" He asked huskily, nibbling on Maka's ear. She sucked in a breath, turning from Piano Soul.

Without looking at his face, Maka yanked open Record Player Soul's red shirt like she did Piano Soul's jacket. Buttons flew, but again, Maka paid no attention as she threw the shirt to the side. Quickly, she undid his belt, letting it hang open. His pants sagged slightly, letting his waistband of his red boxers show. She repeated the process with Piano Soul.

Stepping away from them, Maka looked at her handy work: they were shirtless, their toned and tan bodies shinning slightly in the dim light of the Black Room. Identical scars ran down their torso's, but when Maka looked at them, she didn't feel the horror or shame she usually did. She thought they were sexy and it turned her on. Their belt's hung, undone, causing their black pants to sag. Both of them were wearing red boxers.

"Well?" They said together, shoving their hands into their pockets. With a growl, Maka pounced on Piano Soul, flinging her legs around his hips and attacking his lips. He kissed her back just as hard, his hands wrapping around her. Record Player Soul laughed deeply, walking over and slipping his hands into the edge of Maka's red and black panties. She shuddered and jerked her hips away from Piano Soul, causing Record Player Soul's hands to slip farther into her panties.

Record Player Soul removed one hand, using it to sweep Maka's hair over to one shoulder as he kissed over her shoulder blade. Quickly, he stepped out of his pants, the belt clanking along the linoleum checkered floor. There was a tent in front of his boxers, much more noticeable now that the pants were gone. Record Player Soul took Maka's hips, swinging her from Piano Soul as he took of his pants.

Groaning angrily, Maka attacked Record Player Soul's lips, kissing them hard and roughly, shoving her body closer and closer to his. He bit down on her lips, eliciting a throaty moan. Record Player Soul slipped her onto the cool surface of the piano. Maka shuddered when the cold came into contact with her hot skin. Slowly, he pulled away, pushing her legs apart. Piano Soul walked over, slipping in between them along with Record Player Soul. Her legs encircled both of them. With a smirk at each other, Piano Soul reached up, hooking his fingers in her panties and pulling them down while Record Player Soul messaged her breasts.

Maka heaved, sitting up ram rod straight in her bed, her heart beating a hundred miles a minute. _What the _hell_ was that_? She thought, running her fingers through her hair. Soul walked into her room, his eyes wide and hair sleep mussed, but there was a wide smirk on his face.

"Did-did you have that dream, too?" Maka asked shakily, afraid of the response.

Soul's smirk grew. "That wasn't a dream, per se." Maka felt Soul's wavelength probing her own and she almost screamed. "You just woke up a little too soon."

Maka was too shocked to even try and chop him. He walked out of her room, but turned around, waltzing back to her. "By the way, I was Piano Soul." He smirked and walked out of her room.

"SOUL!" She yelled, jumping from her bed and running after him.


	13. Beauty in the Dark (MERMAID AU)

The rocking motion of the boat was making Soul sick. They had been sitting out on the waters for hours, the sun having set long ago, turning the air dry and cool and the waters chill. Looking to the side, Soul looked at his other crew members. Most of them were drifting off, having long ago drained what little rum they had. Several people were already asleep, snores fluttering in the air like soft musical notes. Soul stared ahead, the stars bright in the night.

There was a swishing sound to the right of the boat, Soul's side. He twisted his body all the way around, only to come face to face with a mermaid. Black hair pooled around her, flowing on the top of the water like a dark, twisted flower in full bloom. Her face was full, rosy red cheeks prominent under soft set indigo eyes. Her lips were full and red. Still looking at her, Soul watched, fixated, as she wrapped her thin, pale arms around the boat, stretching up. One of the crew-mates lunged forwards, Black*Star, Soul noted duly as he got a face full of bright blue hair.

"We're you attracted by my godliness?" he asked, much more quiet than his usual loud comments.

The mermaid only smiled, pulling her hands up and running her thin fingers through his hair.

"Black*Star," Soul hissed, grasping his friends arm in a vice grip. "You're being stupid." It took all of Soul's effort to pull his attention away from the beautiful girl sitting in the water.

"Shut-up," he said, shaking of Soul's hand vigorously, still looking into the eyes of the mermaid.

Soul was about to grab his shoulders and shake him, but as he turned, he noticed mermaids staring at almost every man on the tiny little boat. Each man was enticed with the mermaids, their eyes glazed over and unseeing as they grasped whatever body part they could find. Soul met eyes with someone who wasn't occupied with a mermaid and they both nodded, pulling weapons out from under the bench seats.

At his side, Black*Star was nearly face down in the water, a large and rather goofy smile gracing his face as the indigo eyed mermaid lowered him into the water. As soon as Black*Star sputtered back to the top, Soul lunged forward, brandishing a small scythe.

The mermaid, who, moments ago looked prettier than any human girl, was twisted and gruesome now. Her face was pale, and instead of wide, gorgeous eyes, they were more like slashes now. They looked like snake eyes mixed with cat eyes, with a bright, unbelievable black-purple color. The black pupil was like a star; tiny and nothing more than a pinprick. Gills exploded on the side of her neck, large and ugly; they moved rapidly as she flashed her sharp teeth at Soul, striking her hands up and preparing to yank him down. He slashed the scythe through her neck. It slashed a fine line along her neck, blood flowing forth and falling in little streams into the salty water. She let out a terrible shriek, the sound echoing within the night.

The other mermaids, hearing their sister's screams, threw themselves back into the water, their hair covering their breasts as tails threw up water and splashed the crew with stinging salt water. Angry and pissed at having lost the most beautiful creature in the world, the crew turned around towards each other. Weapons were pulled from under the seats and were brandished at each other. Soul scurried around, trying to pull the weapons from his fellow crew members. Several slashed through his pale white shirt, skimming the tender flesh of his torso. Others connected with his face, drawing blood that beaded on his cheeks and fell down his face slowly and steadily.

Hustling around the tiny boat, Soul was still trying to calm the angry horde when the mermaids shot up form the water, their nails outstretched like mini talons. Mermaids grasped men by the front of their shirts, hissing as the men realized what was happening and turning their weapons on to them. As mermaids pulled men out of the boat to their death below the waters, others were using their strength to tear apart the boat. Soul jerked when the edge closest to him was ripped apart. His feet, meeting the slick resistance of water, propelled him face first into the depths. He sucked in a breath, clutching his scythe closer to his chest.

The impact of the water was jeering, a cold engulfing his body in a cocoon. He felt his white hair stick to his face as he struggled to surface, the waves churning, turning him back down. He barely had time to take in another breath before the waves sucked him in again. Tumbling through the waves, his arms thrown out to his sides and his legs peddling, he figured he should just float there. If he didn't die by suffocation, one of the mermaids would surely get him.

He stopped peddling, stopped struggling.

And he felt tiny hands wrap around some of his arm, pulling hims swiftly up to the surface. Air flowed into his lungs, heavy and thick, as he was thrust onto land, the sand coating his body in a scratchy coat. While under the water, he had lost his shirt. Scrambling up farther onto shore, he blinked his eyes rapidly, staring at the creature in front of him.

She was beautiful.

Ash blonde hair fell around her body in a halo, framing her full face in wet strings. Her cheeks were a dark red, her lips were full and pink and her eyes were like jewels, shinning through to him in the night. Under the water, he saw the muted color of coral pink. Her tail. It was swishing through the water softly, keeping her from sinking. Soul was still staring at her when the other members from the shore rushed them, jabbing a spear through the girls tail. It was almost as if she had never been beautiful before. Her delicate features shifted to terrifying and sinister.

Her eyes were no longer wide and beautiful, but that odd mixture all of the mermaids seem to have naturally. They were a dark green, the black pupil almost entirely engulfed by the dangerous green. Her teeth were exquisitely sharpened, enough to rival Soul's. Thin, white scars were scattered around her face and body, something she must have covered up. The gills along her neck were enlarged and an irritated red color as she was held out of the water. Along her arms, were there were several scaly patches, tiny spikes erupted, drawing blood from each of the crew. Hissing, bitting and throwing her head from side to side, the men hoisted the mermaid onto land, her tail flipping uselessly at air. The bound her writs, careful to avoid her dangerous talons and spikes.

It was almost as if they didn't realize Soul was there, as they walked off, whispering under their breath about how to kill the mermaid. Slowly, his feet still engulfed by water, Soul strode to her. He bent down, quickly worrying the ropes that bound her to land as her gills puffed out, searching for water. She hissed at him, tried to bite him, but eventually gave up, being far too weak to continue while she was out of the water. Soul pulled apart the last of the ropes and scooped the mermaid up into his arms, her tail slick and sticky against him.

"Oi! Eater! What're you doin'?" one of his crew mate slurred, stumbling after Soul with a knife raised. Unceremoniously, Soul threw the mermaid into the ocean were she promptly swam away, her coral pink tail nothing but a flash in the murky waters. Turning around quickly, Soul had just enough time to see the glint of moon off of a metal blade before ducking.

"What the hell?" he shouted, regaining his balance.

"You let 'er get away! We was gon' cash 'er in, boy!" the man yelled again, throwing his knife around clumsily. Soul could tell where most of the rum went now. He ducked again, thanking his lucky stars that the drunkard didn't have good aim. One of the other men came out from behind the drunk, giving him a shove. He fell, knife first, on top of Soul.

The knife felt like nothing at first as it sliced across his chest, but once he fell into the cold ocean, his once-crewmate on top of him, Soul felt like a trail of fire was blazing across his chest. His eyes rolled back into his head as the breath left his lungs. The weight of the other man disappeared abruptly, and laughter faded into the distance. Soul was beginning to see black and red spots on the outsides of his vision when soft hands pushed down on his chest, while also pulling him to land.

Opening his eyes slightly, he saw the mermaid, water dribbling down her nose to land on her lips. "Ask," she said, her voice soft and melodic. "Ask and I can do whatever you wish. You need only ask for help."

Soul stared at her, struck speechless by her beauty. "He-help," he croaked out after a minute. The mermaid seemed to relax before dropping her mouth to Soul's and pulling him with her into the deep abyss of the ocean, slipping off of the muddy shore as easily as she had come.

He didn't know what was going to happen, but as his lips moved in sync with her's, he didn't care.

* * *

**AN:**

Open ended ending! In total honesty, I didn't really have an ending planned, but I had to write this, so you can imagine whatever type of ending you desire.

Thanks for readin'!

_~Bookwormy_


	14. In Sickness and Health

Soul awoke to silence.

It was quite strange, he thought, turning over under his covers to slam a large hand over the snooze button of his alarm clock. Usually, Maka would be up and about, the smell of bacon permeating the air of the apartment as she shuffled about, cooking breakfast and preparing for the day. But today, the apartment was silent. Rubbing his eyes sleepily, Soul threw his covers off, throwing his legs over the side of the bed and sitting up slowly. He stretched, a wide yawn escaping him. He sat there for a few minutes, confused. Looking at his calendar, he confirmed it wasn't a Saturday or Sunday.

Standing up from his bed, he walked to his door sluggishly, pulling it open with a forceful yank.

"Oi, Maka!" he yelled, walking to his Meister's bedroom. "We're goin' be late," he said, grabbing her door knob and pulling her door open.

Inside the room, Maka was on her side, the blankets pulled up the her chin. "Maka?" Soul asked, stepping into the room softly. In response, she groaned, rolling over slowly. Her eyes were closed, her cheeks flushed an insanely bright red and her lips were slightly parted, breathing in and out. Cracking her eyes open slightly, she looked at Soul, then jumped from her bed, a hand thrown over her mouth. Soul stumbled to the side as Maka rushed out of her room.

She pushed her way into the bathroom, throwing herself at the base of the toilet and heaving the empty contents of her stomach. Soul stood in the doorway, still shocked.

It was way too early for this.

Maka flushed and leaned back on to the wall, pulling her knees up and running her hands over her face.

Soul shuffled into the bathroom, sitting beside Maka. She peeked out to him between her fingers. "Sorry," she croaked, her voice rough and throaty.

"You're sick," he stated in response, looking her up and down. Maka rolled her eyes, but nodded anyways.

Soul stood up, walking over to the medicine cabinet and pulling out a thermometer and some Tylenol. Maka used the wall as leverage and pushed herself into a standing position as she shuffled her feet forward to her room. "Go lay down," Soul said, Maka scoffed at his tone and stood at the door. "We have school," she said seriously, though a spell of dizziness hit her and she had to grab onto the door knob before she collapsed.

Soul looked over his shoulder at her. "I swear to Lord Death, Maka, that if you don't go lay down I will tie you to your bed." She made a face but shuffled without argument to her room when dizziness hit her again. He heard her as she collapsed onto her bed. Before he left the bathroom, he filled a glass with water.

Walking into her room, be place the Tylenol and water on her nightstand, careful to avoid a book she had placed on top. Lat time he put a drink on top of a book, he got a Maka-Chop so severe he had a headache for a week.

"Open" Soul said, showing her the thermometer.

"I'm not a little ki-" Maka was cut off when Soul shoved the thermometer under her tongue mid-sentence. He narrowly dodged a Maka-Chop. She closed her eyes, feeling a migraine coming on. Standing beside her, Soul took the thermometer when it beeped.

"102," he said, popping out two Tylenol's and handing them and the glass of water to her. Maka took them without question, swallowing them quickly. "Sleep. I'll stay home today."

"You don't have to," she stared, looking at him seriously. "You don't _need_ to, either," she added, seemingly remembering all the times Soul ditched class.

He smiled. "It's a perfect excuse to miss the day."

Maka laughed slightly and rolled her eyes, too tired to try and fight with him. Turning her back to him and pulling the covers up to her chin, she closed her eyes.

Throughout the day, Soul checked on Maka, who only seemed to be getting worse. He actually had to move a trashcan into her room because she kept throwing up. He made chicken soup, something he doesn't do often, which she ate, then proceeded to throw it back up. Her temperature stayed between 100 and 102, but finally began going down around five in the afternoon.

He sat with her, keeping an eye on her as she slept. Even though her temperature had gone down, she was still throwing up violently and not holding down an type of food. Currently, she was nestled to his side, claiming to be cold. Soul couldn't help wonder how she kept sleeping; she sounded congested, but her nose was running. The arm wrapped around Maka was becoming numb, and Soul moved, careful to avoid waking her. Shifting, he moved his body lower onto the bed, leaning onto his side and pulling Maka against his body. She mumbled under her breath, but stayed sleep, snuggling closer to Soul's chest. He smiled, closing his eyes and drifting into a nap.

The next morning, Maka awoke perfectly healthy.

Soul, on the other hand, was in the bathroom, heaving up his stomach.

* * *

**AN:**

Short and slightly OOC, but cute and fluffy nonetheless.

Thanks for reading!

_~Bookwormy_


	15. Studying Distractions (HARRY POTTER AU)

**AN:**

Another Harry Potter AU! Yay! This one's slightly different than chapter five, though. I have to say, I honestly liked writing this one a little more. I've been in the mood to write fluff, so fluff I shall write!

Woot! Two updates in a day; I'm on a role!

Enjoy!

_~Bookwormy_

* * *

Maka sat outside, near the Black Lake, books open all around her. The pages were blowing in the wind, and Maka used pebbles to hold down the ones she needed. Looking up from her current book, she looked at the Lake, her eyes blurry from having stared at the pages for hours. The squid bobbed on the surface, then ducked down again. Quidditch practice was going on at the Quidditch Pitch, and she could hear the calls and jeers of Hufflepuffs and Slytherins as they rooted on their houses, even though it was only practice. The wind was blowing, a cool breeze running over Maka, blowing her bronze and blue tie all around her face and making goosebumps erupt on her skin.

A jacket was thrown onto her head, and Maka squealed. Looking up quickly, she met the shocking red eyes of her boyfriend, Gryffindor Soul Evans. He had changed from his robes into regular clothes, an orange long sleeved shirt and well-worn pants. His leather jacket was sitting atop Maka's head. "Soul, I'm studying," she said, tugging the jacket from her head and shoving her arms through it. It hung on her body, the sleeves stretching past her tiny hands.

"You're always studying," he said, plopping down behind her and propping himself against a large tree. Maka yanked several books away from the spot his butt now occupied, slamming them shut and placing them off to the side in a large stack. "I have N.E.W.T.s this year." Unlike Soul, who was a seventh year and had passed both his O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s, shockingly. In response, he only shrugged his shoulders lazily, throwing his head back onto the tree and closing his eyes.

For several more minutes, Maka paid full attention to her books, a Quill poised in her hand and running across a blowing piece of parchment, taking notes. Her back was bent, casting a shadow over her book, added with the dim light of the setting sun, made reading the book hard. Squinting her eyes, she leaned closer, only to be pulled backwards seconds later.

"You're going to strain your eyes and give yourself a headache," Soul whispered into her ear, causing Maka to shiver. Releasing her waist, he reached up and pulled out her pigtails, letting her ashy hair pool over her shoulders in loose waves. He ran his fingers through her hair as she settled back against his chest. She pulled her legs against her chest. She was still in her skirt and the knee high socks she wore provided little warmth. Leaning away from Soul, she pulled her books into her lap and moved the parchment so that it rested under Soul's knee.

"What're you doing?" Soul asked, ceasing his ministrations and looking at Maka.

"Studying." As she said it, she pulled out her wand, an eleven and a half inch redwood with a core of unicorn hair and intricately designed with delicate swirling patterns. Whispering under her breath, the tip illuminated, showering Maka in a dim white light. Lowering the glowing wand closer to her book, she read on and continued taking notes. Soul watched, slightly amused.

Pulling her wand away and placing it with his in his back pocket with his, a twelve inch oak with a Phoenix feather core, he took the book and closed it. Maka was about to yell at him, but he placed a hand gently but firmly over her mouth, turning her head in the direction of the Black Lake. The sun was dipping lower into the sky, pinks, oranges, purples and reds racing across the sky. Maka smiled softly, and Soul's hand dropped. Maka settled back against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her stomach, pulling her ever closer to him.

Maka was more interested in the sunset, but Soul was more interested in watching Maka. He loosened one arm from her waist and ran his fingers through her hair gently and watched her face shine in the dim pink lighting. Her tie shone and the black of her school robes seemed darker in the beautiful lighting from the sunset. Turning her head, Maka smiled at Soul, and he leaned forward, placing his lips gently on hers. She smiled, leaning into him and wrapping her arms around his neck. He dropped the hand from her hair to cup the back of her neck and his other arm wrapped more tightly around her stomach. Maka ran her fingers through his hair, making it stand up wildly.

Pulling back, Soul stared at Maka as she placed her head on his shoulder, staring at the squid in the Lake. It looked pink.

After a few minutes of resting peacefully together, Maka began packing up her notes and books. Soul helped, tugging a pile of books to him from around Maka. She stood up, stretching, before grabbing her bag. Soul stood sluggishly, carrying and arm load of Maka's books. He noticed the way his jacket hung on Maka, stretching to her mid thigh and past her hands. He smiled. She was really adorable.

Grasping her hand, he leaned down and pressed his lips to her temple, letting them linger longer than necessary. "Do you really need all of these books? They're heavy," he complained jokingly, making a show of hefting his load into his arms. He almost dropped them with an uncool squeal when there was a shock from his back pocket. He looked down, wide eyed at his girlfriend.

"When did you learn wandless magic?" he asked breathlessly, shocked.

"Just now," Maka replied, smiling deviously. "Books can help with a lot of things, Soul," she giggled. He stared at her like she had suddenly sprouted a second head but a smile danced on his face. Reaching back to his pocket for her wand, she laughed when he jerked again at a tiny shock.

"Someone once told me that even great wizards have lost their buttock from having their wands in their back pockets," she laughed at his dumbfounded expression. "You should listen." And with that, she shot a spark at his butt and ran off in the direction of Ravenclaw tower. Soul took off after her, laughing as hard as Maka.

They raced through Hogwarts, ignoring the shouts of surprised students as the ran into them, shouting back apologies, and indignant professors, calling to them to "stop acting foolish and behave like normal students", the couple raced through the grounds. The front of Ravenclaw tower was looming in front of Maka but Soul caught up with her first. He dropped her books to the floor, which landed with roaring thuds and swept Maka up into his arms, spinning her around. She laughed, but tugged on his shoulders until he placed her on her feet. Soul bent down and picked up her books, which she took into her arms, turning to the entrance of Ravenclaw tower.

"Which came first, the Phoenix or the flame?"

"You don't have a password?" Soul asked, slightly breathless from their escapade.

"Nope," Maka said, looking back to him. "We have to answer a riddle." Turning back to the entrance, Maka answered swiftly and surely. "There is no beginning to a circle," she said, a serious expression on her face.

"Well reasoned." And the door swung open, revealing to Soul the Ravenclaw Common Room. It looked like a library, with all of the bookshelves lining the walls stacked from base to top with books. Blue and black and bronze furniture was strewn around, looking extremely comfortable as Ravenclaws lounged.

Maka stood on her tiptoes and pecked Soul's lips. "See you tomorrow," she said, stepping through the door and walking to a group of friends. She looked over her shoulder and waved, a smile on her face, before the frame swung closed.

Soul smirked, running his fingers through his hair and walking to Gryffindor tower with long, lazy strides.


	16. Darkness Descends (HUNGER GAMES AU)

**AN:**

Spoilers for the last Hunger Games book, _Mockingjay_.

I don't even know where this came from. It just...appeared.

_~Bookwormy_

* * *

She was from District 12.

He was from District 1.

Well, they_ used_ to be.

Maka hustles around the infirmary of District 13, helping in anyway she could.

She doesn't like looking at injuries or blood. She doesn't know why she took this job, but she felt the urge to help, and they dubbed her "too weak" to go out and raid.

"Maka," a kind nurse with long black hair and soft indigo eyes says quickly, pushing her way through the crowd. "Take these to station 13." She shoves a needle, thread, and a thing of gauze into Maka's hands before hustling off in another direction, barking orders at another helper.

Maka shoved her way through the throng of people, her small stature shrouded by all of the bigger, more important healers. Near Station 13, there was a wide gap, like no one wanted anything to do with whoever sat behind the curtain. Moving expertly out of the throng, Maka reached up, pushing the curtain out of her way.

Inside, a man with shocking white hair sat, grasping his arm. Blood flowed between his fingers and Maka knew his wound was painful, but his face barely flashed. Walking up to him, she gestured to his shirt, which he promptly grasped at the hem, pulling it over his head in a fluid motion despite the blood flowing from his arm. Sitting on a stool in front of him, Maka threaded her needle.

"I've seen you before." He said suddenly, startling Maka. She was about to loop her thread and yanked it out when he spoke. His voice was a deep baritone; Maka could feel rumble where she was sitting.

"Maybe," she said sadly. "There are a lot of nurses here." She didn't met his eyes, turning his warm body with her hands. "This may sting." And she plunged the needle into his skin. He only let a sharp escape of breath loose as she continued her stitching. She had done this so many times, it was almost mechanical now.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

She learned to ignore the "shlick" sound the stitches made as they pierced and ran through a person's skin.

She had learned to ignore a lot of things.

When she was done, she pulled the thread tight, then knotted it at the top.

Pull.

Tighten.

Tie.

She wrapped the gauze around his bulky arm and dismissed him with a half of a pain pill. Not enough to destroy the pain, just dull it to a numb feeling. That was all she could offer. He stood up and walked out of the infirmary, not turning back to look.

Maka soon learned that he was Soul Evans, a Victor from District 1. She didn't want to admit it, but that didn't surprise her. He had that air about him; depressed and unforgiving. She had been seeing more and more of him around the infirmary, some injuries severe, others minor and unimportant. He had taken to looking at her, his startling red eyes piercing into her, maybe saying a few words. A sentence or two if he was in a good mood.

After awhile, he began coming to the infirmary just to see Maka.

Tsubaki, the nurse with the pretty black hair, had asked Maka if something was going on between them. She would only shake her head no and walk away, dutifully performing her chores and tending to patients.

When she left one night, he cornered her in the hallway, the dim lights of District 13 casting his face in eerie shadows. His red eyes were bright and hidden. She knew he would only tell her what he wanted to; nothing more.

"Are you afraid of me?" He said it bluntly, not a quiver in his voice. Maka instinctively clutched her ratty old jacket to her chest. He took that to mean yes.

"I'm not going to hurt you." She was afraid of him, yes. But because he was a Victor. She knew that, if he wanted, he _could _hurt her. But she knew, somehow, that he wouldn't try to. She noticed the pain in his eyes. She noticed the scars he carries, even though they aren't on his skin to be seen.

She sees him for who he is.

He doesn't know how to handle that.

He always thought that people saw him as a Grand Prize. He was handsome, he had won the Hunger Games. Of course, people were going to be awed. And scared. Scared of him.

He didn't want Maka to be that way. He thought she was different. She was different.

She looked at him quizzically, waiting for him to do or say something else. When he didn't, she turned her back and walked off.

He stared at her retreating form. No one had done that before.

Yes.

He decided.

She was different.

Maka noticed him every day, almost as if he were a second shadow. He had stopped going on raids each and every time a group went out.

She didn't know why, but it made her feel better. Knowing he was close and not in any immediate danger made her feel like she could go on through the day.

That was what scared her about Soul Evans.

She was starting to care.

Soul watched as Maka bustled about the patients, giving out small doses of rationed medicine, listening to them moan and complain about how they still felt pain even though she continued to explain why she couldn't give them anymore medicine. Calm and rational. They were words he had begun to associate with her. Shaking himself, he turned and walked out of the infirmary.

He was staring to care.

And that scared him.

They never talked often, but somehow, when word reached Maka that Soul was going with the group to the Capitol, she immediately volunteered to go with the medical group. She couldn't let him do this alone.

As the largest group ever descended onto the Capitol, Maka stood to the side, medical kits in hand, ready to assist when needed.

She knew she was going to be needed.

What she didn't know, however, was that there would be bombs.

When she rushed forward with everyone else, ready to help the injured, she didn't know there would be bombs.

After she helped the second person she found, she rushed to another one when they rained from the sky.

At first, she felt nothing.

Then everything in her exploded.

She felt like she was on fire. She felt her sin blister and peel away. She felt her clothes catch and turn to ashes and cinders. She heard the screams that escaped her throat and mingled with everyone else's, but she didn't feel them.

Another rained down near her and ended it all.

Soul screamed her name, watching as the bomb flung her backwards, her clothes alight and her screams loud and shrill. She landed with a sickening crunch, only to be whisked away by another bomb, hitting by her feet.

Her once beautiful, though lackluster, ash hair was covered in soot, not yet touched by the fire. Her clothes were gone, meddled into her skin. The smell of burning flesh permeated the night air. He fought the urge to vomit when he noticed one arm completely gone, her legs bent at awkward angles and her spine most likely broken as she leaned at an impossible position.

Soul rushed for her, everything else forgotten as he watched her body continue to burn.

He knew it was too late.

So he did what he came to do.

Turning around, he began firing his gun, eyes bright with crystalline tears he refused to cry.

He finished it.


	17. Maka's Song (AU)

**_She said_**

**_I was seven and you were nine_**

**_I looked at you like the stars that shine in the sky_**

**_The pretty lights_**

Maka looked up at Soul, her round and chubby seven year old cheeks a bright pink. He smiled at her, his cheeks making his eyes squint.

"You have pretty eyes," she said, stepping closer to him. "Like stars. Or lights!" Her little face lit up, almost as if she experienced a sudden moment of clarity.

Soul watched her as she leaned in, looking ever closer at his eyes. He didn't think they were anything special, aside from being red. But it made him happy that Maka thought otherwise.

**_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us_**

**_Growing up and falling in love_**

**_And our Mama's smiled_**

**_And rolled their eyes_**

**_And said oh my, my, my_**

"One day those kids are going to get married," Mr. Evans said, flipping a burger on the grill. Spirit barked out a laugh, jiggling his drink.

"Yeah, they'll get married and give us tons of grandkids." They both laughed again.

"You two are acting childish," Kami told her husband, rolling her eyes.

"I don't know, Kami," Mrs. Evans said, looking at her friend. "It could happen." They both laughed and rolled their eyes when their husbands faces got serious.

"You hear that, kids!" Spirit yelled to Maka and Soul, who were busy lying on the grass and pointing at clouds. Maka's little body shot up first, leaning down to tug Soul up, a bright smile on her face. She grasped Soul's hand in her's a dragged him over to the adults.

"What Daddy?" Maka asked, rushing to her father and throwing herself into his arms.

"You're going to marry Soul." He was only kidding, but Maka and Soul both made faces; Maka puckered her lips like she had licked a lemon and Soul had squinted his eyes and stuck his tongue out slightly.

"No way!" The two kids shrieked in unison before bursting into giggles.

_**Take me back to the house in the backyard tree** _

**_Said you'd beat me up_**

**_You were bigger than me_**

**_You never did_**

**_You never did_**

"I could beat you up if I wanted to!" Soul yelled, brandishing a stick around.

"Nuh-uh!" Maka responded, smacking it out of his hands. "You wouldn't dare."

"I'm bigger than you are, I could if I wanted."

"Then do it! I dare you!"

He raised his hand, and Maka flinched, closing her eyes and pulling her shoulders up protectively. When the hit she anticipated didn't strike her face, she opened her eyes. Soul was walking away, his hands shoved in his pockets and back hunched as he walked home.

She knew he wouldn't do it.

**_Take me back when our world was one block wide _**

**_I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried_**

**_Just two kids _**

**_You and I_**

**_Oh my, my, my_**

Soul and Maka were walking alongside each other, talking about nothing, when Maka stopped them.

She was ten now, and the chubbiness that was associated with being a kid had fallen away. She was rail thin, though she still had chubby cheeks.

"Truth or dare?" she asked him suddenly, relaxed.

Soul pondered his decision for a few seconds, "Dare."

"I dare you to kiss me."

Maka was straight forward and to the point, causing Soul to take a step back.

"Huh?" he said stupidly.

"I said, I dare you to kiss me."

After only a few seconds, he shrugged and nodded, "Okay," he said stepping forward.

Maka looked shocked, her eyes widening and her cheeks reddening.

The closer Soul got to her lips, the farther she leaned away, until his breath landed on her lips and Maka had no more room to back away. She squealed and ran off in the other direction, ash hair flying behind her like a halo.

Soul laughed, doubled over clutching his stomach.

**_Well I was sixteen when suddenly_**

**_I wasn't that little girl you used to see_**

**_But your eyes still shined _**

**_Like pretty lights_**

They had been friends forever, but it was only_ now _that Soul noticed his childhood best friend. Actually noticed her. She had developed into a young woman, curves appearing on her hips and her boobs finally big enough to require a bra. Her skin was pale and pasty, but beautiful and her legs stretched on for miles. As long as they had been friends, they spent almost every day outside and freckles popped up along her nose and cheeks, which stayed chubby.

"Soul!" A voice called from behind him. Turning, he saw Maka running at him, waving her hand and a bright smile on her face. When she reached him, she threw her arms around his neck in a hug. He picked her up and twirled her around, aware of her skin brushing against him. She was in a white tank top and short denim shorts, the summer temperatures today reaching 103.

"How was New York?" she asked, the southern accent he missed so much like a song in his ears.

He shrugged. "Missed it here."

Maka smiled when his eyes brightened, just like the stars she associated them with.

**_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us_**

**_We never believed we'd really fall in love_**

**_And our Mama's smiled _**

**_And rolled their eyes_**

**_And said oh my, my, my_**

They were sitting on Maka's couch, watching a movie when Soul asked her. He had put a lot of thought into asking, weighing the pro's and con's. He finally decided to take the risk, thinking it couldn't hurt.

"Go on a date with me." He said it bluntly and out of the blue.

Maka twirled her head in his direction. "What?" she asked, popcorn half way to her mouth.

"Go on a date with me." _Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes..._

"Sure," she answered, popping a piece of popcorn into her mouth and throwing several pieces at him. He caught two in his mouth and the rest landed in his shirt and hair, causing Maka to erupt into a fit of giggles.

Kami watched from the kitchen, a smile rushing across her face before she walked away with a little roll of her eyes.

**_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up_**

"Give it some gas," Soul shouted, covered in mud as he dug around the back wheels of his truck. Maka just had to go and drive it into a little creek bed and get the rear tires stuck.

Maka, whose head was stuck out the window, watching, laughed and pushed her foot down on the gas peddle. The truck gave a little purr.

"Give it a little more."

Maka pushed down on the gas almost completely. Mud sprayed Soul, decking his white t-shirt and entire front in the thick substance. Maka looked out the window and laughed, her eyes watering.

"Yeah, real funny, Maka," Soul said, walking away from the tires and towards her.

"No! No, no, no, no, no, Soul! I swear to God-" she squealed and scooted back on the bench seat when Soul reached through the widow grabbing her arms and pulling her to him. He wrapped her in a hug, crushing her to his mud caked body. She squealed in his ear, pushing away from him and stumbling out the passenger side door. He raced around the front of the truck. Maka was standing at the rear tires, her hands holding something that resembled a mud pie.

"Oh, no you don't!" Soul yelled, ducking when she threw it at his face. He wrapped his arms around her thin legs and pulled her down, both of them landing on mud and throwing it at each other.

**_Two AM riding in your truck_**

**_And all I need_**

**_Is here next to me_**

They threw mud at each otherfor the rest of the day. And around 1:30 AM, they threw themselves into the truck.

Maka had her feet hanging out the open window of the passenger side and was leaning against Soul, her head on his chest. He had one arm thrown out his window, his fingers drumming on the roof and the other was around Maka's stomach, his hand tangled with hers. She was playing with is fingers lazily.

It was nice, just sitting there. Though, they did have to explain to their parents why they didn't come home until five in the morning.

**_Take me back to the time we had our very first fight_**

**_The slamming of doors 'stead of kissing goodnight_**

**_You stayed outside_**

**_'Till the morning light_**

**_Oh my, my, my_**

"YOU LIED TO ME, YOU JACKASS!" Maka shouted, storming from the driveway and up to her front porch.

"Maka, I swear, I didn't mean to-"

"BULL SHIT, SOUL! I SAW YOU!" There were tears in her eyes and he felt his heart break a little.

"Maka-"

"Just leave. Go home. I'm done." She turned around, pulling her screen door open. She was wearing a short gray pair of shorts and one of his shirts, which she pulled at uncomfortably.

"Maka, listen, _please-"_

The screen door slammed in his watched as Kami bustled after her daughter, ignoring Soul, who stood on her front porch.

Walking around to the left side of the house, Soul watched as Maka's bedroom light flicked on, flitting behind the thin white curtains. Bushes stretched all around Maka's house, and he leaned forward, grabbing a handful of pebbles. Carefully, he threw one at her window. The curtains rustled, but she didn't appear. He threw another. And another. And another. Repeating this process even when her lights went off. Even when the sun began to rise. He kept throwing pebbles until Maka shoved her curtains aside, staring at him with red, puffy eyes.

Beside him, he spelt out 'I'm Sorry' with pebbles. She smiled slightly and nodded. Soul heaved a breath before dropping his remaining pebbles and rushing into her house.

**_A few years have gone and come around_**

**_We were sittin' at our favorite spot in town_**

**_And you looked at me_**

**_Got down on one knee_**

Maka was eating a sandwich and Soul was sipping on her drink in a little cafe down from the library, where Maka worked on weekends. They weren't talking, but she was giggling and Soul was laughing slightly. Maka looked out the window and Soul dropped from his seat, onto a knee, a little black box open in his large hands.

Everyone in the cafe was watching, smiles spread across their faces like jam on toast when Maka squealed, dropping to her knees and kissing Soul's lips with everything she was worth. Claps reverberated off of the roof, along with hoots and hollers when they pulled back and Soul slipped the ring onto her finger.

**_Take me back to the time we walked down the aisle_**

**_Our whole town came and our Mama's cried_**

**_You said I do _**

**_And I did too_**

They rushed out of the church, Maka clutching to Soul's arm with everything she was worth, a huge smile pasted in her face. Soul had his other arm wrapped around her slim waist tightly, holding her against him with an equally as big smile on his face, his serrated teeth shinning in the sun. Everyone in town had come to their wedding, and it was definitely one to remember. It wasn't often their little home town watched two childhood sweethearts get married.

Spirit and Mr. Evans watched, dumbfounded. They never thought their kids would actually fall in love. Kami and Mrs. Evans cried happy tears, dabbing at their eyes with tissue.

**_Take me home where we met so many years before_**

**_We'll rock our babies on that very front porch_**

**_After all this time_**

**_You and I_**

They had a girl first, followed by two boys, and one more girl. Their house was full with love and the shouts and cries of their kids.

Each night, Maka and Soul would take them on the porch and rock them together on a swing until they drifted off, the sound of the crickets acting like a lullaby and the humidity a blanket.

**_When I'll be eighty-seven, you'll be eighty-nine_**

**_I'll still look at you like the stars that shine in the sky_**

**_Oh my, my, my_**

Soul held Maka's hand as they watched their grandkids run and play in the same yard they did when they were seven and nine. He rubbed his thumb over her thin hand and smiled when her eyes met his.

"They're still like stars," she whispered, kissing his cheek.

* * *

**AN:**

I loved writing this so much!

Expect more types of oneshots like this!

(Song: Mary's Song (Oh My, My, My) by Taylor Swift)

_~Bookwormy_


	18. You Belong With Me (AU)

**_You're on the phone with your girlfriend_**

**_She's upset_**

**_She's goin' off about something that you said_**

**_Cause she doesn't _**

**_get your humor like I do_**

Maka watched as Soul paced around, talking quietly on his phone, his hands flying around in wild gestures. She couldn't hear what his girlfriend was saying, but she could hear her shrill voice as she yelled at him.

Soul looked to her with a pained smile on his face, holding up a finger and walking out of the front door. Following him with her eyes, Maka watched as he paced outside her house, his voice having rose in volume. The sounds were muffled by the walls. Rolling her eyes, Maka looked back down to her books, continuing to take notes.

It was fifteen minutes before Soul walked back in, his cheeks red with frustration and his eyes troubled.

"I have to go," he said neutrally, packing his books back into his bag and pulling it over his shoulder. Before he walked out the door, he turned around, smiling at Maka. "Thanks for the help." And he walked outside, closing her front door gently.

"Yeah, you're welcome," she said, eyes still on the door as she watched Soul hop into his girlfriends car, speeding off to God knows where. She shuffled on the couch before continuing to work, sadly noticing the empty spot on the couch where Soul usually sat.

**_I'm in my room_**

**_It's a typical Tuesday night_**

**_I'm listenin' to the kind of music she doesn't like_**

**_And she'll never _**

**_know your story like I do_**

It was the same thing, almost every night. Soul would come over to hang out and get help with his homework and they would be rudely interrupted by Sophia, his girlfriend. Usually, Maka didn't even know what they were arguing about.

Currently, Maka was watching from her bed, her school books strewn about her as she held both her essay and Soul's, editing them as Soul paced around her room, talking on his phone.

"I told you, she's helping me with history. No, there's nothing going on between us." His voice was agitated, his eyes scrunched in anger, but his voice was calm and emotionless.

Maka shuttered at his comment, but ignored it, keeping her eyes on the papers as she continued editing the essays.

"Okay, fine," he finally said, hanging up his phone and shoving it back in his pocket. "I have to go," he stated apologetically to Maka. Her glasses slid down her face as she looked at him.

"Princess angry again?"

Soul's smile slipped slightly. "Something like that." Leaning over, her pecked her forehead gently before rushing out of her house.

She groaned, throwing the essays down and shoving everything out of her way as she threw her head onto her pillow.

**_But she wears short skirts_**

**_I wear t-shirts_**

**_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers _**

She knew she wasn't pretty, but she wasn't ugly, either. Granted, she didn't really try when it came to appearance, usually just throwing on pants and a t-shirt. In reality, she found it hard to believe that Soul Evans dubbed her "his best friend". He was quarterback of the football team, and she was the "loner" that read at lunch.

Obviously, she didn't get approval from his other friends, who looked down their noses at Maka with a look that could curdle milk.

Though she didn't get "approval", she made it plainly clear that she was his friend and that she wasn't going anywhere.

She went to all of his games, though she didn't understand football and barely knew what was going on half of the time. She sat up with him all night and helped him cram for tests. She listened to him as he told her his dreams, and problems.

But she wasn't popular.

That's what she told herself when he started dating Sophia.

She wasn't popular, so it would never work out.

**_Dreamin' 'bout the day when you wake up and find_**

**_that what you're looking for has been here the whole time_**

**_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_**

**_Been here all along so why can't you see?_**

**_You belong with me_**

**_You belong with me_**

Maka sat in her room, the window offering a perfect view of the street below. She didn't like having a full view as Soul and Sophia locked lips, right outside her bedroom window. She would close the window and curtains, but the AC had blown, and there was a nice breeze outside blowing directly into her room. Shaking her head, she looked back down at her book, which rested on her knees.

They had plans, Soul and Maka, to to study tonight, maybe watch a movie. But she expected what happened next when her phone beeped, signaling a text from Soul. Scooping it up in her hands, she read through it quickly. _Can't hang tonight, plans with Sophia :) _

Honestly, she wanted to gag. What did Soul even see in her. Sure, she had a nice body with curves and double D's, but she wasn't smart and she went around, hanging off of every guy's arm even though she was dating Soul. It disgusted Maka.

Jumping from her bed, Maka went to the window. Soul chose that exact moment to smile and wave up at her. Maka pretended to not notice him as she kept her expression blank and pulled her curtains closed tightly, not missing how Soul's face fell slightly.

**_Walkin' the streets with you and your worn out jeans_**

**_I can't help thinkin' this is how it ought to be_**

**_Laughing on a park bench _**

**_thinkin' to myself_**

**_Hey, isn't this easy?_**

It was a beautiful day, and Soul finally had an opening in his schedule. Maka jumped on the chance to go to the park with him when he asked, missing hanging out with her best friend.

It was like Sophia wasn't even in the picture anymore.

Soul wore his oldest, most worn jeans and a loose fitting white t-shirt and his hand was wrapped loosely with Maka's. It was something they did without thinking, something they had done since they became friends. To Maka and Soul it was a normal, natural thing. On the other hand, the people who saw them walking in the park thought they were an odd looking couple: a handsome young boy with white hair pale as snow, red eyes bright as blood and a build to rival any normal man. The girl was dressed in slightly baggy pants, held up by an old belt and a t-shirt that looked too big on her. Wide rimmed glasses covered her face and her hair was up in pigtails.

They laughed and chatted like old times until a red car pulled up.

Soul immediately dropped Maka's hand, his smile slipping from his face slightly. Maka crossed her arms over her chest, shoving her glasses up the bridge of her nose and looking away.

Sophia sat in the car, her brown hair perfectly windblown and her boobs literally popping out of her cheer shirt. Her fake tan made her look like a dark carrot.

"Hi Soul!" Her voice was syrupy sweet as she popped a bubble of gum.

"Hey, 'Phia," he said, not meeting Maka's eyes.

Sophia pretended she wasn't there, with the exception of a few dirty looks. "Wanna go?"

Soul looked confused. "Go where?"

"Anywhere."

Soul looked at Maka, who only gave him a weak smile of understanding. "Sure," he answered, opening her passenger door and slipping inside the fiery red car. Sophia pulled Soul to her, crushing their lips together. Maka stared, slack jawed and offended. Shoving Soul onto the back of the seat and stomping on the gas, Sophia sped away, shooting Maka a knowing look over her shoulder.

Maka began the long trek home, alone.

**_And you've got a smile that can light up_**

**_this whole town_**

**_I haven't seen it awhile since she brought you down_**

**_You say you're fine _**

**_I knew you better than that_**

**_Hey, whatcha doin' with a girl like that?_**

Soul sat on Maka's bed, throwing a pillow up in the air and catching it. She watched the pillow fly up, then descend when gravity kicked in.

"She's just so...so frustrating, but so nice and wonderful at the same time," Soul said, staring at the pillow as he caught it again. Maka made gagging faces, looking away from Soul so he wouldn't see her. She hated Sophia and didn't know why Soul thought she was so great.

"She treats you like garbage," Maka said, looking over at him and popping a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.

Soul grunted. "I know, but she doesn't do that all the time."

"You need to find someone who won't treat you like that."

"I like Sophia." He said it in a matter-of-fact way, still not taking his eyes off of the pillow. Maka stood up, placing her ice cream on the vanity and jumping on the bed, grabbing the pillow out of the air.

He finally looked at her, his red eyes troubled. She didn't know about what, but guessed it had something to do with Sophia.

Maka let out a sigh. "If you like her so much, then call her. I know you. Usually when you say you're fine, you're lying."

Soul smiled. "You know me so well."

"Yeah, yeah. Just go call her." She didn't want him to notice the little tremor in her voice, and was thankful when he left her room, phone pressed to his ear, so that she could crawl under her covers and listen to the rain pound the roof.

**_She wears high heels_**

**_I wear sneakers_**

**_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_**

**_Dreamin' 'bout the day when you wake up and find_**

**_that what you're looking for has been here the whole time_**

In the school hallway, Maka watched as Soul and Sophia strutted down the hallway, Soul's arm around her slim waist and Sophia's arms wrapped around his shoulder, batting her long eyelashes at everyone. She was almost as tall as Soul in her high heels.

Maka stood at her locker, looking down at her old ratty converse. She hated high heels. They were hard to walk in and they cramped her feet. Maka preferred comfort to style.

When they passed her, Soul was about to stop and chat to her, but Sophia pulled him away, giggling at her friends at the end of the hall, making it seem like they had something oh-so-important to tell her. Maka only smiled slightly at him before closing her locker and walking off in the opposite direction to her final class.

**_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_**

**_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_**

**_You belong with me_**

**_Standin' by and waitin' at your backdoor_**

**_All this time how could you not know?_**

**_Baby, you belong with me_**

The wind whistled, and storm clouds thundered, but Maka still sat on the porch swing at the back of Soul's house, waiting for said person to appear. Rain began pouring in a steady rivulet, soaking her back almost immediately. Soul stampeded up the porch, jacket pulled over his head. A smile was on his face.

"Sorry I'm a little late," he said, pulling out his keys and unlocking the door. Maka didn't have the heart to tell him he was almost forty-five minutes late and the only reason she didn't leave was because she forgot her keys at home.

Soul pushed through the door and swooped Maka inside, his hand on her lower back.

"You're soaking wet," he said, from behind her, walking to the kitchen to start popping popcorn. "Do you want to borrow something?"

"Uhh...sure." Maka wasn't sure if there was even a right answer to that. He smiled, running up his stairs and coming down with a pair of sweatpants and a black t-shirt in his arms. "You know where the bathroom is." Maka smiled and took the clothes.

When she walked out, Soul's sweatpants dragging under her feet and his t-shirt more like a dress on her body, she smelled popcorn and heard a movie playing. Soul was seated on the couch and smiled when she appeared, laughing slightly at how his clothes dwarfed her.

"Shut up," Maka said, reaching for a handful of popcorn.

In the middle of the movie, Sophia walked in, unannounced. Her eyes fall on Maka and immediately took in the fact she as wearing her boyfriends clothes. She blew up, and Maka huffed, settling back into the couch, waiting for a moment of escape.

**_You belong with me_**

**_You belong with me_**

**_Have you ever thought just maybe _**

**_You belong with me_**

**_You belong with me_**

After their last fight, Maka having ran out as soon as Sophia called Soul a "man whore", she hadn't talked to him much.

She saw him in the halls, saw him walking around the neighborhood and still went to some of his games, but she didn't know how to apologize for something that wasn't either one of their faults.

Soul finally approached her while she was on her way home from school.

"I'm such a stupid jackass," he said, grasping her shoulders. "You've liked me for God knows how long, and I've liked you, but I've been in denial. I swear to God, Maka, I won't be so stupid anymore."

Maka stared at him, a little surprised, before she threw herself at him, crushing their lips together in a heated kiss. Their teeth clanked and their noses bumped, but it was the most wonderful, heartfelt, and passionate kiss either of them had ever had.

The next day, they walked down the hallways of school together, hands clasped, much to the dismay of the Sophia and her friends.

* * *

**AN:**

Meh. Not my favorite of the collection, but I wanted to do something with this song.

Hope you liked it!

(Song: You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift)

_~Bookwormy_


	19. With the Moon (INFERNAL DEVICES AU)

**AN:**

This is loosely based off of my Infernal Devices oneshot. Kind of, anyways.

I really wanted to do something with Infernal Devices and thought this was a pretty creative way of doing it!

Enjoy!

_~Bookwormy_

* * *

Maka pushed open her door, the torches of the Institute dimly lighting the hallway. She stuck her head out of the door first, looking from side to side to make sure no one was walking around.

Down the hall, she heard the musical notes of a piano. That was woke her up in the first place. She stepped outside, her bare feet cool on the stone floor. Holding her nightgown in her hands, she made her way down the hall. The closer she came to another door at the end of the hall, the louder the notes became. She grasped the cold handle in her hand, tugging it and letting the door fall open.

Inside, a man sat, playing the piano delicately. His eyes were closed and his white head bobbed in tune with the notes that flew from his fingers. Maka stood in the doorway, amazed. When she closed the door, the playing stopped and his eyes opened. They were the brightest red Maka had ever seen.

"You must be Miss Albarn," he said, his voice deep and flowing. "Pleasure," he added, smiling softly in her direction.

She nodded, her eyes still on the piano. "I haven't had the pleasure of meeting you," Maka finally said, looking at his face.

"Soul Evans." He bowed slightly, his white hair falling over his eyes, which stared up at her through long, pale lashes.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Mr. Evans."

"Was there anything I could help you with?" He asked, standing straight and placing his hands behind his back.

"No, I just...I heard your piano."

"It did not wake you, did it? If so, I am sorry."

"It's no trouble. I thought it was beautiful." She felt her face flame and had to look away from his eyes.

Soul smiled, "Thank you, Miss Albarn. I try not to let my playing effect others," he apologized, bowing slightly again.

"It was no trouble, Mr. Evans. None at all," she whispered, captivated by him.

While they were speaking, the wind from his open window blew out the several candles he had laid out and the moon cast his body in ghostlike features. His white hair seemed to glow in the moonlight, his red eyes shinning through to her, piercing her in the night. The runes that decorated his body like the other Shadowhunters she had met at the Institute were pale against his slightly tan skin, several of them poking through his low shirt collar; their intricate, yet simple, twirling patterns scarred his skin in the most beautiful way. Some of them were blacker than others; Maka guessed they were the most recent ones.

Without realizing what she was doing, she stepped forwards, running one finger along a scar by his shoulder. He was almost two heads taller than her, and he had to tilt his head down to look at her. "Do...do they hurt?"

Soul smiled, chuckling slightly. "No. They aren't meant to." He reached up, grabbing her wrist and holding it against his chest. "Miss Albarn-"

"Maka," she cut in suddenly, staring at his garnet eyes. "Call me Maka."

"Alright, Maka," he whispered, his breath tickling her cheeks. "Was there are problem you wanted to discuss?"

"No," she said, realizing what she was doing and stepping away from him. He dropped her wrist gently, and Maka felt a sudden cold grip her hand. "I should be going now. Thank you for your hospitality, Mr. Evans-"

"Soul," he cut in, smiling down at her. "It would only be fair."

Maka felt a smile break across her face. "Thank you, Soul. And goodnight."

"Goodnight, Maka," he whispered, walking her to the door and bowing when she pulled it closed behind her.

That night, lying in bed, Maka couldn't help but stare at her ceiling, the drapes around her four poster bed waving in the slight breeze. She thought of Soul and his pretty eyes and his bright hair and his beautifully scarred skin. His face followed her into her sweet dreams.

After that, Maka tried to stay as near to Soul as she could. It was almost as if they were attached at the hip. When Soul would walk into a room, Maka would follow soon after, gravitating to him like a moth to flame. Everyone in the Institute had noticed their developing relationship: not only did she gravitate to him, or know where he was, but they were always touching, in some way. Soul could usually be seen with a large hand at her lower back, pushing her along with him. Sometimes their hands were loosely entwined and at other times, though rarely, Maka was wrapped in his arm, like he was a cocoon.

No one noticed it when she began sneaking into his room at nights.

At first they would stay up talking, all night, Maka leaving his room when the first lights of daylight were breaking.

Maka fell asleep eventually, staying up with him taking its toll.

She slumped against him, and he pulled away, only to slip her under the covers and crawl underneath them himself, spreading a hand along her hip. It seemed natural. When Maka woke up, Soul's hand warm and comforting on her hip, she only smiled before going back to sleep.

After that, they shared a bed.

Maka was tracing one of his marks lazily, her eyes dropping with sleepiness. Soul's hands were warm and Maka felt chills burst onto her skin. She burrowed closer to Soul's chest, causing his hands to drop from her arms and onto her back, pressing her against him. He was just about to drift off when something warm was pressed against his chest, on a rune over his heart. Tilting his head down, he saw Maka, her lips pressed gently over his heart. When she pulled away, looking into his eyes, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his lips down to hers.

Their kiss was sweet and gentle, Soul rolling over and pinning Maka beneath him, grasping her hips tightly. Their lips moved together, slow and sweet as Maka let her hand roam in his hair. Soul was running his hands along her hips, squeezing when she gasped. Using the opportunity, he slipping his tongue inside her mouth and she sighed, tightening her grip on his neck. Soul ran his hands through her hair, his fingers catching on knots that Maka didn't seem to care when he yanked them out. Pushing up slightly, Maka began unbuttoning his shirt, pulling apart the buttons slowly as their lips collided. She pulled back when she got the last button, opening her eyes and staring at his rune marred chest. "Beautiful," she breathed, her lips barely moving as the words escaped on a breath.

"Nowhere near as beautiful as you," he whispered, leaning down and kissing her lips slowly. She kissed him back vigorously, running her hands over his stomach, feeling his tone middle and the indentions from the runes long ago drawn into his skin for protection and healing. He pushed her down, laying her across the pillows as she threw her legs around him, her nightdress riding up her thighs. Soul moved his hands under the hem, running his fingers along her flat stomach slowly. Pulling away from her lips, he kissed up her jaw line, to her cheeks, then each of her eyes and the her forehead, and her lips once more before rolling onto his side.

Maka sighed, continuing to run her hands up and down his chest, feeling each rune and running a finger over them slowly. He breathed into her ear and felt her shudder.

She fell asleep before him, her hands still warm on his chest. Looking down at her, he saw the shadows from the moon draped over her body like a dress; her pale skin a deathly grey and her lashes fanned across her cheeks in pale lines. Soul could almost imagine her green eyes a darker, more beautiful emerald. He fell asleep looking at her pale face, a smile on both of their lips.


	20. Haunting (CHERNOBYL AU)

This is based on "extreme tourism" and Chernobyl.

What is Chernobyl, you may ask? In the Ukraine, a little over 25 years ago, there was a nuclear reactor accident at Chernobyl. The surrounding town, Pripyat, which housed the families of the plant workers, was evacuated over night, the residents having no time to pack any belongings. It was literally abandoned over night, frozen in time.

I know this seems like something really odd to base a fanfic off of, but I have always been interested in Chernobyl and thought this up when watching Chernobyl Diaries.

I (usually) like happy endings, so this isn't anything like that movie, but I wanted to do something with Chernobyl because, well...I can. Also because I think a Russian Soul equals a Sexy Soul :)

_~Bookwormy_

* * *

Maka Albarn turned in her seat, practically buzzing with nervous anticipation, to face the window. Outside, the sun was reaching ever higher into the sky, the clouds closing in around it and cocooning it until it looked like a muted yellow blob. Tsubaki tilted her head at her bubbly friend, smiling nervously.

"Are you sure about this, Maka?" she asked, her voice hushed and slightly anxious.

"Are you serious? Of course I do!" she replied, looking at her friend with wide, emerald eyes. "Do you not want to?"

"Well," Tsubaki began, prepared to launch into a full length reason why she thought this wasn't a good idea, when the side door opened again and two men clambered into the van. One had shocking blue hair and was wearing no type of coat, though it was only barely skimming 40 degrees outside. He was laughing and shouting at his friend, who climbed in behind him.

The blue haired man sat in front of Tsubaki, throwing his arms over his head and looking at her appraisingly. Tsubaki was flattered, but shocked at his blunt display of checking her out.

The man who climbed in behind him had bright white hair, and several layers of clothes piled on. He sat in front of Maka, giving her a small smile.

"Where you two from?" the blue haired man asked, a slightly thick Ukrainian pushing out of his mouth.

"America," both Maka and Tsubaki answered together.

"What brings you to Ukraine?" the white haired man asked, pulling off gloves and drawling out his lilting Russian accent.

"Traveling," Maka answered, staring at the man in wonder. "We just graduated college."

"Bore," blue hair sang, rolling his neck around in a circle. Maka scoffed at him, her nose pinching slightly.

"Don't mind him, he can be a jackass," white hair said, stretching at hand out to Maka. "Name's Soul." he said, smiling and grasping Maka's tiny hand in his. She smiled. "Maka."

"I am the almighty Black*Star!" Blue hair shouted, sitting straighter and eyes lighting up.

"Almighty?" Tsubaki asked, her face showing a slightly confused look.

"Here we go again," Soul mumbled, leaning back as Black*Star launched into a great long spiel about how he was going to surpass God and blah, blah, blah. Soul had heard this speech so much, he committed it to heart unwillingly.

Maka looked at him, leaning forward slightly. Her hair fell over her shoulders, loose and free from its usual holders. "Is he always like this?"

"Yeah, he is." Soul looked at her, his red eyes bright in the dim lighting from the sun shinning threw the windows.

"Where are you from?" Maka asked suddenly, tilting her head like an inquiring child.

"America, but I moved to Russia when I was about seventeen."

As Maka opened her mouth, the front door opened and their tour guide jumped in, his large body shaking the van and his curses fluttering around when he hit his head on the roof. "Who's ready for dome extreme touring?" he asked, his accent thick, slamming his hands together and cranking up the van. The other occupants cheered slightly.

The ride was slightly long, but very scenic, showing to Maka and Tsubaki the rolling landscapes of Ukraine. Black*Star and Soul watched with mild interest, the girls having learned at the beginning of the trip that they had been to Chernobyl several times before.

"We are entering Pripyat," Uri, the tour guide, said, looking at the four young people from the rearview mirror.

Maka's face lit up like Christmas lights, Tsubaki's pale slightly and Black*Star and Soul only smiled slightly.

"Don't worry Tsubaki! I'll protect you!" Black*Star shouted, jumping from his seat and wrapping an arm tightly around her neck. She bunched up slightly, her face flushing.

"Thank you, Black*Star, but really, it isn't-"

"A god protects their people!" he shouted, wrapping her closer to him. Maka giggled at her friends befuddled expression.

"I can show you around," Soul said, looking at her with bright eyes. "I've been here so many times I already know everything Uri is going to tell you. Besides, someone needs to stay with the van."

"Why does someone need to-"

"Don't go a try to take my job, boy!" Uri cackled jokingly, throwing something back at Soul. A Geiger counter, Maka notes duly. Something used to measure radiation in the air.

"I thought Chernobyl was supposed to be safe?" Maka squeaked, nervousness finally flooding her voice as she looked wildly at Soul.

"Don't worry, it is. But when a nuclear reactor explodes, you still have high radiation levels."

Pulling up to a check point, a guard lazily waves them in, speaking to Uri only for a second before both men are laughing and the guard is opening the gate, waving at them as with a slight smile as they passed through the gate.

They passed a river, one Maka thought was probably full of mutated fish. And when Black*Star threw a piece of jerky out of the window and Maka saw large, un-fish like fish bodies attacking it, she felt that was answer enough. She felt very nauseous all of the sudden. Soul put a hand on her knee, his heat reassuring. "Here, scoot," he commanded, standing and hunching slightly as he waited for Maka to scoot closer to Tsuabki. The raven haired girl was tucked to Black*Star's side, who sat near the window and pointed things out to her. His arm was still thrown over her shoulders loosely. Soul squeezed in the space Maka left him and he wrapped her under his burly arm.

She didn't want to admit it, but she felt immensely better with him so close to her.

As they approached the middle of Chernobyl, Uri stopped the van. "I'll wait here. Be back in one hour," he said sternly, looking from Soul to Black*Star and flashing his eyes at Maka and Tsubaki.

"Not a problem!" Black*Star shouted, shoving open the door and clambering out. Tsubaki gulped behind her, at Maka, who gave a tiny smile in return. She shuffled out of the van, following the yelling Black*Star. Tsubaki tried in vain to quiet him down, but failed miserably.

Maka looked around her, drinking the decaying buildings. They were large, with windows smashed in and doors hanging off of hinges. Beside her, there was a swing set, the swings dangling precariously off of their hinges. A large Ferris-wheel was immobile, the gondolas creaking in the wind. Without thinking about what she was doing, Maka slipped her hand into Soul's, who squeezed it and pulled her away.

Their foot steps echoed in the abandoned city. The buildings were large and dilapidated: windows collapsing and the doors barely hanging by a thread. When she peered inside, Maka saw peeling wallpaper, litter strewn all along the cement floors, and broken things. The most haunting was a baby doll, resting beside a discarded gas mask.

"Why do you come here so often?"

"I'm not sure. When I first moved to Russia, Chernobyl was close and everyone was saying how we should take some time to visit. I thought it was strange how a whole town could get up and leave just like that." For emphasis, he snapped his fingers.

"It's strange. Scary," Maka whispered, stepping closer to Soul's side.

"It's only scary if you make it that way."

Ahead of them, Black*Star shoved down a door, which landed with a shuddering thud, the bare screen echoing like their footsteps.

"If he doesn't stop making so much noise, he's going to attract some beast."

"Beast?" Maka squeaked, round eyes wide.

Soul could only smile slightly at her, though his eyes were troubled.

Pulling her with him, they ran to catch up with the other two.

Clambering up stairs, Maka stopped in the doorway as Black*Star, Tsubaki and Soul all entered the room. Soul and Maka's interlocked hands hung in the air like a lifeline.

The wallpaper was peeling, the cement floor decorated with dust and broken belongings. Several picture frames lay on the floor, broken and shattered beyond recognition. A small table was set int he corner, covered with long ago abandoned coloring books and melted crayons. Another doll was laying on the windowsill. Soul walked to Maka and pulled her to his waist, being mindful as to step around the broken artifacts.

"That," Soul drawled, Maka shivering at his Russian accent, "is nuclear reactor four." He pointed. Following his finger, Maka saw, in the distance, four reactors outlined by the dying sun.

"Scary," Tsuabki whispered, slinking next to Black*Star and crossing her arms over her chest.

In the distance, there were several barks, making the two girls jump and stifle screams.

"That's our cue to leave," Soul muttered into Maka's ear, pulling her from the porch. He led the way out, following the same path to the van. Everyone piled in quickly, the sun slipping down into the horizon with every passing minute.

"Why are you holding a gun?!" Maka shouted when she saw the small pistol in Uri's hand. He gave Soul and Black*Star knowing looks before smiling, troubled, at Maka and Tsubaki. The two girls looked at each other, only to be pulled closer to the sides of their respective boys. Placing the gun on the passenger side, Uri stepped on the gas and they sped out of Chernobyl faster than they had entered.


	21. Lotion

He swears she has the entire store in her room.

Everyday, she'll smell like something different: coconuts, berry's, flowers and fruits.

Every. Damn. Day.

It's torture to him.

She'll go out and return home with a bag full of lotions and body washes and he'll feel his head go light and the blood drib subtly from his nose.

For fuck's sake it was _lotion_. It wasn't like she was going out and buying lingerie.

It pissed him off that just the differences in lotions could play with his mind. It was like Russian Roulette: he never knew which one she was going to wear. But each and every one of them smelled just like Maka. They differed, of course, but they were the only ones she would buy. Five consistent lotions he couldn't get enough of.

On Monday, she wore coconut lime.

She smelled like summer had come early.

Coconuts, limes, sunscreen and the ocean assuaged his senses. It felt like he was at the beach. The smell was strong, indicating that she had just put it on.

Throughout the day, he smelled coconuts. When they sat in class, he had to close his eyes as he tried desperately not to focus on the delicious smell radiating from his partner.

He faked being asleep.

At home, she took a shower, and the smell of coconuts left her skin. She walked out of the bathroom in one of his shirts. He knew it would smell like coconuts tomorrow.

Tuesday, she wore something that smelled like fruits and flowers.

It was like spring was following him everywhere he went, tickling his nose and sending his mind into overdrive.

All day, Maka had gripped his hand and when he brushed it across his face to move hair out of his eyes, he smelled it.

She was torturing him.

And she didn't even know it.

On Wednesday, she wore another coconut.

It was tropical and made her smell like Hawaii.

When she handed back one of his shirts (looking for one that smelled like him rather than her lotion), he caught the whiff of the lotions she wore the past days. His head went light and he saw spots.

This was getting ridiculous.

Thursday came with the smells of mangos.

He hated mangos, but when he smelled her his mouth watered.

She was going to be the death of him with her lotion selection.

Friday came and he finally stood up.

She smelled like berry's.

It was crazy; he was tired of looking at fruits and getting turned on.

How does that even happen?

They sat on the sofa, Maka reading with her legs propped on Soul's. His eyes were on her face.

"What?" she asked, looking up when she felt his eyes on her.

Without saying anything, he lunged at her, assaulting her lips with wild and hungry kisses. She returned them enthusiastically, her book lying forgotten on the floor.

Soul pulled back, looking into her eyes.

"You wear too many fucking lotions," he said, before leaning back down and capturing her lips again.

The next morning, when Maka got up to take a shower, Soul rolled over, only for his senses to be assaulted by the lingering smell of berry's.

She was going to be the death of him, he thought, jumping out of bed and following her to the bathroom.


	22. Of Thunderstorms & Sunshine

You listen as thunder rumbles your windows and lightning follows close behind, illuminating your room in an eerie blue-white light. You cringe, burring your face into the cool sheets. You squeeze your eyes tighter, hoping to block out the color of the lightning. You hate this, feeling weak because of a thunderstorm. Hell, you fight kishin's for a living! But it's a thunderstorm that brings you to your knees, shaking and whimpering.

You try to fight it off, really you do, but you've been afraid of them since you were small.

_"Papa!" you screech into the night, the dark storm clouds over head rumbling like hungry bears. "PAPA!" _

_Rushing from the steps of the library, where he told you to wait almost_ two hours ago, _you rush into the streets. You run, your pigtails whipping your face as you crane your neck in all directions. "PAPA!" you scream again as the rain begins pouring in torrents. The drops hit the pavement and bounce back up, like a boomerang. Thunder cracks overhead and you feel the rumble in your little chest. Lightning drops by close to you and you screech, your throat raw and scratchy. You slip in a puddle, and scream again. "PAPA!"_

_"Maka?!" a voice shrieks near to you. Turning you sopping body and sore bottom around, you see your Mama's worried and pale face as she reaches for you. You jump up into her waiting arms, tears streaming out of your huge, wide eyes. "Mama!" you yelled, wrapping your chubby arms around her neck and squeezing. She's murmuring things in your ear, but you're too shaken up to listen. _

_When you get home, she tucks you in to bed, reads you a book and you doze off. _

_You wake up an hour later when you hear screaming. _

_"YOU LEFT OUR DAUGHTER ALONE IN THE MIDDLE OF A THUNDERSTORM!" your mother shouts. You duck under your covers, half hoping it will hide their shouts. Your father responds, but you can't make out his hushed words. Again, your mother screams and the front door opens, then slams closed. _

_After that, your mama wasn't there to protect you from the anger of the skies and your papa was never home, period. For years, you tried to beat the storms, but you couldn't. They shook you to your very core and left you sobbing and near hysterics by the time they were over. _

Rain pounds your roof hard, echoing through the silent apartment you share with your Weapon partner. He's the only other person to know your fear.

Throwing the covers off of your body, your flesh meets the cool air of the AC. Lightning illuminates your room and you squeak, running to your door and throwing it open. Thunder shakes the foundation of your home and you close your eyes as you rush to Soul's room.

Standing there, you debate whether or not to open the door. The knob is cold in your clammy hand.

When another jeering shake of thunders jars your home, you whimper, and the door opens, chill wind hitting your face.

Soul stands there, red eyes shinning in the night at you through all of the darkness. He grasps your arms and pulls you inside his room, wrapping around you like a living blanket.

He leads you to his bed, crawling under the covers before scooting over and making room for you. You slip in beside him, your body shaking. His hand reaches for you and you lean into him, nuzzling where his neck joins his shoulder. Your eyes are squeezed tightly closed and Soul's other hand reaches around your waist, his arm warm around your middle. He runs his fingers soothingly through your tresses, his breath warm on your cheek.

Thunder rumbles once again, louder and much, much closer than before. You cower against him, petite fists tightening on his chest.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine," he begins singing huskily. You open your eyes and tilt your neck upwards, looking at him.

"You make me happy, when skies are grey." You feel your muscles relaxing, the tension leaving your body in waves. His red eyes beat down on you, though they are soft and understanding. Slowly, your vice grip on his shirt loosens to were your hands are pressed firmly against him. You feel his heartbeat, smooth and even and comforting.

"You'll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please, don't take my sunshine away." He continues humming as he presses his warm lips to your forehead, then to your cheeks, your nose, the corner of your mouth. You pivot your neck so you can kiss him, his warm lips soft against yours as he kisses you gently, still humming.

He cradles you to his chest and you sleep peacefully while the brutal storm rages on outside.

* * *

**AN:**

Cute and fluffy oneshot!

I don't know if I've said this before, and if I have I'm just going to repeat it now, but if you have a prompt or idea you want me to do something with, feel free to review or PM me, and I'll try something with it!

_~Bookwormy_


	23. Lanterns (TANGLED AU)

**AN**:

Big thank you to Taliatheotaku for prompting me with "fairytales"! So, here's a Tangled/Rapunzel oneshot :D Some things are the same, others are not. This isn't like an exact play-by-play of Tangled. I also know this moves...kind of fast, but Disney movies tend to do that.

Thanks to everyone for submitting ideas! Keep 'em coming!

_~Bookwormy_

* * *

The flower sits on a mountain, high in the skies behind a waterfall. Shinning like the sun, many have tried to find it, if only for the tales of the magical properties.

None have succeeded.

Except one person: Mother Medusa.

Using the magical properties of the sun flower, she stays young. She keeps it hidden behind the waterfall, her own closely guarded secret.

Until the day King Spirit finds it.

King Spirit and Queen Kami have been gifted a baby. But the Queen is deathly ill, the baby and herself at high risk. The King, willing to risk anything for his wife and unborn child, gathers an array of men, traveling the kingdom for the fabled sun flower.

It takes weeks, Queen Kami very well nearing her death bed, when King Spirit finds the flower. Quickly, almost in the blink of an eye, the King has the plant uprooted and boiled down into a medical concoction for his wife.

Skin pale, wide belly protruding, and eyes half lidded, King Spirit makes her drink it. Over the course of only a few days, the Queen is up and about, her skin a bright pink, eyes lively and happy, and her belly full and still expanding.

And the day Princess Maka Albarn is born, the whole kingdom rejoices.

Pale baby body flushed red, bright spring green eyes wide, and bright blonde hair shinning, she is shuffled around the kingdom, the pride and joy of her parents and the hope for the citizens.

Queen Kami and King Spirit watch her in her crib, breathing deep and evenly. They cannot help but feel blessed, for this was the miracle they were so close to losing. And as they kiss her forehead and shuffle off to their own chambers, Medusa watched silently outside, her face contorted in fury. When the doors to Maka's chambers click closed, Mother Medusa passes through the window.

Rushing to the Princess, she smooths her hair back, marveling in how much it looks and feels like the sun flower that was so rudely stolen away from her. Clipping a short piece of hair off, she marvels in her success, only to bottle a scream of agitation when it turns light brown. Her brain works quickly, and she finally decides she must take the child, for she is now the sun flower.

Picking her up and gently cradling her to her chest, she pulls the top of her cloak over the bundle and scurries out of the chambers.

The King and Queen are awoken the next morning by guards, who frantically tell them their daughter was stolen in the night. Sad and depressed, they tell their subjects what has happened and let loose a lantern, which in turn spurs the citizens to light their own.

It is soon declared that every year, on the Princess's birthday, lanterns will be released into the skies until the day she comes home.

* * *

Maka hums quietly to herself as she paints, a little smile decorating her pale face. Her hands are crusty with paint and her dress smeared, but when she finishes, she drops the brush and steps backwards. Blair, her purple cat, makes a "harrumph" noise as her owner jumps away, having startled her from her afternoon nap, and saunters to the window.

Maka admires her handy work, imagining the day every year, her birthday, when the floating lights appear above the skyline. She considers it her favorite time of year.

Smiling at her little orange and yellow balls of light, Maka leans to gather her paints when a voice shouts from outside.

"Maka!"

Surprised, Maka jerks up and sends her paints flying, scattering the closed bottles onto the wooden floor. They roll around, bumping into each other with tinkling little noises. Hurriedly, she grabs the red curtains and closes them over her newest painting.

"Maka, let down your hair!"

Trying to hide her rapid breathing, Maka pulls her hair from the rafters, dragging it across the floor before gathering the bright blonde pile into her arms and tossing it out the window. Her hair falls gracefully, shinning even brighter in the sun. It reaches the tip of the bushes outside her tower, where her mother now stands, smiling up at her with a basket around her shoulders. Medusa grasps thick strands of Maka's hair and hefts herself into the tower.

As her mother walks around the tower, straitening things out before taking off her traveling cloak and dropping the basket, Maka stands at the window, pulling her hair back to her.

Medusa tuts. "Maka, what have you been doing while I've been away?"

"Nothing, Mama," she responds, dropping the pile of hair before running over to her mother. "I've been painting."

"You do much of that," Medusa says, laughing and patting Maka's head.

Maka watched her mother curiously.

"Your birthday is coming up soon," Medusa begins. "What would you like to do?"

"I want to see the floating lights!" Maka responds almost immediately, turning to face her mother and twining her fingers through her hair. She was turning eighteen and had never left her tower. And each and every year, those lights are let loose. Just once, she wants to see them close up.

Medusa's eyes widen, in fear or anger Maka doesn't know, but she rushes to Maka, placing her bony hands on her shoulders and grasping them tightly. Maka gasps and Medusa begins shaking her slightly. "You can't leave the tower!" After a few more shakes, she releases Maka, who falls back slightly, tripping on her hair.

"Wh-why not?" she asks loudly, locking her eyes onto her mother. "I've never once asked to leave this tower. Why can't I now?"

Medusa takes several breaths and pinches the bridge of her nose before answering with a hefty sigh. "It's not safe outside, darling. It's too dangerous for you."

"I can take care of myself, Mama," she says quietly, her eyes taking on a pleading look.

Medusa takes her cheeks in her hands. "No, you can't." It would usually be perceived as a sweet gesture, but Medusa's hands are cold and tight on Maka's face. She pulls away, placing one of her hands on Medusa's wrist. Turning, she looks back at her lantern painting, resting behind the curtain. "What about those berries you need for that paint color you're always asking me to make? I could get you those." Medusa says jovially, trying to lighten the suddenly tense atmosphere.

Maka turns her face. "Really? You'd go and get me those?" she asks happily.

Medusa forces a smile. "Of course I would! I'll go now, since it's a three days trip."

"Thank you, Mama!" Maka yells, throwing her little arms around Medusa's neck. Medusa merely pats her back.

Maka bustles around the tower, helping her mother prepare for her trip.

"I'll see you in three days time, Maka!" she shouts back up at the tower as Maka pulls her hair back in.

"Good-bye, Mama!"

Medusa walks swiftly, dreading leaving Maka alone for three days. That's three days away from the magic of her hair.

With nothing better to do, Maka cleans what little mess there is in her tower before settling down in a large plush chair with a book, Blair purring contentedly on her lap.

* * *

"It's been nice gentleman," Soul says, tossing the crown in air and catching it in his backpack. "But I'll be going now."

"Wh-what?!" the blue haired accomplice stutters, face flaming a blotchy red. "You can't take that crown! It's ours, too!"

"I did all the dirty work, I'll be taking the prize." And with that, he's flying through the forest.

Okay, really, all three of them- Soul, Black*Star and Kid- risked their asses to get this stupid crown, but Soul did do most of the dirty work, like going into the castle and risking his own damn skin to get some stupid crown. Not really stupid though, if the buyer was willing to pay as much as he said the crown was worth.

Suddenly, the whipping of the branches and the wind making his eyes water stopped and the white horse between his legs huffed.

"Stupid beast, keep going!" Soul shouted, jumping on the horses back. It looked at him before running then stopping again, catching Soul off guard and making him slam, face first, into a tree. The crown flew out of the bag and landed lopsidedly on his head. Maximus, the horse, whinnies in a way that makes Soul think he's laughing at him.

"Stupid horse," he mumbles, taking the crown and shoving it back into his bag roughly.

Walking away from the horse, a tower appears in front of his face, the base covered in ivy and shrouded with bushes. Lucky for him, there is a tree just tall enough for him to make a jump for the window. Smiling, he scales the tree, picking an apple and eating it on the way. When he reaches the angle of the window, he tosses the backpack first before jumping himself.

He lands with a thud that shakes even his teeth. Rolling onto his side, victory coursing through is veins, he comes face to face with an angry girl and a book before all he sees is black.

* * *

Maka jumps from her seat when theres a thud from the window. Barely managing to avoid tripping over her hair, she rushes into the main room, where a man with white hair rests, getting up onto his knees. Thinking quickly, she slams her book down on his head and watches as his red eyes roll back and he falls back onto the ground with a thud, his legs bent up and his arms splayed out in front of him in weird positions.

Pacing, her hair makes noises like running water as her bare feet pad gently across the well-worn floors. Biting her nails, she debates throwing him back out the window, but he seems about five times her size. The next best thing would be to tie him up. Smiling, she hurries to gather some spare rope and straps him down onto a chair. His head lolls onto his chest and Maka hides in a dark corner, clutching her book in her hands as Blair perches on her shoulders, watching to see when he wakes up.

It doesn't take long.

He jerks awake and sits there for several seconds before he begins thrashing. Maka tightens her grip on her book, standing up and tiptoeing her way behind him.

"Who are you and how did you find my tower!" she shouts, her voice high and her book in front of her like a weapon.

"SHIT!" the man yells and Maka hits him again, scared suddenly into action at his loud tone.

Before he can come-to again, Maka adds another layer of rope. As she steps back from him, she trips on a bag. Picking it up and rooting around inside, she finds one thing: a crown. It's small, but beautiful, adorned with many tiny jewels that sparkle a rainbow of colors in light. Standing back up, she walks over to her mirror, placing the crown on her head. It's almost a perfect fit. She laughs in joy at her reflection, but stops, serious, when the man once again stirs. Taking off the crown, she looks around before deciding to hide it in the closet.

"It'd be nice if you could stop hitting me with that damn book," he says slowly, his back straight.

"Who are you?" Maka asks, her book in front of her as she approaches him slowly.

His eyes flash to her in annoyance. "Names Soul Evans."

"How'd you find my tower?"

"Running away from trouble. Where's my pack?" he says, his eyes flashing for just a second in worry.

"I've hidden it somewhere you'll never find it," Maka announces triumphantly. Soul just looks at her, his face blank. "You put it in the closet, didn't you?" With a huff, Maka smacks him again with her book and he slumps back down in the chair.

Grabbing the pack and the crown, Maka shoves them both under a loose floorboard before going back to watching the strange man.

"Would you stop with the fucking book?" he yells, straining against his bonds.

"I've hidden it again, and this time you won't find it. If you want it back, I want you to do something for me."

"What could I possibly do for you, Tiny-tits?"

"Don't call me that," Maka commands, raising her book in warning. "I want you to show me the lights."

"The lights," Soul mumbles dumbly, his jaw slack. "You want to see...the lights."

"The lights," Maka nods, lowering her book.

* * *

Soul thinks through the possible events that could happen. One: he can get away unscathed, leaving the crown. Two: he could try to get away after finding the crown and suffer more pain at the hands of a damn book or three: he could just take the kid to see the lights and get back the crown painlessly.

None of them but one look good to him, but to avoid more damage to his skull, he agrees to her terms.

"Can you untie me now?" he asks gruffly, bottling his anger.

"Do anything stupid I'll hit you with my book and tie you back up again."

"Whatever," he mutters, struggling in his seat as she undoes her knots. The ropes fall around him in a pool and he stands, stretching.

"Lets go," the girl says, throwing her hair out the window and jumping out, a cat curled around her shoulders.

He huffs, throwing his head back and running his fingers through his hair and over his face.

* * *

"Wooooohoooooo!" Maka yells, using her hair as a swing and flying around the tree. Soul watches.

"That's a lot of hair," he says as Maka lands on her feet beside him, tugging her hair away from the trees and its snarling branches. Gathering it up and throwing it behind her, Maka grabs Soul's arm and pulls him with her. "To the lights!"

As they march on, Soul wondering how he was going to avoid the guards and his old accomplices, Maka begins to realize she's never left the tower. Everything is so different outside. With every noise she tenses.

A bunny rabbit jumps in front of their path and Maka screeches, latching onto Soul.

"It's a bunny!" he says, humor in his voice as Maka clutches her book and his arm.

"Shut up, I know that! It surprised me, s'all."

"Heh, whatever you say, Tiny-tits."

"What did I say about calling me that?" she said, as she watched Soul pull himself off the forest floor.

"Do you hear that?" Maka asked after several seconds. Soul looked at her around his arm as he rubbed his head. "Hear wha-"

"Shhhh! Listen," Maka whispered.

Straining their ears, the pair heard the pounding of hooves and the shouts of men. "That's odd," Maka stated.

"Time to go!" Soul said, grabbing her hand and breaking into a run. Twigs and leaves tangled into Maka's hair, but she ignored the pulling and tugging, running along with Soul, though she was much more clumsy and kept tripping.

"Go?" she huffed, her feet tripping over a log. "Why do we need to go?"

"Reasons," Soul said, pulling her along with him.

"You know, your vague answers are starting to get on my nerves," Maka snarled.

Ignoring her, Soul pulled them into a small restaurant, shoving the door open and leaning against it. Maka stood behind him, looking into the room. Around them were angry looking thugs, all of whom stopped their conversations and turned to look at them.

"Oi!" one of the men shouted, rising to his feet and roughly placing his drink on the table. "What're you two doing here?"

"Looking for a place to eat," Soul liked smoothly, moving slightly to the side to hide Maka. "Obviously we aren't wanted here, so we'll be going." He pushed the door open only to let it close when the guards shouts were heard.

"Wait a second! That's the Evans boy!" another man yelled, rising to his feet. In his hand was a crumpled piece of paper with a rough sketch of Soul. Underneath, it read 'WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE' and in smaller, thinner print, a reward.

"Why are you wanted?" Maka asked quietly.

"Get them!"

It was like the whole pub ascended on them at once. Maka was shoved aside as the men pushed their way to Soul. "Wait!" she yelled, surprising even herself. Everyone stilled their actions, Soul held aloft in the air, his appendages held by several men. He craned his neck, looking at her with curious red eyes. Clasping her hands in front of her, Maka began walking along the length of the room, her hair dragging behind her heavily. "Do you men have any dreams?"

"Dreams?"

"Heh! Why're those important?"

"Who needs dreams?"

Shouts rose from the crowd of men, but Maka plowed on. "I do; I want to see the lights."

They all looked at her, but several men began murmuring their dreams. It started off slow and smooth, then snowballed into everyone yelling and shouting their dreams at each other, obnoxious laughter filling the air as drinks were passed around again.

"I want to fall in love!" a man crooned, causing the few around him to laugh slightly.

"I want to buy a horse!"

"I want to join the guard!"

All around, people were shouting their dreams, no matter how ridiculous. Maka was standing in the middle of it, smiling as she listened to everyone. Appearing at her side, Soul pulled her to the bar.

"Last time I was here," he began, "I found this little hatch." As he said it, he yanked at something and a plum of dust rose. Coughing, Maka waved dust away from her eyes. Looking down, she saw a tunnel. Soul had already crawled through and was waiting on Maka. As she ducked down, the doors to the pub burst open. Soul grabbed her waist, pulling her to him as she hurried to gather all of her hair.

"Where is he?" one of the guards hollered, rushing through the crowds.

"Where's who?" a man who first responded to Maka's question asked.

"That Evans boy."

All of the men looked at each other, confused expressions on their faces. "We dunno who yer talkin' about," one man finally answered.

The guard snarled, angry. "Fan out. I want him found!"

Maka pulled in all of her hair and slowly let the hatch drop closed.

"Any day now," Soul said, already pulling her to the end of the tunnel.

"Why are you wanted?" Maka asked, ignoring the stabbing at her feet.

"Long story."

"Give me the short version."

Soul slid his eyes over to her, his red irises bright in the dim cave light. "I stole the Princess's crown and now their after my ass. There, short version."

"You stole that crown? Why should I give it back to you, then?" She felt along the folds of her dress, where she had hidden it.

"Because we had a deal."

Maka didn't know how long they ran, or when the slowed to walking, but when Soul pushed aside large rocks and sunlight filtered in, Maka smiled. In front of them was the bridge that led into the kingdom.

"Come on, lets go." Soul muttered, pulling her hand. Running ahead of him, Maka danced on the bridge, her hair flying around her like a dress. She gathered it up in her arms as guards sauntered by.

"We need to do something with your hair," Soul said, walking beside her and ducking when guards came too close. As they entered the heart of downtown, Soul saw three little girls, playing with each others hair. He smiled at Maka before walking over to them, bending down to their level and pointing at Maka. All three smiled and ran to Maka. Surprised, she let them tug her to the ground.

The three girls worked diligently, spiraling her hair into three spate sections. While they were braiding it, they also played jump rope. Maka sat with a smile, watching as the citizens bustled about, waving at her occasionally.

"All done!" the littlest girl yelled, clapping her hand together. Looking over her shoulder, Maka saw that her hair reached down to her ankles and was braided through with flowers.

"It's beautiful!" she cheered on with the little girls as the clapped.

"Now it's easier to maneuver," Soul said, walking over to her. Walking deeper into downtown, Maka heard music.

"Soul! Come on, lets dance!"

"Wha-no! I can't-" ignoring him, Maka pulled him into the swirling crowd. He was tense, and his face contorted when they began, but Maka's tinkling laughter and smooth movements made him relax. Until he had to change partners, that is. When Maka was back in his arms, he pulled her to the side.

"I have just the place to go for you to see the lights."

It was only maybe an hour before they were sitting on a boat, the moon giving the lake a glassy appearance. Maka dipped a finger into the water and watched it ripple.

"Maka, look," Soul said, pointing at the sky. The first lantern had been released. Soul watched as her green eyes widened and she rushed to the other edge of the small boat. Soon after the first one was loose, the rest followed soon after. Red and oranges and yellows glowed like the sun, bright and lively against the dark of the sky. "It's beautiful," Maka sighed out, leaning her head into her hand. Without realizing what he was doing, Soul leaned forward. Their lips were close and he could smell the flowers in her hair. Maka leaned forward and their lips brushed. Maka pulled away, face pink, and giggled slightly. Soul pushed back and began rowing the boat to the rocky shore.

Maka sat on a log as Soul prodded a fire. "I'll be right back. I need to find more wood," he said, smiling at Maka. She nodded and forced a smile.

After his white hair disappeared into the dark, Maka pulled out the crown, turning it in her hands.

"Maka!" a voice yelled quietly from behind her. She jumped, wielding her book like a weapon. A twisted blonde head popped up from behind a boulder.

"Mama!" Maka yelled, dropping her book and racing forward. Medusa gathered her up in a hug, though it was loose and flimsy. "Maka, you cannot give him that crown."

"Wha-what?"

"That's all he's after, Maka! He doesn't want you, he wants the money."

"No! Soul's different! He-"

"You don't know any better, Maka!"

She stares at Medusa, face red in anger. "I know him." With that, she rushes off.

* * *

He's gathering sticks when all of the sudden, his arms are pinned at his sides.

"We want our crown."

"Black*Star. How nice to see you," Soul mumbled sarcastically, straining against his once-accomplice.

"We want our crown," he says again.

"I don't have it."

"Bull shit, we know you're with the Princess."

"Ma-Maka? You think she's the Princess?" He laughs, great, chest shaking barks.

"We know. We know she was kidnapped, and we know who raised her. We know where she lives and we know who she's with. Kid, search him," Black*Star commands. Stoically, Kid steps forward and pats Soul down.

"Nothing on him," Kid delivers, standing up.

Black*Star consults Kid, their lips moving rapidly.

"We want the crown."

And they're gone.

* * *

Pushing his way back through to where he left Maka, he sees her sitting on the log, the crown in her hands.

"Have you had that this whole time?"

Maka doesn't answer him, just shoves it into his hands.

"Are you going to run away?"

He answers almost immediately. "No."

She smiles and a sack is thrown over her head.

Shocked, she trashes around, but Soul's voice permeates her struggle. "KID!"

He know these people? Was he planning this all along. Maka goes limp as these things go through her head.

Her Mama was right: all he wanted was the crown.

As she's pulled away, her hands tied behind her back and shoved against a rock, Soul struggles against Black*Star for only a few seconds before he bashes him over the head with a rock.

* * *

As the sack is pulled from Maka's head minutes later, she sees a large ship on the lake, Soul's wild hair flying as he stands at the wheel. She feels fury build up in her, but also sadness. Medusa was right. Maka should never have left her tower. She notices the silhouettes of the two men from before and she feels even more anger.

"I told you, Maka. Now, lets go home," Medusa says, pulling Maka up from the rocky ground.

Maka follows obediently, pushing all thoughts of Soul and the crown aside. As she walks, she pulls the flowers out of her hair.

* * *

Soul awakes, strapped to a pole on a ship, he arms tied to the wheel.

"Where are you taking me?" He yells angrily to Black*Star as he struggles against the pole.

Black*Star smiles. "We're turning you in."

* * *

Maka sits on her bed, carefully undoing her braid. Several flowers float to her feet, Maka having missed them in her hurry to remove them. On her lap rests a piece of cloth one of the girls strategically used to tie the braid. It's a mosaic sun, the red, oranges and yellows stitched against purple. Brushing her hair out, Maka lays out on her bed, staring up at the ceiling.

In a flash, she sees the same sun, but in muted colors high above her head. A mobile swings around slowly, tinkling music filling her ears. Two people stand above her, a young woman with ashy hair and bright green eyes like Maka and a man with red hair and sea blue eyes. They both adorn crowns.

Sitting up suddenly, Maka knows.

Storming into the main room, where Medusa resides, Maka places her hands on her hips. "I'm the missing Princess, aren't I?" she commands. When Medusa tenses, her shoulders rising and her breathing stopped, Maka knows the answer.

"You stole me from my parents! You kept me, locked in a tower!"

In a rush, Medusa is at her, turning her around and pinning her arms to her side and tying them with the rope Maka used to pin Soul to the chair. Using a cloth from Maka's paint stash to gag her.

"You will stay her until the day you die."

* * *

Soul sits in a cell, tossing a rock up and catching it. A guard appears and slips a key into the door, pulling it open.

"Lets go, Evans."

He sits there. "Why should I?"

The guard growls, shoving the key in his pocket and walking into the cell. Grabbing Soul by his arms, he pulls him from the cell. Handcuffs are out and around his wrists in a blink of an eye.

Soul walks lazily through the halls as the guard shoves him through doors. He's out of plans and out of ideas.

"Sir, you've been relieved of duty," a voice echoes behind Soul and his guard.

"Huh?" the guard states dumbly, turning around. A man from the pub earlier punches him and the guard is on the ground. He has an axe with him and the handcuffs are on the ground.

"With a girl like yours, we had to help," he answers Soul's unasked question. The white haired man only smiles a shark toothed grin before joining the rest of the men from the pub.

Together, all of the men beat away the guards and reach the roof with minimal damage.

"Great! Now what?" Soul asks agitatedly.

"You jump."

"Jum-" Before he can continue, a large, burly man picks him up and throws him down.

He wants to scream, but before he can, he's riding on the back of a horse.

"Stupid beast!" He yells happily, a smile on his face. Maximus only huffs.

* * *

Maka sits on the floor of what was her tower. The ropes are chaffing her skin and the cloth tied around her face is making it hard to breathe.

There's a crash, then a body is flying through the window.

Maka feels her eyes widen.

"MAKA?!" Soul yells, turning his body around in wild circles.

Medusa lashes out, a shinning knife in hand. She slashes it in an arc and Soul is lying crumpled on the floor, blood pouring from a slash across his chest.

Medusa drops her knife, and saunters away, thinking that she's won.

Maka closes her eyes, but they jump open when the ropes slip from her arms. Soul got the knife and cut her loose. Jumping to him, she pulls his head onto her lap. He's pale, but he'll make it.

"Stay with me, Soul." she whispers, using her now free hands to remove the cloth and pushing down on his chest. He's pale and his breaths are short. "I didn't...take the...crown," he heaves, and Maka understands.

"I can heal you!" As she says it, her hair glows and she presses it to his chest. Medusa notices from the corner of her eye the shinning length of Maka's hair and rushes at them. Snarling, she shoves Maka out of the way, pinning her to the ground.

"You're too late," Maka snarls and Soul is behind her, book in hand. Bashing Medusa over the head with it, she slumps onto Maka, who shoves her off like a blanket. Maka throws herself into Soul's arms and he staggers. He's pale but he's alive and breathing. Wrapping Maka in his arms, he kisses her hair.

"Let's go ahead and get rid of this," he gestures to Maka's train of hair. Pulling out the knife, Soul cuts everything except from her shoulder blades. Color fades from the hair like water through a river. Maka's hair, instead of a shinning yellow, is an ashy blonde, like the woman from her memory.

"Maka, you're-"

"The Princess, I know." She has a smile on her face and her eyes are alight.

Soul smiles at her, and gestures to the window. Maka jumps, barely managing to wrap her arms around a tree branch. When she lets go, Maximus is there to catch her.

* * *

"King! Queen!" a maid yells as she bustles into their chambers. "They've found her! They've found the Princess!"

Queen Kami and King Spirit look at each other before locking hands and sprinting out the doors.

Outside the palace gates, Maka stands with Soul, wringing her hands together. Soul has his arm draped over her shoulders, smiling at her. When the front doors burst open, everyone stands there. Queen Kami is the first to move, rushing to her daughter. Maka runs to meet her halfway, and then they are embracing, tears streaming down both of their faces. King Spirit joins the hug, wrapping both his daughter and wife in his arms, tears sitting on his lashes.

Around them, the citizens cheer. There is a chorus of "the Princess is home!"

Soul watches from the same spot, a smile on his face.

As her parents turn away, announcing officially that their daughter has returned home, she walks to Soul and twines their fingers. Pulling him with her to the balcony, she looks up at him with a smile and introduces him to her parents.

Everyone cheers at the family, happy to have their missing Princess back.

* * *

As the weeks progress, Soul, now head of the kingdom guard, leads his men to the tower where Maka was kept and where Medusa was still tied up. She was taken into custody and now has a trial pending, but until then, she is rotting in a cell.

Maka was crowned rightfully as Princess and travels through the kingdom, talking to everyone she comes across. As Princess, she helps plan major kingdom events.

Like her and Soul's wedding.

It's a busy life, but they make it work.

_.fin._


	24. His Faerie, Her Hunter (FAERIE AU)

Maka wandered around her small village, flicking the stems of flowers as she walked past. All of her friends were choosing their flowers, having felt a strong connection to one. They were all binding. But not Maka. Her flower had yet to make an appearance.

It was unusual, she knew. She heard the village Elders speaking in hushed tones about how she may be a "defunct faerie". Her father swore she would find a flower, that she was just waiting for the right one. Maka knew better. This was the second binding in which she didn't find her "special" flower.

With a huff, she kicked a flower, but yelped and grabbed her toe when the stem proved to be thicker than originally thought. Scrunching her nose, she proceeded her aimless wanderings, lost in her thoughts.

She was the first faerie in her village to not find a flower. The way people looked at her- pity on their faces and wondering in their eyes- made her cringe and her blood boil. There was nothing wrong with her! So what if she couldn't find a flower? She was still a faerie!

Looking up through the tall grass, Maka watched as the sun descended over the horizon, which, at her height, was hidden by the grass. The thought of returning to the village flitted through her mind, but she shoved it aside. Already, the dark blue designs that decorated her pale skin were beginning to glow, a bright and ghostly blue-white. She debated releasing her wings, but by the way they warmed her body, she knew they were already glowing. The village sat in the back of her mind, reminding her that if she were caught by hunters, she would be finished.

Ignoring the nagging thoughts, Maka pushed through the grass, when a sudden shiver slithered down her spine. Her senses heightened and the intricate designs brightened. Pushing through the darkness, her eyes highlighted every little detail in bright detail. Her fingers were beginning to itch and become sore as she gripped onto the stem of a flower. She could smell everything, and the smell of fire and smoke permeated her brain. There was a dull throbbing at the back of her head and it urged her towards the smoke. Without her control, her tiny, fly-like wings began beating wildly in the air, bright light fanning around her in a halo as she sped towards the fire.

The fire expanded and grew as she got closer and everything began to hurt. Her hands were burning and her feet were numb, the ash blonde wisps of her hair pulled uncomfortably on her scalp and her eyes were watering in pain. She could feel the thudding of her heart against her rib cage, the beat loud and erratic in her ears. Air hurt her lungs and it took everything in her not to stop breathing. The blue-white of her skin was burning, and Maka wondered dimly if she was on fire.

Suddenly and without warning, her wings snapped closed, pushing at her back painfully, scalding her skin. Collapsing onto her knees, she looked around, settling her burning eyes on the group around the fire.

There were three men, all of whom appeared to be asleep. One man had wild blue hair and was splayed out like a starfish. Maka could swear his snores shook the whole forest. A man with black hair lay silently on his side, three white lines shinning in the bright light of the fire. The man closest to her was snoring, lying on his back. One arm was thrown behind his head, the other out to the side, palm up. His white hair was almost like a beacon in the light of the fire and the darkness of the night.

Standing shakily, Maka padded her way gently to the beacon. Approaching his face, she stared at his eyes. It wasn't often she was eye level with a human. Reaching out a hand, Maka pointed a finger, jabbing his cheek. He grunted and swatted out his hand. Maka squeaked, throwing herself onto her belly as his hand flew over where she was two seconds ago. Standing up with a huff, Maka threw her hands on her hips, her head throbbing. The man grunted and rolled over. Scrambling to avoid being crushed, Maka jumped onto his stomach, his stomach hard under her moccasins. His breath tickled her bare stomach and she crossed her arms, huffing again. His rhythmic breathing calmed her senses, though they still ran wild.

Roaming the man with her eyes, she noticed a black ribbon with white, twirling patterns covering his wrist. In a flash, her eyes zeroed in on the ribbon, her feet leading her to his hand. Padding lightly over his palm, she grabbed the ribbon, holding it tightly in her little hands.

She knew.

This was her flower.

But that was impossible.

Running it through her fingers, she noted the smooth texture and the cool feeling the spread through her body. Was it possible the ribbon was made from a flower? But then, if it were, that would mean this was a group of hunters.

The longer Maka held the ribbon, the more tired she became. Her senses were dulling fast, her eyes drooping and her body relaxing. Dropping to her knees, she fell onto his open palm. Thoughts were still running wild through her mind, but her eyes closed on their own accord and her grip on the ribbon slackened.

* * *

When Soul awoke, the sun was just peeking over the horizons. The fire, which was burning bright and brilliant last night, was dead and sputtering ashes. Black*Star and Kid were still asleep, Black*Star snoring obnoxiously and Kid sleeping on his stomach, head buried in the dirt. Soul began moving his body and, when he tried to run a hand through his hair, he stopped short. There was a warm faerie resting in the middle of his hand. Shocked, Soul moved his hand to the front of his face.

This was a new one. No faerie had ever _wandered into his hand_ before. He had been hunting faeries for most of his life. Though the were small creatures, they paid well. Moving his hand closer to his face, he inspected the tiny creature.

Her ashy hair was fanned across his palm, soft and smooth. Fly wings were pressed to her back, the little veins thick and intricate. Her pale body was covered with a little brown top, which covered her barely-there chest and a pair of shorts that rested high on her thighs. Freckles peppered her arms and chest lightly and, most unusual for Soul, her blue, swirling designs captivated him. Her chest moved up and down in a steady rhythm, mile long legs twitching slightly and one of her small hands clutching loosely to his hunters band. The other hand was curled against her. Moving his face closer, her took in her delicate features. Her mouth was open slightly, little snores that sounded like musical notes drifting out. She had a little nose, like a button and her eyes were large, occupying a fair portion of her face. Elfin ears protruded from underneath her hair, the tips pointy. Soul reached out a finger, stroking her cheek gently. She stirred, turning her face towards his finger, but stayed asleep. The faerie was so small, and Soul's hand so large, that if he closed his hand into a fist, she still had room to move. Looking towards Black*Star and Kid, Soul made sure they were still fast asleep before getting up and marching into the forest.

Making sure he was far enough away from the two, he opened his fist. "Hey, hey faerie! Wake up!" he hissed, poking her exposed belly. Said faerie jumped awake, crouching low in a fighting stance. In front of her, she held one tie of Soul's ribbon, her little fists holding it to her like a lifeline. Wide, pupil-less green eyes stared up at him in fright, but there was a hard set determination to them, like she would fight him if she had to.

"What are you doing in my hand?" Soul asked, staring down at her.

"I...uhm...I..." the faerie mumbled, her voice high in pitch. Her eyes darted around, looking anywhere but at him.

"Alright, let's just start with the basics. What's your name?" He asked, enunciating each syllable like he was talking to a child. The faerie scrunched her face, green eyes flashing angrily.

"My name is Maka Albarn, and I am not a child."

"Well, Maka Albarn, is there a reason you were sleeping in my hand?"

"Your ribbon." She said in surprise, almost as if she found it shocking that he didn't know.

Soul raised his eyebrows. "What about it?"

Maka looked up at him then, staring him straight in the eye. "It's my flower."

He knew that hunter ribbons were made from flowers. It was a unique method for the hunters to attract the faeries and identify each other. But never, in the history of the hunters, had a faerie claimed a ribbon as their flower.

Soul stared at the faerie, Maka, as she sat down on his hand and rubbed the ribbon end between her hands. Obviously she wasn't scared of him anymore.

"Aren't you afraid I'm going to hurt you?" It slipped out. Soul hadn't meant to ask her that, but the words poured from his mouth. Maka only looked at him. "If you were planning on it, you would have done it by now."

"Are you sure about that? I am a hunter."

Still, Maka looked at him, her face blank. "I'm sure." Her hair whipped around her face in the wind, but her eyes stayed glued onto Soul, as if she were just challenging him to try something. Soul stared back at her pupil-less, refusing to back down at the hands of a_ faerie._

"Yo! Soul!" A voice echoed against the trees.

"Shit," he whispered, looking away from Maka.

"Who's that?" she asked, standing up on his hand.

"You need to hide."

"Hide? Why do I need to-" Soul gripped her around her waist, spinning around. "PUT ME DOWN, YOU IMBECILE!" Maka shouted, using her little fists to beat on his hand. Soul shot her a look and Maka quieted, curling her hands against her chest in fear. Looking through the trees, Soul noticed a hole in one not far away. Running to it, he jutted Maka inside, letting her slip ungracefully from his hand. She flinched as she landed, but didn't say anything. "Hide here," he commanded before running off. "Wait!" Maka shouted, jumping up. "You don't understand!" But the man's figure had disappeared.

Jumping from the tree, Maka tried hurrying after him. He didn't understand! The damn hunter! Why did her flower have to be tied to the wrist of a hunter? She needed to be touching her flower at all times. It was something that happened when the flower claimed a faerie as its own. Usually, the Elders of the village would gather petals from the flowers and make a special band out of it. As long as the flower was planted and the faerie had some sort of connection, the faerie was fine. But once the faerie was separated, they risked death. Nobody knew why this happened, not even the Elders.

As Maka hurried through the forest, happy to see that the man left large footprints for her to follow, she began to stumble. She didn't know the affects of being separated from her flower could be this sudden. Vision tunneling, Maka tripped over pebbles and little holes. Breathing became increasingly hard as she struggled to catch her breath and fill her lungs. Tripping over a rock, she landed on her chin, blood dribbling between her lips and dripping onto the dirt. Heaving, she tried desperately to catch air but nothing flowed through her nose. Her heart pounded in her ears, wild and erratic. Maka couldn't help but think that it would pound right out of her chest cavity at this rate. There was a loud ringing in her ears, louder than everything around her. Black was closing in on her vision, like a cocoon she didn't want wrapped around her. Gasping, she rolled onto her back, hoping the position would let air into her lungs. Only it didn't work. The air caressed her skin like a lovers touch, but none reached her nose. The longer air was deprived from her, the more her body began to shut down. Stilling her movements, Maka stopped struggling, hoping to conserve what little energy she had left.

There were loud footsteps rushing towards her. "SHIT! Maka?" She was suddenly picked up off of the ground, the man's hand warm. Moving his hand over her face, he used a finger and prodded at Maka's chest. Roving her eyes, she saw the blurry image of the ribbon and she reached out, grasping onto any part of it she could weakly.

In a rush, her nose opened and air rushed into her lungs, filling them fast. She coughed, rolling onto her side and curling into a ball as she heaved. Blood speckled the mans palms as air continued to assault her lungs in waves. Through her coughing, her vision cleared, and she could make out the shocked face of the hunter. He was staring at her, his red eyes calculating. Maka pushed her way into a sitting position and took in deep breaths, throwing her head into her hands. "Are you alright?" the man asked, prodding her with a long finger. Shoving out one of her hands, she pushed it away, looking up at him angrily. "I'm fine." The man looked at her questioningly. "What was that?"

Maka stared up at him, her large eyes crinkled and her face flush with bright red color. "I can't be separated from my flower. I tried explaining it to you, but you ran off like the barbarian you are!"

Soul could only stare at her. "I can't keep you."

"Then give me my flower and I'll be gone."

"Obviously, _you_ don't understand. I can't just _give_ you my band. Hunters are given their bands when they bring back their first kill." Maka flinched and scooted closer the ribbon but Soul still pushed on. "There are no replacements. The ribbon is made to specifically fit the hunter over years of evaluation. I earned my ribbon." His eyes were dark and Maka flinched slightly, turning her face away from him and towards the ribbon. They were silent for several moments, Soul looking down at her with dark eyes, though Maka avoided his startling gaze.

"What are we supposed to do?" Maka finally asked, her voice little. She was jostled when the man sat on the ground, dropping her onto his knee. He looked down at her- her wide, green eyes, slightly pouted lips and wild hair- and answered truthfully.

"I don't know."

* * *

As their time together increased, Maka discovers the hunters name is Soul Evans and he is the best and most violent hunter anyone had ever seen. From what she's heard of him, she couldn't help wonder why he never, not once, laid a finger on her.

Sitting atop his bed, she twists her fingers with his ribbon as he walks out of the adjoining bathroom, pants slung low on his hips as he towel dried his hair. He was ten times her size, but Maka was still a girl and she flushed pink at the sight of his toned body. Rummaging through his drawers, he pulled out a t-shirt, something Maka has taken to associating with either working out, or lounging in his room. She opened her mouth, prepared to ask him when he threw himself on the bed, Maka jumping into the air like she was on a trampoline. With a flick to his forehead, she crawled to sit on his stomach. Reaching out a foot, she kicked his shoulder. With a grunt, Soul raised his arm, allowing Maka to tie his ribbon into a bow. As soon as she had it tied, Soul sat up. Maka let loose her wings to avoid falling into his lap and turned her back to him. On his bedside table sat a piece of his ribbon. They had figured the only way to prevent Maka from suffocating was to cut a piece of his ribbon. She wears it as a hair tie everyday.

Cursing, Soul begins the tedious process of tying it. His fingers are much longer and much larger than Maka herself. Each day, he has to sit there and use his fingers to tie her hair up. It takes Maka a grand total of thirty seconds to tie his band, but almost five minutes for Soul to put her hair up. It's annoying because all Maka does is sit there and giggle at him. Grumbling, he pulls the band around her ponytail but curses when it falls from his grip. "Motherfu-"

"Don't even finish that, Evans." Maka states seriously, though when he looks at her, she's smiling, her green eyes shinning in mirth.

"Then you do it!"

"Fine; put your finger right here," using her tiny hands, she grasps his finger and sets it in the middle of the ribbon. Soul watches as Maka sticks out her tongue in concentration and reaches up, twining the ends of the bow together. "Move your finger." As soon as Soul removes his finger, Maka yanks, and the ribbon sits atop her head, a pretty bow.

"I don't see why you can't just do it yourself," he grumbles, laying back down on the bed. Maka flicks his cheek as she flutters onto the bed, near his face. "Why do I need to tie your band?"

Soul lazily opens a ruby eye and lets it rest on his small faerie companion. "Touché," he whispers, rolling onto his side. Maka squeaks and jumps onto his head, grabbing onto his white locks. "Why do you keep doing that?" she yells when she notices his smirk. "It's fun."

"Imbecile." she mutters, pulling his hair.

"Hey, Soul-"

Surprised, Soul jumped up, sending Maka flying from his hair to land on the floor. Looking up from her spot on the floor, she met the shocked eyes of the blue-haired man she saw with Soul the first time they met. Soul told her his name was Black*Star. In a flash, he was shooting into the room. Maka sat, frozen on the floor. It was almost as if all of this was happening in slow motion. Soul leaped up from his spot on the sofa as soon as Black*Star shot at Maka. Everything around her slowed- the sound of her heartbeat, the motions of Soul and Black*Star, her breathing. Black*Star fired his faerie gun, Soul tackled him to the ground and Maka felt the small bullet in her side. In a rush, everything came at her- the sounds of Soul and Black*Star wrestling on the ground and the feel of her blood, pulsing out of her with each heartbeat. Looking down with wide eyes, Maka saw her entire front coated in the warm and slick coat of her own blood. There was a sharp pang in her side and when she moved her hands over it, she felt a deep impression. Looking up, Black*Star and Soul had stopped fighting, both men staring at her, Black*Star in shock and Soul in horror. "Soul," Maka rasped out, her chest shaking and tears leaking their way out of the sides of her eyes. Without sparing a glance at Black*Star, Soul rushed to her, picking her up gently and placing her on his pillow. Almost immediately, the pure white of the pillow case was stained with a dark red circle.

Soul stood up, running around his room. Pulling out drawers and cabinets, he threw supplies around until he found what he was looking for- a little pouch full of faerie supplies. Dully, Maka noted that his faerie gun was in the pouch.

"This is going to hurt," Soul muttered, his voice thick. Before she could ask what, Soul pulled out a pair of tweezers and dug them into her side. Maka screamed, a thick, heavy sound as Soul prodded around for the bullet. Blackness wrapped around Maka like a blanket and she easily sank into it.

* * *

Soul stared sorrowfully at her. In his shaking hand, he held the tiny faerie bullet. He knows he should feel sadness, anger, something, but he feels nothing.

Maka's blue prints are still glowing, though they are pale and weak, their glow dying as blood continued to flow slowly out of Maka. Black*Star had long ago fled the room, afraid of Soul's reaction. He knows he should be mad but he just can't feel it.

Really it was his fault. Why did he even bring Maka here in the first place? He knew something like this was likely to happen, but he pushed it aside, choosing instead to bring the faerie home with him.

Lost in thought, he barely noticed the bright flash of light. It was only a millisecond, but it was long enough for him to register that Maka wasn't a faerie.

A real girl lay were Maka was few seconds ago. Ash hair was tousled around a round cherub-like face with large green eyes. Freckles were spread lightly across her button nose and her full, pink lips were parted. Her ears were still curved and pointed slightly at the top. The outfit she had been wearing, normal faerie wear, was stretched tightly across her body. The little brown tops stitching was coming undone, leaving little to the imagination and her little shorts looked more like a pair of panties. The blue swirling patterns that decorated her body were still there, a barely-there light blue that appeared scar-like. Her wings grew with her, their fly-like intricacies much more noticeable to the human eye.

Soul watched, shocked, as Maka's eyes fluttered one, twice, then opened. They were huge by human standards and were green as emeralds, though there were still no pupils. Staring at the ceiling, Maka ran a hand over her side, stopping when she felt the hole from the bullet. It was now a perfectly round scar. Her eyes flitted around for a few seconds before coming to rest on Soul. They stared at each other before Soul jumped up and pulled Maka into his arms. She hissed slightly, but hugged him back just as fiercely.

It was an aspect of their relationship that neither dared think about. She was a faerie, he was ten times her size. It just wasn't_ possible_. But when the pair pulled back, Soul leaned forward, capturing her lips in his. Maka stilled, surprised, but as Soul continued to calmly move his lips against hers, she responded vigorously. Twisting her hands against his chest, Maka pulled him onto the bed. Careful to avoid squashing Maka, Soul maneuvered himself between her legs. Hooking them from behind her knees, he tugged them up until they were wrapped around his waist, holding him snuggly against her. Trailing his lips down her jaw, Maka tossed her head back, a sound like a hum and a moan escaping her lips. Heat was racing along every part of her body that he touched. Soul felt a tingling whenever Maka moved her hands, from his hair to his back and around to his chest. With a groan, Maka shoved Soul up, pulling off his shirt before he could say anything.

Mesmerized by his tan skin and tone muscles, Maka ran her hands along his torso, feeling each dip and curve of every muscle. He shuddered, pulling Maka against him as he bit down on her neck, eliciting a low groan from her. In retaliation, she trailed wet kisses down his neck, to his chest before leading up to his lips when he moaned. In a fluid motion, Soul had her top peeled away from her chest. In surprise, Maka jumped back, instinctively using her arms to hide her chest. Soul snickered, leaning forward to move her arms. Leaning into her, holding her arms out to the side, he whispered in her ear, "You don't need to hide from me, Maka." His warm breath sent shivers coursing through her body and she closed her eyes. His hands were large and warm as they cupped her, and she pushed herself at him.

Heat pooled in Maka's belly as Soul leaned her back against the pillows. "Are you sure about this?" he asked her between heated kisses. Maka hummed her approval before pulling him on top of her. Still continuing their passionate kisses, Soul undid his belt, kicking off his already low slung pants. Hooking her fingers in the waistband of his black boxers, Maka tugged, and Soul kicked them off, letting them join his pants on the floor. Repeating the process, Soul prodded two fingers under the sides of Maka's shorts, discovering that, like she didn't wear a bra, she also didn't wear panties. Pushing them down her legs, his hands moving tortuously down her thighs, her calfs, Maka moaned, shoving his hands away and kicking her shorts off before pulling him against her.

* * *

In the dim lighting of twilight, Maka sighed contentedly as Soul ran his fingers through her tangled hair. The room was slightly chilled, the noises of the night sinking into them from the open window as they laid in each others arms, Maka snuggled against Soul's side, her head resting on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat.

"I thought you died." Soul whispered, fingers catching on tangles. Maka doesn't say anything. "Why are you human now?" He asks it softly, not in a mean way.

"It happens rarely, very rarely," Maka answers, twinning her fingers with his. "I've heard stories about it, from the tribal Elders. They say it only happens when a faerie finds their flower and their...soul mate." Soul barks out a laugh, his chest rumbling.

"Soul mates?" He barks, still laughing.

Maka scoffs at him. "Stop laughing! I know it sounds stupid!" Her face is a light red and she smacks Soul when he continues to laugh, her face slightly scrunched. "Besides, I don't really believe them. I think it's just something that just...happens."

"Just happens," Soul repeated, looking at her, his eyes still shinning with laughter. Maka ignored him, listening instead to the sounds from outside.

"Does this make me your soul mate?" he asked, laughter thick in his voice.

Maka sat up, tugging the sheet with her. Soul stared up at her, surprised at her sudden movements, when she reached out a hand and proceeded to flick his forehead. "Imbecile," she muttered, a mocking smile spreading across her lips. Soul smirked before pulling her down to him.

* * *

**AN**:

This has taken me awhile to update, and for that I am sorry! Lots of things have been going on. My birthday was Tuesday, I had end of year testing, I'm about to finish up freshman year with insanely hard and long finals, I'm planning a trip to see my family & friends and I'm having some _serious_ guy issues right now. Also, since my finals are rapidly approaching and I'll be out-of-state, updates (for all stories) will most likely be random and sporadical, and for that I apologize in advance.

Comments? Questions? Concerns?

_~Bookwormy_


	25. Comfortable Weight

His eyes are still closed, but he feels the warm weight between his legs; one thrown over the back of the sofa, the other craned at the knee and resting on the floor. The TV is blaring end credits to a movie he doesn't remember the name of and when he opens his eyes, he has to blink them quickly. Turning his head away from the TV, his chin rubs against soft strands of hair that make his chin itch. Looking down, he is greeting by an eye full of light colored hair and the peaceful face of his Meister.

Her round face is pressed against his chest, her loose locks pooled on his stomach, a mess of waves and tangles. She is curled in on herself, her back arched slightly, shoulders hunched, her hands pulled up to her face. Her legs are twisted together between his. He reaches up a hand from behind the cushions, smoothing hair away from her face. Her eyes flutter, and her mouth parts slightly, but she stays asleep. Gently, he runs a long, calloused finger across her cheek, tracing his way up to tuck a stray piece of ashy hair behind her ear. She sighs before pulling in on herself more, slipping down his chest. He reaches out, wrapping her up in his arms, holding her closer to him before closing his eyes and slipping back into sleep, the credits of the movie still rolling.


	26. Just One Day (AU)

_"There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment."_ -Sarah Dessen

* * *

Rain pummeled the ground, violent little drops that stung the skin and and drenched you in seconds. It was an odd occurrence in Death City, but not an entirely rare one. Residents rushed, pushing and running against each other and the pounding rain to seek a temporary shelter.

Because after the rain, everyone would go back to their boring, everyday lives.

Maka Albarn was only one person to be stuck in the torrential down pour without an umbrella.

Her shoulders were hunched, little jacket tugged up to her neck as she tried weakly to protect her body from the violent rain. Already, her pigtails were glued to her head, water running from them, under her shirt and chilling her skin. Head ducked down, she stared at the sidewalk, watching with squinted eyes as the rain continued its wild dissent.

It was one, wild second in which she was thinking of nothing in particular when she failed to notice the rather large pair of shoes walking steadily at her. It was only one more instant second, a flutter of an eye, the beat of a heart, and she was sitting on the rain soaked concrete of downtown Death City.

Her pants were soaked, and she jumped up, her old boots squeaking against each other. The bottom of her shirt was uncomfortably wet and rubbed against her lower back. Shoving her bangs out of her face, she looked up, whether to yell at the big footed stranger or apologize, she wasn't sure. But she stopped short when she saw him.

His hands were reached out, as if he wanted to help her, but was a little too late. Pale white hair was flattened against his head, thick strands falling into his face. Garnet eyes were wide as he took her features in. He was tall, Maka stumbling a step back to look at his face. Realizing that she was in no need of assistance, the man shoved his hands sheepishly back into his suit pockets, his eyes flicking from side to side.

"Sorry," both strangers stated at once. The man smirked, revealing sharp teeth. "Can I get you a coffee? As an apology?" he asked, jerking his arm at the little cafe they stood beside. Smiling, Maka nodded her head, following the man inside.

* * *

Soul Evans was on his lunch break. One hour of bliss away from the suit wearing, business talking old men whom he called co-workers.

And it just had to be that time in which the sky decided to open up.

With a muttering of very choice curses, he hurried out of the open, but not before his hair was flattened and his jacket clung uncomfortably to his cotton shirt. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going, more worried about how he was going to explain his ruined suit to his boss when a little body ran into his chest.

It was a single second when his red eyes met the shocking green of a girl with soaked pigtails and emerald cut green orbs. She shot up, slightly turned to the side to look at the back of her pants. He blinked once more and she was shoving ashy locks out of her face, stepping up to him, mouth slightly parted.

He was expecting her to yell.

What he doesn't expect is her slack jaw and wide eyes.

He thinks he should say something, anything really because this situation is becoming more awkward than he would like.

"Sorry," both strangers say at once.

He smirks, surprised when she does not flinch at his teeth, and puts his hands in his pockets.

"Can I get you a coffee? As an apology?" he asks, gesturing with his shoulder at a nearby cafe. When she smiles, he feels his heart jump; a little sputter that could've gone unnoticed.

* * *

They sit in the cafe, Maka sipping on a coffee with more than enough sugar and Soul taking large gulps from a black coffee. The rain is still pouring, but the cafe is surprisingly quiet, the people that are there are reading newspapers or playing on their phones while sipping some sort of coffee. Maka and Soul are the only people occupied in silent conversation. Tucked away in a corner, a dim light casting shadows over each of their faces, they chat. He learns that she works as an editor at a publishing company. That she loves reading. She has a cat named Blair. Her apartment is on the sketchy side of town, but that's alright. She graduated high school and college with honors, at the top of her classes, and she still has over fifty thousand dollars of student loans to pay off.

He also notices how her laugh is like little bells. How she snorts, ducks her head and covers her mouth when something funny really gets to her. How her freckles dance in the dim lighting, and how her eyes are always shinning. He notices how her hair has curled from being wet so long.

He asks he more and more questions, but she eventually waves him off, setting her coffee down and gesturing at him.

"Tell me something about you," she says softly.

She learns that he works in the music industry, both as a performer (but only very, very rarely) and partial owner. He lives in a fancy apartment on the upper side of town. He plays the piano, but hates it with a burning passion. He went to a musical college, but left before he got his degree. He hates his family. He's obsessed with being "cool" even though he's twenty three.

And he splits his time at work between New York and Death City.

Maka also picks up on how his red eyes are slightly closed, unless something interesting catches his attention. He has a deep, gravely laugh and speaks in a baritone rumble. His hair has stood up to gravity defying heights and folds back down when he runs his fingers through it. His fingers are long and nimble, and his legs are stretched out, brushing against hers.

They laugh and chat even after the rain has stopped and the cafe is emptied of people. But when a barista walks over and tells them they're about to close, Soul and Maka stand up, small smiles on their faces.

"Thanks," Maka says, for the coffee or for apologizing, Soul isn't so sure.

"It was the cool thing to do," he replies with a shrug of his shoulders and a smirk.

As Soul holds the door open, Maka stops and looks up at him. "When do you leave for New York?" she questions, tilting her head to the side.

Soul steps away from the door, letting it close behind him with a tinkle of a bell. "Tomorrow," he tells her. "We have several new releases for multiple bands coming out within the six months."

"So you won't be back for another six moths?" Soul nods his head as an answer.

For several seconds, or maybe a a few minutes, they stare at each other. Soul clears his throat and rubs his neck, Maka blushes and looks away. Like teenagers on a first date, they step forward and Soul wraps Maka's petite body into his arms and squeezes her for several seconds. He lets her go and she steps back.

"It was nice meeting you," she says as she begins walking backwards, towards her apartment.

"Yeah, you too," he replies with a small smile as he turns on his heel.

* * *

It isn't until Maka is home, leaning against the door and removing her boots when she realizes she never asked for his name.

She wonders if it's at all possible if she'll see him again. She doesn't know his hours, and he'll be gone to New York for the next six months. And even when he does come back, she doesn't know how long he'll be in Death City or even where he works.

It was only one person.

So why did she care so much?

* * *

It isn't until Soul reaches his apartment and plops on the sofa that he realizes he never asked for her name.

He knows she's an editor, but where? There are hundreds of publishers around Death City.

He realizes he's over thinking this situation; she was just one girl.

Besides, he was going to New York in the morning.

* * *

For the next several weeks, Maka is bombarded with images of the white haired stranger.

While walking through town, skimming the faces, she almost thinks she sees a wild mane of white hair above everyone else, but when she blinks, it's gone.

When she takes her lunch break, she decides to eat at the little cafe. While eating her panini, she sees a flash of red and almost jumps from her seat. She settles her heartbeat and reclines in her seat when a kid with red glasses smiles and waves at her shyly.

Really, she can't help but feel confused. It was a single night, a single conversation!

With a shake of her head, Maka decides to forget the stranger.

* * *

Soul works through his assignments with lazy strides, going from one thing to the next in a single breath.

He knows the girl wouldn't be anywhere near New York, but when he sees ash hair swinging, or hears a tinkling bell laugh, he looks around, as if she knew where he was. Everyone he sees with green eyes flashes him back to the night when he first met her.

He feels ridiculous. It was one girl! Girls didn't do this to Soul Evans. It wasn't cool!

When a girl with ashy hair and green eyes smiles at him as she hands him his coffee, he figures the best thing to do is forget about her.

* * *

Rain pummeled the ground, violent little drops that stung the skin and and drenched you in seconds. It was an odd occurrence in Death City, but not an entirely rare one. Residents rushed, pushing and running against each other and the pounding rain to seek a temporary shelter.

Maka rushed in the rain, her boots splashing in puddles and soaking her legs. She cursed the fact that she was wearing a skirt as it blew up in the wind. While struggling to keep it down and avoid revealing her panties, she ran into someone.

Landing on her butt, she curses to herself. The last time this happened had been over eight months ago.

Jumping up, she opens her mouth, this time sure that she will be yelling, but stops short.

In front of her stood the white haired, red eyed stranger from eight months ago. His hair isn't flattened to his scalp, but it drips with water and his red eyes are wide in shock and surprise.

But he smirks and states, "We've got to stop meeting like this."

She laughs, the tinkling little bells he's tried to hard to forget about slamming into him. "I'm Maka," she tells him.

"Soul," he responds, as he opens the cafe door where they met the first time.


	27. Underland (WONDERLAND AU)

**AN**: Well... Hi! Long time no writing, so sorry! I've been busy with stuff and if I'm honest with y'all, writing has been far from my mind. I just want to say thanks for sticking with the collection!

I was going to make this a multi-chapter, but...now I'm not for reasons.

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Soul Eater or Alice in Wonderland, obviously.

* * *

Fairytale: _n. _An interesting but highly implausible story

"What is this place?" Maka asked to no one in particular, spinning around in a circle, her white boots leaving a dirt circle over the cracked concrete.

All around her were vines, crawling over every available surface, decrepit buildings sagging as if they were sad. There was fog all around, making the sights of the abandoned town harder to see. Trees decked with barely any leafs rustled hauntingly through the air. The sky, which had been overcast the whole day, was darker, grey clouds blotting out the sun entirely.

One moment she was at a party (her engagement party, she notes sourly) when she saw a strange man. Strange only because his hair was raven black with three white stripes. Curious, Maka followed, expecting him to go somewhere much more entertaining than the boring party. She was not expecting an abandoned town.

As soon as he left the edge of the party, he shot off, Maka, shocked at the sudden change in pace, gathered up her skirts and with a very unladylike word, followed. The fog was just an add on.

By the time she reached the town, chest heaving, she had lost all sight of the man.

With another turn, Maka began walking towards the main street. Her tiny heels clacked along the concrete loudly, the sound echoing off of the empty decaying buildings. She kept her breathing low, listening for sounds of the raven haired stranger.

There was a rustle, a curse and then footsteps when she reached the entrance of an alleyway.

"Hello?" she asked the void, looking into the darkness as she strained her eyes.

"Ah, yes, yes. I knew someone followed me!" a voice answered as they clambered their way into what dim lighting the town offered.

Maka bustled back, her skirts falling from her hands as the raven haired stranger stumbled from the alley in which he was observing.

"Hello, Miss. Maka. My name is Kid; pleased to make your acquaintance." He held his hand out, but Maka stood, bent and still trying to gather her skirts. The man in front of her was very dapper, dressed in a white shirt that reminded Maka of something a pirate would wear, accompanied with black suspenders that hung loosely over his shoulders. There was a golden chain dangling from the bottom of his shirt to the pocket of his black dress pants. What really stunned Maka was the fact that he had two rabbit ears sitting atop his head. One was perked and standing straight up, the other was limp and brushing the tip of his ear.

"How-how do you know my name?" Maka suddenly found her voice as she grasped his still outstretched hand.

"You are the Maka I was sent to retrieve, yes?" Kid asked, more to himself than Maka.

"What do you mean 'retrieve'?" she snapped, suddenly interested in Kid's gibberish.

As of realizing what he was saying, he smiled in her direction. "Well, I guess the only way to figure out if you are Maka, I must take you to the Hatter."

"I am Maka!" she said indigently, dropping her skirts to cross her arms.

"Come with me!" Kid said as he grasped her hand and pulled her through the town.

"Where are we going?" Maka gasped, tripping over the blue of her dress skirts and trying to maneuver her shoes all at once.

Kid's response was simple and only engineered more questions from Maka; "to see the Hatter."

* * *

Maka considers herself to be a very fit person, but when Kid finally stops, she is a heaving mess of sweat and shakes. She knows it isn't ladylike, but she is running through an old town with a man that has bunny ears, so it seems like plopping down on the dirt floor is a perfectly fine thing to do. Gasping, she looks up and observes Kid pacing while scratching his rabbit ears.

"Where's this Hatter of yours?" she gasps out, her face pale and lips chapped.

With a hand on his chin thoughtfully, Kid continues to pace, golden eyes scrunching in concentration. "He said he would have someone here to pick us up, I have no clue as to-" he's interrupted by loud shouts of "KID!"

With a smile, he drop his hand and opens his arms just in time for two blondes to hug him simultaneously. "Patti! Liz! How have you been?"

"Fine, fine, fine!" the one with short hair chirps as Kid drops them from his arms.

"The Hatter's gettin' pretty antsy," the taller one states, as she falls back beside the shorter one. Kid only huffed. "All the girls I find aren't 'his Maka'. Honestly, he hasn't even seen her in ten years, for all he knows he could've met her by now."

"Who's that?" the happy one chirps again, pointing to Maka as she balances from foot to foot.

"Ah, introductions, pardon me Miss. Maka," Kid apologizes as he steps back so Maka can see the two girls. "This is Elizabeth Thompson," he states with a wave of his hand as he gestures at the tall girl with long hair. "And this is Patricia Thompson," he inclines his head at the girl as she waves her hand avidly.

"Liz, Patti, this is Miss Maka Albarn."

Liz smiles and waves politely and Patti jumps up and down, clapping. Maka looks between the two of them before standing up and bowing slightly "How do you do?" she asks gently.

With a smirk, Liz states, "Hatter's gonna like this one!"

Only slightly put off by Liz's comment, Maka asks with a slight tinge of anger, "Who's this Hatter you all talk about?"

"He's...hard to explain," Kid began.

"It's better if you just meet him. Then ask him all of the questions," Liz states, her gaze piercing. "We can show you where he lives."

"Come on! Lets go, it's almost tea time!" Patti sings while beginning to skip towards the limping trees.

* * *

The area is decrepit, just like before, but somehow even more so. The house, which Maka assumes must've been a pretty three level at one point was caving in on itself. The third floor is almost engulfed by the roof, which has splintered right down the middle. Shutters were banging against windows, which had long since been shattered, dust collecting heavily on the shards left. The only visible door is half hanging by its hinges and half banging against the crippling wall.

In the front yard, a long dinning table is set up, along with six mismatched chairs. Atop the table rests broken tea sets, small cakes and cookies that look relatively fresh and a multitude of flowers, most of them all a bland color with wilting leaves and weeping petals.

"Make yourself at home," Liz says as she walks by, patting Maka on the shoulder. She watches as Patti and Liz sit beside each other, Patti already stuffing her face with cookies. Kid takes a seat closest to the head of the table. Choosing the seat closest to her, Maka sits at the opposite end of the table, facing the head.

Kid is about to speak, when the door to the house barges open. There are no words exchanged between anyone, but everyones head turns. Maka's breath catches.

He has white hair, the brightest thing Maka has seen since entering the deserted town. His eyes are ruby red, but they look tired, slightly droopy and it seems they may be a little blood shot. He is dressed impeccably, if not slightly ridiculous. A black waistcoat over a shirt similar to Kid's, is accentuated by a rather large red bow tie, and low hanging pants that make Maka blush are held up by a black belt, the silver buckle glinting in the overcast weather. Sitting on one side of his head rather sloppily is a black hat decorated with a narrow red ribbon and a "10/6" fraction card sticking out from one side. But what Maka notices most is how he hunches his back ever so slightly and how his steps seem slightly defeated.

But when he looks to Maka, his mood changes in a split second. His eyes widen, the red hue shinning and he stands straighter. "Maka!" he yells, voice happy. Kid almost spits out his tea and Liz chokes on a cookie.

"Thi-this is actually her?" she sputters, wiping cookie crumbs from her face.

Ignoring Liz's comment, Soul begins pacing. "It's been years Maka! It's so good to see you again!"

"If I may-" Maka begins, raising a finger.

"If you're going to be in Underland, then you need a change of wardrobe. Liz!" He yells suddenly, whipping around to face the girl. "Please dress Miss. Maka accordingly then bring her back out."

"Whatever," the blonde grumbles, pushing away from her chair. "Patti, come with me."

Maka eyes the two girls clothes. Both of them are wearing black and white striped tops that cut off at their midriffs with red suspenders, but Liz is wearing pants, the bottoms of which are covered by a short pair of boots and Patti a pair of shorts and boots that reach her knees. "What's wrong with my clothes?" Maka asks, slightly put off.

"They aren't fit for Underland," Soul states as he leans against his chair, arms crossed.

Looking down, Maka takes in her baby blue dress, which is stained from the the dirt. The white fringe at the top and bottom is a nasty almost brown and her opened finger gloves are torn and tattered, the pale blue and white almost completely smeared to unrecognizable colors. She knows without looking that her white shoes are probably no longer white.

But before she can say anything, Liz and Patti have her by her forearms and are dragging her to the house.

Unlike the outside, the inside is very well maintained. There is a small living area, two large chairs and a long couch centered around an empty fireplace. Maka notices a rather large book case set near a window, and she wishes she could look through the books. Turning her head, she catches a glance of a small kitchen. Liz and Patti turn a sharp corner, leading Maka into what she assumes is their room.

"We have a wardrobe in here," Liz remarks as she walks towards a hulking wardrobe and begins looking through the clothes. It only takes her a minute, but with a smile and a loud "AHA!" she pulls out a dress. To Maka, it was only a flurry of dark fabric and rustling skirts.

In a rush, Patti and Liz had her out of the baby blue disaster. Before she had the chance to say anything, Patti was lifting up her arms and Liz was shoving the dress over her head. Liz steps back, fingers on her chin and a mad smile on her face as she looks Maka up and down. "Lookin' good! But it's missing something..." she stated, looking from Maka to the closet.

"Boots! She needs boots!" Patti giggled, rushing to the closet and pulling out said footwear. Liz only nodded appreciatively before guiding Maka to the bed and all but yanking off her white ankle boots.

Maka was used to be told what to wear by her mother, but never in all of her life as she been so forcefully dressed. She figured she should say something but Liz and Patti were a whirlwind of action, leaving no room for comment before they were finished.

With a huff, Maka lifted herself off of the bed, face contorted in anger, amusement and curiosity. Before she could yell at the pair, Liz shouted, "Done!" and hoisted Maka off of her feet and dragged her to a mirror.

Her reflection was one very different from what she was used to. It still had the same big green eyes, chubby cheeks and pale skin, but her eyes looked larger and brighter, her skin like snow, against the black of her dress. It was strapless, showing her round shoulders and cut off at her knees. The top was laced up delicately in the back, tied in a tasteful bow at her lower back. Running along the bottom of the dress was rounded black fringe, and there was a slice from her left hip which revealed a white and black checkerboard pattern underneath, the cut decorated with white fringe. From the right edge of the cut, a small silver chain stretches to the back, hooking on to the lace. The boots ended at Maka's knees, thin laces crisscrossing to the top.

Maka, who was still transfixed on her new image, almost missed it when Liz tutted and shook her head. "One more thing," she said, reaching up and untwining Maka's stuffy bun and running her fingers through her hair, letting her ashy locks fall across her shoulders and down her back in loose waves.

"I think the Hatter'll like it," Patti says, goofy smile still in place.

Liz huffed, and smirked. "He better." With that agreement in place, they took her by her arms and dragged her back out to the odd tea party.

Her boots were taller than her ankle boots and she wobbled slightly on the uneven ground. Liz snickered and Maka shot her a look from the corner of her eye, which went unnoticed by the Hatter who whisked in almost immediately.

"Ah! Much better!" The Hatter said, stepping away from his chair. Maka rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as Liz and Patti went and reclaimed their seats.

Maka's hands itched for a book to throw at him. Who did he think he was? Having weird half-rabbit people following her, or having her clothes changed forcefully?

"My name is Soul, though many just call me the Hatter. And may I be the first to say; welcome to Underland!" Prepared to bombard him with questions she was left slightly speechless when he took her small hand in his rather large one and tugged her away from the prying eyes of Liz, Patti and Kid, all the while giving her a knowing smile.

The fog had lifted somewhat, but the sun was slowly disappearing from the overcast sky. Leafs still fell from the limping tress, decorating the forest floor in their dull colors. In Underland, it appears like there is no color to the land. Everything is a dull grey, black a brown, maybe. The only color Maka has seen was something a person brought.

It was strange, to be so connected with the world, yet so far outside of it.

"It was once a town," Soul began unexpectedly, still staring straight ahead, though he kept a firm grip on Maka's hand.

"Why is it so...disconnected from everything?"

The Hatter stared straight ahead. "Underland is different. It's like a dream."

"How do I know it isn't?" Maka asked, turning her head towards Soul.

He smiled down at her, one of which was a mix of sadness and joy and whispered, "You don't."

For what felt like hours, Maka and Soul stared at each other, Maka's expression blank and Soul's mixed smile still in place.

"It's been ten years since you've been to Underland," the Hatter said, reaching and pulling a strand of her hair.

"I don't remember."

Soul stepped back. "Of course you wouldn't. No one ever does. We are unmemorable, here in Underland."

"But there have been others?" Maka mumbles.

"Oh yes! Many others!"

"Then what makes me so memorable?"

"You, Maka, were different. If I remember correctly, you wouldn't stand for the dullness of Underland. You had managed to bring color and joy to our lives. Of course it didn't last long. As soon as you left, it was gone. You were six."

When she was six, Maka remembers long nights listening to her father talk with his associates, arguing about business things Maka didn't comprehend at the time. She remembers waking up from strange dreams, forgotten in an instant, and her father coming in to her room and talking about all the impossible things he believed in before breakfast. Her father died before her seventh birthday and things were never quite the same at home. As Maka dwells on the far away memories, she realizes that after her fathers death, the odd dreams stopped.

"My mother used to tell me that my father was just immature and that the impossible things he believed in were just imaginary scenarios to make me go to sleep." Maka laughed bitterly. "I never questioned against her."

Soul nodded in understanding. "That was the last time we saw you. Here in Underland, that is," he added quickly when Maka looked back towards the tea party where Kid resided.

"But like you said before, how do I know this isn't anything more than a dream now? How can I be sure all of you are real?"

Soul leaned forward and pressed his lips to Maka's forehead. "You don't."

* * *

The window was open and the cool night air whistled through Maka's bedroom. Rubbing her eyes, Maka pulls the blankets back and leaps from her bed. Light from the moon illuminates a small framed photo of herself, at the age of six surrounded by Liz, Patti and Kid along with the Hatter whom is bent over with Maka on his back. She smiles and blinks tiredly, but when she opens her eyes, the photo is gone.

But she goes back to sleep knowing that Underland is indeed not a dream, but rather an impossible thing that was absolutely possible.


	28. Space & Time (Doctor Who AU)

**AN**:

Have an update, my beautiful readers! I know this took awhile to churn out, and it probably isn't what many of you hoped for (Doctor Who and Soul Eater?!) but I've been on a major Who kick. If you're wondering why updates have been taking so long, you can find the answer under the _news _portion of my profile. If you don't or you have other questions/concerns, feel free to PM me! I just got into Doctor Who this summer, so some things won't be exactly accurate. Please just look over it if it's wrong.

_~Bookwormy_

* * *

Maka flips the page of her book, the pages fluttering in the silence of the bookshop. It's not unusual for the store to be empty, especially on days like this- rainy and bleak. From the windows at the front of the store, Maka could see the grey clouds pushing in, blocking out the last few rays of sunlight as she leaned her head on her shoulder, staring out of the window rather than at her book, which honestly isn't even all that great.

With a rumble of thunder that shook Maka to her core, fat, loud drops of rain began pelting the store windows. The yellow lights of the store made it seem brighter, almost sickeningly bright as the color bounced off of the polished wooden shelves. Sighing, the young bookstore clerk shut her book and placed her head in her hands, watching as the grey clouds opened and began abusing the empty streets of Death City.

Checking the clock above her head, Maka noted the time. 9:30. If the rain didn't stop soon, she'd have to walk home in it. Twirling a loose strand of hair that slipped from her ponytail, she continued to stare out of the window. It wasn't often it rained so heavily and Maka liked to listen to the dull pounding of it on the roof, feel the shock of thunder, watch wide eyed as lightning gave a brilliant white glow to the city. It was a simple, natural occurrence that Maka found extremely beautiful.

With one loud boom, there was an almost silent wrring sound. Ruffling her eyebrows, Maka slid from her chair and walked to the window covered wall, peering out to the streets.

It could've been lightning, but usually it didn't shimmer in a rectangular form. With a hand gripping the cool metal bar, ready to push it open at any given second, Maka observed as a blue box appeared, sitting tucked away in the empty street corner. Almost as soon as it appeared, a very white head popped out, whipping up and down the street quickly before a full form stepped out, shutting the door behind him with a simple tug.

Death City was a strange place, Maka already knew that. But blue boxes and white haired men? That's new even for a weird, outlandish town.

With a shove of her shoulder and a push from her wrist, Maka was pounding out of the shop, her feet carrying her towards the strange blue box and the quickly retreating form of the man. Reaching the box, Maka reached a hand up tentatively, before rubbing it along the splintered edge of the Police Box, she noted, peeking up at the black bar with white writing. Keeping one hand on the edge, she tried to open the door, gripping the handle and tugging. When it didn't open she dropped her hands, staring in awe at the box.

It was a rumble of thunder that made Maka realize she had only proven to herself that a blue Police Box appeared out of nowhere. Scanning the streets, Maka caught sight of the white hair bobbing along quickly across the cobblestones. Taking a deep breath, Maka steeled herself for a long run. In a flash, she was rushing to keep up with the rapidly depleting flash of white. Her boots slipped past her heels, the ties having come undone sometime during the day, and then slipping back on to encompass her foot only before it left the walkway and slipped again. The faster she ran, the closer she got to the man. When he was in her full line of sight, she slowed down to a fast walk, taking in the man. White hair was dripping with dewy raindrops, each landing on his leather jacket. His converse were kicking up water but that didn't seem to slow him down.

Keeping her eyes trained to his form, Maka ducked into an ally swiftly when she saw his slightly inclined head, tilted in her direction. Pushing herself up against the wall, Maka held her breath, shivering at the water that dribbled from the loose hairs that clung to her face and trickled down the neckline of her white button down. Her plaid skirt clung uncomfortably to her legs and her boots were taking on rainwater at an alarming rate. Peeking from around the corner, she jumped from her spot, continuing to follow the strange man.

Maka slowed her pace, and kept her distance, not wanting to risk getting (almost) caught. Rounding a corner, Maka noticed they were entering the old, decrepit side of Death City. No one ever came down here anymore. It used to be downtown, before all of the renovations and expansions. The buildings were covered in fading graffiti, bricks from buildings chipping and littering the broken sidewalks. Windows were broken and doors hung off of their hinges, inviting everything and everyone inside.

Slowing her pace and slipping behind a brown door with a small broken window, Maka crouched and watched as the man slipped between two fairly large buildings, pulling something out of his jacket. Moving slowly to avoid crunching small bits of glass, she rounded the corner, keeping her tiny frame in the shadows. The thing he pulled out of his pocket shinned with a bright blue light and made a noise not much different from the blue box, but much more droning and constant, before Maka heard the lock click and the large metal door opened with a pop. Eyes wide, Maka hurried to catch the door before it clicked closed.

The inside of the building was dark and Maka assumes the broken windows would've allowed some sort of light in if it hadn't been raining torrents and edging closer and closer to 10:30. Lost in thought about the decaying building, Maka loses track of the man and instead decides to wander the abandoned hallways. She was fairly certain she could make it back to the shop if she didn't catch up with him.

Clutching the loose sleeve of her shirt in her palm, Maka whips her head around, eyes searching. Doors are pushed open, reveling broken and splintered desks, overturned chairs and ruble from the failing roof. Underneath her feet, her boots crunch glass, the sound a loud, uncomfortable presence in her ears. The water sloshing around in her boots is also an uncomfortable fact.

Around the corner, there's only one room, the short hallway leading directly to the wide open door. With swift footsteps, Maka waltzes into the room. The desk is lying on its side, the legs up in the air. Chairs are strewn about, and bookshelves are splintered, books and pages fluttering around the room. Breathing shallowly, Maka makes her way to the desk, running her fingers along the decaying wood. Several torn pages are stuck underneath a large splinter in the wood on the upturned side, each flapping wildly. The wind that came with the rain slowly drifted to a close, the pages slowly fluttering down back to the floor.

That's when Maka noticed breathing. Her already slow breathing stopped, her chest frozen. Her head was bent down, fingers tracing the black words on the page. It was an unbearable moment of suspense. Like a child who looked from the top of the stairs to the dark bottom below. She was aware of everything; the burning of her nose as she slowly sucked in air, the glass underneath her feet, her now curling ponytail tickling her neck. With her head still bent over the broken desk, she moved her eyes, looking through her sharp fringe of bangs.

In front of her stood what she could only describe as an alien. A large, pudgy body stood in the corner of the room, masked by the shadows. From her position behind the desk, Maka could make out a baby doll like face, two large, black eyes stared at her, mouth set in a grim frown. It was green, and had two very long arms that ended in three clawed fingers.

Jolting, Maka jumped from her spot. Mouth opening wide to reveal sharp, pointed teeth, it lunged at her, its large body slamming into her harshly. Maka landed on the broken glass with a loud thump, her body almost jumping right back up like a ball. Cracking her head on the floor, Maka felt several small, jagged pieces of glass cling to her scalp, blood flowing slowly and warmly down her neck. Kicking out wildly with her boot, Maka landed a solid kick to the creatures warm center, leaving her to fumble away from the alien. Pushing up against the wall, Maka scanned the room, looking for some sort of weapon, but shot up in the few seconds as the alien rose to its feet. Reaching out its claws, it rushed at Maka, who, in the last second, ducked and rolled between its short spread legs.

In her crouched position, Maka saw clearly a makeshift weapon. Springing up, Maka yanked one leg of the desk off and twirled around to face the creature. It's fingers were embedded in the wall, where Maka's head had been just seconds ago. With a vicious turn, the alien yanked its hands free and whipped around, arms outstretched to Maka. Thinking quick, Maka cracked the leg down on the edge of the desk, letting it splinter into a point. With a scream, she rammed the stick into the aliens chest, twisting and turning it until she lost her grip and slid to the floor.

The alien stood, arms still outstretched before falling to the floor, black eyes wide. Maka could see the point of the leg sticking from the creatures pudgy chest.

Chest heaving with her rapid intake of breath, Maka felt her head get light. Was that an alien? Did she just kill an _alien_?

"I knew someone followed me!" a voice shouted, shocking Maka. In the doorway stood the white haired man from earlier. "Quite stupid of you too," he added, red eyes scrutinizing the green thing on the floor.

"What the hell is that thing?" Maka demanded, voice almost frantic.

"That is a slitheen. Followed a whole family of 'em here." As he spoke, he looked at a small wristwatch before quickly walking into the room and grabbing Maka's hand and pulling her up.

"I'm the Doctor," he said. "Now, run."

Before she could question him, he was pulling her out the same way they had come, his pace quick and lithe as he avoided minor obstacles. Reaching into his jacket, he pulled out the thing Maka had seen earlier. "What is that?" she gasped out, having trouble keeping up with his fast pace.

"Sonic screwdriver!" he yelled back, ridiculous smile on his face. Maka dully noted slightly sharpened teeth. As they reached the metal door, he aimed it at the lock, pushing down on the button and whispering "c'mon, c'mon, c'mon" until he heard a click. In that same second, he was back to pulling Maka through the door, slamming it and holding it closed with his shoulder and leg as he locked it again.

"Let's go, gotta keep running!"

"Why?" Maka yelled, her lungs protesting and legs complaining.

As soon as the words left her mouth, the building that was now fading behind them erupted. The Doctor pulled her to him, curving his body around hers as the heat of flying shards rained down on them. Maka was happy she kept running; any closer and she would've been sent up in flames.

Once the shards stopped falling, the ran again, all the way back to the blue police box.

Hands on her knees as she bent over, struggling to catch her breath, Maka stared at the man, whom only looked slight tousled from their escapade.

"Who the hell are you," Maka panted out, her face contorted in something like fury and wonder.

"I told you, I'm the Doctor."

"Most doctors don't run around blowing up aliens or traveling in a phone box!"

"Not a normal doctor. Time Lord, last of 'em actually, from the planet Gallifrey. Nice to meet you," he smirked.

Processing his words, Maka slowly straightened up. "What?" she mumbled, more in shock than anything.

"I said-"

"I know what you said, idiot! Are you saying you're an alien? Like those things?"

"First of all, I am a Time Lord, not slitheen. Second, yes, I guess in your terms I'm an alien. But I prefer "Time Lord." Sounds cooler," and again he smirked. Maka wanted to slap it off of his face.

"And let me guess- this is your spaceship!" She pointed an accusing finger at the Police Box.

"It's called a TARDIS, actually. Time and relative dimension in space." Pulling a key out of his pocket, he pushed open the door and gestured broadly for Maka to enter.

With a skeptical glance, Maka edged inside.

"Oh my God; it's bigger on the inside!"

"I love it when they say that!" he said, waltzing into the room and proceeding to mess with all of the buttons and levers and things that decorated the console.

Unlike the outside, the inside was huge. The walls were a light brown, adorned with tiny hexagons. Wires hung from the ceiling and a large green tube was the center of the console. Her footsteps echoed dully as she stepped up to the man.

"You can call me Soul; not my name, but it works as well as "Doctor" does, I suppose. That is, if you want to come with me." His features were soft, red eyes slightly closed and a lazy smirk, almost smile on his face.

"Is it always this dangerous?" Maka questioned, running a finger across buttons.

Soul shrugged, "Yeah, generally."

All of her life, Maka had read books about this. Adventures of the best and most dangerous, wishing that something amazing like that could happen to her. She read to experience dangerous, thrilling adventures, first hand. Now she had the chance to. Looking up from a rather large and impressive glowing button, Maka smiled, a large, shinning grin.

Apparently, that was all the answer Soul need as he flipped a lever and began running around, pushing buttons and pulling levers and flipping switches before they were falling through time and space.


End file.
